


Curiosity Saved the Cat

by themostcleverandwittyname



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: After Jumin's route, Angst, Curious MC does a stupid, Cussing, F/M, How Do I Tag, Mental Illness, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Recovery, Slow Burn, Spoilers for everything, canon divergence I guess, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 70,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themostcleverandwittyname/pseuds/themostcleverandwittyname
Summary: MC is fairly happy after Jumin proposes to her, however, her curiosity leads her to contact the hacker that started it all.





	1. Worrying and Caramel Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter and I intend for this to be a long one. This is my first fanfiction on this site and I'm kinda rusty lol. Anyways, MC has a personality and livelihood in this and her name is Myung (to match the first initial of MC). I don't know anything about Korean names but I did find this on some name website so yeah. Also, this fic begins like three days after the first RFA party.
> 
> Any who... I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to give back any feedback. If you wanna give me any advice on writing or have any comments of this, type away! Thank you~

There were so many things that had happened within the past two weeks that had brought Myung more happiness than she could have ever imagined. She always believed that she couldn’t be happier when she got her dream job, however, she had still been a recluse and spent most of her days alone inside or at the studio. Now she felt as though she was bursting at the seams with joy as she sat curled up on the couch next to her fiance. Yes, in the past two weeks she managed to find who she thought was the love of her life was dragged into the RFA on a whim. She had grown to love all of the members as though she had known them since high school.

She easily conversed with Yoosung who humored her with his naivety and found herself chatting with Zen who she could share an interest with theatre with. Jaehee reminded her of herself when she began her job, scrambling and ever nervous. Jaehee was a sweetheart that Myung loved to call and encourage whenever she could. Jumin was the best person that she had ever met.

She recalled the first days of using the messenger app and how she effortlessly talked to Jumin. He was so stoic at first so Myung considered it a challenge to get him to open up...and she also enjoyed whenever he would post photos of his cat and shake the chatroom. Of course, she would have never believed that she would ever get this close to him. To say that it wasn’t hard or nerve wracking at times would be a lie but nonetheless with compassion they both were able to get past the...struggles that came with her staying at his penthouse for those few days as he pulled himself together.

The party had come faster than anyone had anticipated and Jumin proposed to her so suddenly. Yes, it had been an excellent two weeks and everyone was utterly content with the new development. Everyone seemed ecstatic for the party and the proposal.

Except for Luciel.

This bothered Myung in such a way that she often would zone out or stay awake worrying over him. She cringes each time she remembers that phone call the day before the party. Only hours before had she noticed that something was wrong. After he and Yoosung had gone and found Elizabeth in an “outing” he has not been the same. He was dull and lifeless in the chatroom and the phone call had confirmed her worries. He has called her blubbering and miserable and wouldn't dare explain what on earth was wrong with him other than that Myung only cared about Jumin and something about his heart being bread crumbs or some sort of nonsense.

After the party, he visited the chatroom maybe one time and no one had heard anything else from him. Everyone voiced their concern in the messenger and Yoosung had even called her to vent his worries. Even Jumin knew that there was something wrong, however he didn’t spend much thought or energy on Luciel because he was driving himself mad trying to get a hold of V. Jumin knew something was wrong and Myung had the sense that he could feel something wrong that she couldn’t when it came to V.

Of course, they had been friends since childhood and Jumin knew him fairly well. Even Jumin didn’t know what he was hiding. He had so many questions about Rika’s apartment and even suspected that V knew something about the hacker.

In the midst of contentedness with each other, Jumin and Myung were both concerned about something. So today, Jumin took off work early and they curled up on the couch with each other and Myung had introduced caramel popcorn to him. It was the perfect chance to forget their worries for a while and just enjoy each other’s company. Even Elizabeth the 3rd had joined them and caused Jumin to suffer a heart attack when she grabbed a piece of caramel popcorn from the bowl and ate it. After convincing him that the popcorn (probably) wouldn’t hurt her, Myung got up to go fix them both a pot of tea.

As she stood by the countertop and waited for the tea to finish steeping a notification sounded from her phone. The text message caused to nearly scream in the kitchen. It was from Luciel and she couldn’t have opened the messenger faster. There were only two simple sentences.

_Don’t Trust V. He’s a liar._

She didn’t wait for the tea to finish steeping nor did she hesitate to walk briskly to the couch. She held out the phone in front of Jumin, the screen illuminated his face.

“Seven just texted me this! Do you think this explains anything about what is going on?” Myung spurted excitedly. She expected a more grand reaction from her fiance but he only gave her a frown. She could see the wheels turning behind his dark eyes before he spoke up, his voice quiet.

“I don’t think we should believe that without any evidence. From what I understand, Luciel is emotionally unstable right now and could just be impulsively saying things.” he paused as he noticed the halfway disappointed look on her face. “ I know it’s easy to believe him since this is the first time he has appeared in days, however it is best to gather evidence. I trust that V is just unavailable at the moment and will reveal his answers when he is back. I have to be patient as well” he said calmly in his usually monotone voice. She could she the sincerity on his face and hesitated to argue with him.

She took her seat next to him, glancing again at the phone screen before she spoke.

“But Jumin, what if this is evidence? You know that V and Seven speak to each other way more than to any of us. You can’t deny that Seven probably knows something that we don’t.” She leaned into his side as she continued, “Besides, he’s been acting so strange lately and I know something is wrong. I just think that we should at least try to get him to tell us what he knows and hope that it might clarify some things.” Myung tried to reason and inwardly smiled as she saw Jumin consider her words for a moment. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. Myung slightly pulled away. She could see that he was just trying to comfort her but she didn’t want to be comforted. She wanted to be on edge until she solved this mystery and helped out her friend.

“Look, darling, I know you’re just concerned about Luciel and I love that you’re always so kind and caring…” He trailed off as he looked her in the eyes, his eyes pooled with adoration and understanding and what she deciphered as a hint of uncertainty, “But I think it’s best to leave Luciel to his problems right now. He’ll return to his old self eventually and everything will be fine. For now, I think you should leave him alone and not worry so much. I don’t want to see you get disappointed by him.”

She gazed into his eyes and considered his words before she closed her eyes. She leaned back into his embrace trying to let his warmth convince her.

“Okay. I’ll try to stop worrying so much.” she listened as he hummed in response. “Should we start the movie? This one is a famous American classic and I think it’s dubbed.”

They both sat in comfortable silence through the movie, however, Myung’s mind was not easily comforted by the imagery of spaceships, galactic emperors, and goofy aliens.


	2. Impulsive Language Dictionary Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung buys an Arabic dictionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long. I had a bit of a hard time with characterization, so I hope this is good enough lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I've had this scene and the next scene in the next chapter in my head for a loooong time and it feels like I have given birth to words. What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad that I finally got it down. I hope you enjoy this.

Stop worrying? Yeah, sure... Another broken promise.

 

Myung stood outside of Luciel’s big metal door as prepared as she could possibly be. She had debated all morning about what she needed to do while Jumin was at work. She debated just going to work as typical and forgetting about last night’s text and following Jumin’s advice. Instead, she impulsively called Yoosung that morning to try to get Luciel’s address. He eagerly gave her the rundown of what she needed to do to get into Seven’s house and convince him to open up. Taking the blonde’s word, she called and canceled her work feigning sickness and bought an Arabic dictionary. She took Yoosung’s encouragement as a sign that she was doing the right thing. After all, Yoosung seemed to know Seven better than anyone else in the RFA and he was hoping that she would be able to help him out of his funk. She was hoping that he’d have the answers she looking for.

 

She knew this might be a bad idea, but she put enough trust in Luciel that he wouldn’t be mean to her for visiting. He did send her that text last night after all, so shouldn’t he expect that she’d try to get in touch with him? She tried to reason herself through her nervousness by telling herself that maybe Seven secretly wanted someone to come to him. She herself couldn’t deny that she was also there to not only try to help Seven, but try to pull some answers out of him. She was dying to know what was being hidden from everybody because she just knew that V was hiding something and maybe Seven knew what it was.

 

She rocked back and forth on her heels, searching through the dictionary trying to piece together the phrase “707 Defender of no one” which was a dark twist to usual cheery and whimsical behavior exhibited in the chatroom and it made her heart fill with dread. With what she had pulled from the dictionary, she followed the automatic door’s directions and attempted to garble out the phrase in hopes that it was comprehensible.

 

After a few moments, the door spoke up and said “Welcome RFA member” and the mechanisms hummed to life as the door clicked and swung inwards. It felt like something out of a spy movie. She had not really prepared herself to see the redhead standing by the door and she felt at though a heavy fog of gloominess clung to her. Four days ago, at the RFA party, he looked nice and cleaned up. Now he was messily dressed in dirty sweatpants and stained army green tank top. His hair was unruly and looked as if it hadn’t been washed since she last saw him. Despite looking as if he had just rolled out of bed, he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. But all of this would have been okay had his expression not been so gloomy. 

 

She tucked the Arabic dictionary back into her purse and hesitated to step inside as he had not exactly invited her in but rather stood there. She struggled to find her voice through her nervousness. 

“Um...You’re probably wondering why I just showed up but I...err..” The door moved on its own and closed behind her, forcing her to move to the side a step. It completely distracted her and she tried to remember what she was supposed to say. But before she could speak, he spoke up, his voice cracked and husky from misuse.

 

“Yoosung gave you my address, didn’t he?” he stated rather than asking. Myung nodded and shrugged. A bitter smirk crossed his lips as he said, “ You’re here to ask me about that text I sent last night, right?” he asked another question that he knew the answer to and Myung nodded again. He made a gesture to come with him and she followed him to his couch. 

 

The house was decorated in shades of red, yellow, and black. Black and yellow stripes bordered the top of the room and a traffic light hung as decoration from the ceiling. A small set of stairs lead up to a glassed in a platform that had a desk and tons of computers covering the wall inside, the green glow lit up the dark room and clashed with the colors of the traffic light on every surface. There were chip bags, Doctor Pepper cans, straws, candy wrappers, and kid’s yogurt tubes on the coffee table, couch, and all over the floor. There were no windows to be seen and no sunlight. The place was suffocating and dreary with playful decoration. She wasn’t sure how she expected his house to look, but this wasn’t really what she had pictured. This wasn’t really a healthy place to be locked in all the time.

 

He took a seat on the trash covered couch, swatting off chip bags and the like for a half-assed cleaning job. She took a seat on the swatted clean place and took a deep breath trying not to show the concern she was feeling on her face. She didn’t want him to think that she was judging him for the state of the house because oh had she been there before with her old apartment. His golden eyes searched her face for something for a few seconds and she wondered if he found what he was looking for when he spoke up. His voice changed trying to sound cheerful as if he was trying to disguise his sorrow as tiredness. 

 

“I didn’t mean to send that text. I was kinda out of it last night. I know you’re concerned, but I’m okay! I just need a break.” Myung saw through the facade immediately and reached out to touch him shoulder, a friendly gesture that she hoped would convince him to open up. She decided to get straight to the point and avoid beating around the bush.

 

“Look, Seven. I know you’re not “okay” right now and that’s one of the reasons I came here today. The other reason is that I have a feeling...no, I know that V is hiding something and I wanted to talk to you about it.” He avoided eye contact and pushed her hand off his shoulder. She had been too direct, hadn’t she?

 

“MC, You don’t need to start getting curious. There’s nothing about me or V that you need to know. Trust me.” he said softly, his falsified cheeriness was not present in his voice now. She found this more sincere and was a twinge grateful that he wasn’t still pretending to be happy go lucky.

 

“Trust me, there’s nothing you can’t tell me. I want to be here for you, okay? So please just answer me this one thing if you’re not going to elaborate on V.” she began, searching his face for an answer. He dared to make eye contact and she could have sworn she saw longing in his eyes. Had anyone else told him this? That he can rely on someone? He sighed and rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up with his fingers.

 

“Go ahead and ask the question, but don’t be offended if I can’t answer it.” he gave permission, seeming to have exerted too much energy by speaking. How long had he stayed awake at night? What it for work or because he was troubled? Myung began to fiddle with her fingers, a sign that she was growing anxious. She couldn’t back out now and so she decided to once again go for a straightforward question.

 

“The day before the party, you explained to me that you must live a life that made you lose everything about yourself. Your fashion, family, friends, personal tastes, past, and even your name had to be hidden. I remember that after that you asked what it would be like if you met someone who knew all of your past…” she hesitated when she saw his golden eyes fill with panic. There was no taking back her statements now, so she exhaled sharply and continued, “And after you found Elizabeth on that “picnic” which I know wasn’t a picnic, Yoosung said something about you seeing someone at that place. He said it seemed like he knew you...and that you weren’t the same after that.” 

Luciel’s face twisted into a pained expression and she could tell that he was recalling foul memories. It pained her to see this change in mood from her very own words and she had almost wished that she had said nothing. She now wished that she could have just gone to work today to avoid seeing this kind of reaction. She was questioning something very personal to him but how else was she supposed to help him if she didn’t know what the problem was? 

 

“My question is; What does the person have to do with why Elizabeth the 3rd was there? Why were you there and why the need for Yoosung? I don’t get it. It doesn’t make sense. I suspect that the person who took Elizabeth has to do with the hacker and why I’m in the RFA.” she finished finally, not realizing how fast she had been talking in the heat of her passion. She took a breath and loosened her grip on her own hand. “And also...what about all of this is causing you to be in so much pain?”

 

He stared at her for a few moments in shock, his jaw clenched. Had she said something wrong? Something right? Tense silence lingered around them for what seemed like millennia. Finally, the redhead closed his eyes in thought. Myung wondered if he was trying to figure what to say next, what kind of lie of facade he was going to give. If he lied and she noticed, it would further prove to her that she had been correct in her suspicions. She didn’t want him to lie to her. She wanted him to trust her enough to confide in her what had torn him apart so much and sent him into this depression. And she wanted to help him find a solution because since she joined the RFA he had taken care of her in one way or another. He had been super nice and playful with her, he found Elizabeth for Jumin and found evidence on Sarah’s falsities which had helped her and Jumin tremendously. She wanted to at least help in return because in two weeks she had found a friend in him. She may have been foolish, but she couldn’t help that feeling of loyalty she had to him and all of the RFA.

 

“I can’t tell you. Just don’t worry about me and take care of yourself and Jumin. Everything is fine now that you have Elizabeth and the hacker isn’t continuing the attacks.” he spoke in a flat tone. His eyes remained closed to conceal whatever feelings they would portray. She felt her heart sink at his answer. Without taking much into consideration about his privacy or boundaries, she pressed on.

 

“What do you mean you can’t tell me? I’m going to worry about you anyways because you’re my friend. Trust me enough to let me help you, please! I hate seeing you like this! Everyone in the RFA does! I’m not the only one who is concerned here. Everyone cares about you! I care about you!” she outburst, her desperation thick in her voice and throat began to feel tight. An unexpected flare of anger flashed across Seven’s features and he rose to his feet. Woah, she needed to try to calm herself.

 

“You don’t care about me. You don’t know me enough to say that you care about me! What you don’t understand is that I can’t trust you or anyone. You shouldn’t know anything that you do. It could get you killed! I’m not just a pen pal that you can come visit. I’m a dangerous person that can get you hurt if you try to get involved, even as a friend.” His outburst shook the air, emotions flying now. She too rose to her feet to try and get eye level with him.

 

“But I DO know about you and I DO care whether or not you want to believe it or not. You do have people you can trust. I know I haven’t known you forever, but I still want you to be happy and healthy. THIS..” she gestured her hand to his living room and all of its trash, “..is NOT healthy.” she paused for a moment to catch her breath as her tone rose in volume. “And Jumin told me that you're not even supposed to be working for the RFA but rather some agency. You’re breaking your own rules. Why would you put yourself out like that if you say you can’t trust anyone?” Her heartbeat had increased and she almost felt sick for getting so worked up. She told herself to calm down and think reasonably. 

 

“There are things that you don’t understand that I can’t ever tell you! Think about yourself and not me. That agency you mentioned is half of the reason that I shouldn’t even be talking to you in the first place. You can get hurt and for what? Caring about someone you don’t even know?” He stepped forward, his golden eyes ablaze with a thunderstorm of emotions, chip bags crinkling under his foot. “You need to leave and forget about me. Forget about thinking you care because you’re not my friend and I’m not yours.” he pointed with his index finger to the door threateningly. The atmosphere was almost too much to bear. 

 

“But, Seven please…” She pleaded weakly, her heart sinking down into her stomach. She felt choked up and it was hard to inhale.

 

“Get out!”

 

They stared at each other for a moment, neither daring to weaken their resolve. He wanted her out and she wanted him in. Myung was the first to give in and she made sure her purse was on her shoulder. 

 

“Fine. Fine! I’ll leave, but…” we stomped around the back of the red couch and placed her hands on the soft material. “Don’t you dare believe for one second that I’ve given up. I will figure everything out one way or another even if I have to do something dangerous! Don’t you dare try to stop me!” Her finger mimicked his previous gesture, pointing at him as an angry mother would do to their child. With that she stomped to the door and stared blankly at the metal door realizing the awkwardness of the new situation.

 

“Need me to open the door?” he asked, the anger fading slightly from his voice. She stood there rigid as the red head walked over to the locked door and typed on an illuminated keypad. She kept her face stoney trying not to let the situation diffuse...however this on any sitcom would have been hilarious.

 

They stood in agitated tension until the door swung open with a click and hum. She briskly walked out and turned to take another look at his features. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment at having to have help with her angry exit.

 

“Bye, Seven. I wish you good luck.” she said in a hateful tone, her voice sharp and rigid. She swung her head around to continue her exit walking briskly to her car. As she sat in the driver’s seat, she realized that she really did wish him good luck. She wanted him to be okay. She would never have expected this much of a blowup from the visit and her feelings crashed down on her. Teary eyed and feeling quite useless and conflicted, she started her car and began the drive home. She noticed how nice of a day outside it was as she was on the road. Her thoughts swirled in her mind faster than any car could drive. 

 

She had an idea. A way to figure out everything. A petty idea to show Seven that she was right when she claimed that she could figure out every secret that was being hidden by him and V. Miles down the road when she came to a stop at a traffic light, Myung pulled out her phone and sent a text through her tears. An impulsive and stupid text.

 

_ I have a few questions for you and I’ll make you a deal for the answers. _

 

She hoped that the person who sent her to the apartment could help her find the answers. Anyone will do anything for money, right?

 

* * *

  
  


By the time that the brunette got back to the penthouse, she was quite hungry. She fed Elizabeth the 3rd and was about to fix herself something to eat. She took a look in the mirror and saw how red and puffy her eyes were from her crying spell. She didn’t feel any better after crying and she now felt groggy enough to take a nap. Crying always gave her headaches and she prayed that in a few hours when Jumin comes home, the puffiness will be gone. The last thing she wants to do is upset Jumin.

 

The sound of her phone ringing startled her from her thoughts. She pulled the phone from her back pocket expecting the call to be from Jumin or maybe even some of her family but she froze when she registered the name glowing on the screen.

 

Unknown?

 

She shakily answered the call and gulped as she held the speaker to her ear. She could already feel her palms growing sweaty.

 

“Um, hello?” Oh god, did she want to sound like she just watched a puppy get kicked? Her voice sounded awful and shaky and it was evident that she had been crying. 

 

“Oh no. It sounds like the princess of the RFA has had a bad day. Tell me, why does it sound like you have been crying?” the voice on the other end crooned. The person had a strange voice that seemed to contradict its own qualities. His voice was masculine, but not low pitched and also sharp and scratchy and yet soothing. Very strange.

 

“Because I have been.” she gave a weak laugh as punctuation. “I had an argument with someone I care about today and well...that’s not the point.” she answered, her voice still shaky. She wasn’t afraid of him, just a bit nervous. 

 

“We’ll have to take care of that. Don’t worry about anything because I have all the answers you need. I’m so glad you came to me. Trust me, I’m more sincere than anyone you’ve ever met.” he then gave a chilling laugh which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

 

“Ah...good. Um, so when can we make that deal I promised? I’m okay for whenever and I prefer to not to negotiate over a phone call.” she spits out awkwardly, trying to get to the point. The man hummed over the phone in thought.

 

“You want me to meet you, right, right? Are you excited? Of course, we can meet up anytime you please, princess~.” He drew out the last word in an almost mocking way and as if it was a joke, he giggled excitedly to himself. Myung was now thoroughly creeped out.

 

“Tomorrow I’m free. As for where to meet, I don’t really have an idea other than a public park or cafe.” she thought out loud. She just wanted this phone call to end.

 

“No, that won’t do. The only place I can meet you is that old apartment. Do you remember? The one that you went to so foolishly? It’s quiet there and we won’t be bothered.” Everything about that seemed liked a horrible idea and super unsafe. She had no choice if she wanted answers, right?

 

“Okay, I’ll...trust you for now. We’ll meet there tomorrow morning then. Is around ten fine?” She closed her eyes as she made the promise to meet this guy. More excited laugher from over the phone causing her to inwardly cringe.

 

“Perfect. This is exciting. I’ll see you tomorrow then! I promise I’ll take good care of you~. Just wait~”

 

And with that, the call ended leaving only white noise and the absence of the call history.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH SPOOPY PHONE CALLS~~~
> 
> I hope that Saeran sounds accurate in this. I'm ready to begin the next chapter because I'm pretty excited for it haha. Feel free to comment about my writing and any tips~. 
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Coffee and Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung buys cookies for the hacker and he doesn't even eat them. 
> 
> SO rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another scene that has replayed in my head for months. This one is shorter than the last, but oh well.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thank you.

Multitasking was a skill that Myung had considered one of her best. She was currently holding two cups of coffee and a bag of treats, balancing her phone between her ear and shoulder, and attempting to punch in the key code for the apartment door. Nearly letting her phone slip, she used her elbow to open and push the door open. Everything was so perfectly balanced and held secure in her arms that she was certain she wouldn’t drop anything. She had gotten there early so that she wouldn’t be taken by surprise and perhaps organize her thoughts before she began to hire the hacker. 

 

Of course, nothing ever goes as planned and the brunette leaped from her skin when she turned to see something sitting at the dining room table. A squeak escaped her throat and her phone and the take out bag hit the floor. 

 

“Fuckin’...ass” She muttered to herself, truly the pinnacle of her eloquent speech. The best first impression she could have hoped for. She bent down to pick up her device and the bag, painfully aware that the figure was staring at her. She held her phone in her hand and set everything down onto the mahogany table, trying to avoid looking at the person who sat silently. 

 

“Oh, I just left the cafe. I’ll let you go now. Have a good day at work and I’ll see you later.” Myung stated quickly to her fiance, now freely holding the phone to her ear, “ Love ya, bye” She hung up quickly hoping to avoid arousing Jumin’s suspicions that she was hiding something from him. It probably wasn’t the best idea to abruptly hang up like that. 

 

She now allowed herself to fully take in the appearance of the mysterious hacker. Dyed curly pink and white hair framed the man’s face. Misty green eyes peeked from behind a black mask that concealed the lower half of his face. His attire gave off a dangerous vibe, leather jacket falling off one shoulder to reveal a tattoo with a simplistic design. It reminded her of tribal tattoos that she had researched in art school. He had a bold red tank top and a humorously large spiked leather cuff on his arm. She would have been amused if the situation was different and if she wasn’t really frightened and nervous. He had a threatening aura that made her feel extremely vulnerable. His eyes never left her and he waited patiently for her to begin talking to him. He seemed to be rather relaxed as his slouched posture indicated.

 

Myung eased down into the chair never taking her eyes off of the man before her, anticipating some kind of malicious action if she looked away. After taking a seat and staring at him like a deer caught in headlights, she cleared her throat trying to organize herself.

 

“I brought you coffee.” she spoke finally, breaking the silence and attempting to alleviate the tension, “The one that has a blue marker on the top is yours and the one with the red marker is mine.” she tried not to let her voice show that she was terrified. She had to act bold and confident to show him that she could handle the situation. She couldn’t allow him to think she was vulnerable. 

 

His gaze shifted down and he studied the two cups of coffee on the table, small wafts of steam steadily rising up and dissipating into the air. The scent of the coffee only slightly overpowered the musty smell of the unused apartment. 

 

“What if I want the one with the red lid? Would you give it to me?” Instant goosebumps. The voice modulator that she assumed he was wearing in his mask caught her off guard. She tried to register what he had said through the altered voice. It resembled nails on a chalkboard and the screams of a hundred burning orphans. Maybe it wasn’t that bad, but Myung did  _ not _ like it. The man asked this, she realized, because he thought that she was trying to trick him into drinking something harmful. She, in fact, was doing this to prevent any slight of hand drugs being put into her drink.

 

“Um...It doesn’t matter what color really. They’re just there for cautionary measures. I’ve watched too many movies to be unwise about drinks.” She nervously laughed to herself. He reached his arm out to grab the coffee. He pulled it to him and studied the red lid before as if he had never had coffee.

 

“Oh, and if you don’t mind me asking,” she began, “...could you maybe take that mask off? I would rather see my new client’s face.” the brunette made herself smile. “Before I forget, I also have cookies here to eat with your coffee.” Myung gestured to the take-out bag. The man laughed through the mask, the sound not doing anything to help her nerves. What was funny? The hacker leaned forward out of his relaxed position and he now felt twice as threatening. His long fingers reached up to remove the fabric from his face, pulling it down around his neck. His lips were curled into a grin creating small dimples on his cheeks. He was familiar in a strange way. Like deja vu, she felt as though she had seen him before.

 

“Does the mask really scare you? Or were you really excited to see my face?” He asked in his natural voice, punctuating his sentence in a chuckle. Was he flirting or just further trying to make her uncomfortable. She went with the latter.

 

“Ha, um, you just can’t drink coffee with that mask on.” she noticed the untouched coffee and tried to mess with him just as he was with her. She wasn’t going to let him make her even more nervous. “God, don’t let it get cold. I nearly fell trying not to drop that in the hallway.” The man hesitantly took a sip of the coffee. She hoped he liked the caramel in the bottom of the cup because it cost her extra.

 

“I have to give it to you, you’re a clever girl for color coding the lids. You don’t trust me, do you?” Myung shrugged in response to this. He raised his eyebrows and then asked, “Why did you think you can hire me if you don’t trust me?” Fair point. She may as well have just told him that she was desperate and he was the only other chance she had, but her response was not very specific. She wanted to see how he responded in order to gauge how much to offer him and if he would help her like she hoped.

 

“Ya know, people will do anything for money.” she said nonchalantly. He took another sip of the coffee and eyed the cookie bag.

 

“What exactly are you wanting to hire me for? Are you done with the lies of the RFA?” His dull eyes pierced hers, bitterness seeping into his tone. He had guessed it.

 

“Yes… well, not exactly the RFA as a whole. I want to know what two of the members are hiding from the rest and I thought that you would be perfect for helping me uncover it.” she slid him the bag of cookies and gave a sarcastic smile “What do ya say? I can offer you any amount.” Again, he burst out into a fit of laughs. Bitter, knowing laughs as if he knew something she didn’t. As if he was expecting this.

 

“Let me guess the members? Luciel and that dreaded V?” Bingo! She was surprised that he knew who she was talking about. She slowly nodded and he gave her a proud smile. “What if I told you that I don’t want money to help you?” he drew out his words, adding emphasis. What did he mean? So all of this is over a grudge?

 

“If you don’t want money, then what do you want?” she asked cautiously, fearing the answer. She took a sip of her coffee to calm her nerves. He leaned forward over the table, lifting from his seat slightly and balancing on his arms. His serious expression and his focus had trained on her and it made her want to shrink back.

 

“What I want is way more precious than money. I want enlightenment for everyone, for you. You’re too nice and clever a girl to be among liars like the RFA. If you come with me, I’ll tell you all that you need to know and you’ll be free of the RFA and finally be happy.” He gave a toothy grin and tilted his head slightly. This was wrong. Did he think she was completely against the RFA?

“I...I actually don’t want to leave the RFA. I want to know these things to make the RFA better. Besides, Jumin is in the RFA and I don’t want to disappoint him with leaving. It’ll be kinda hard to do that anyways.” she stated, trying to get the facts straight before he started getting the wrong idea. He narrowed his eyes and his grin vanished sending chills up her back.

 

“What I want to give you is better than the RFA. I want to take you to the Magenta. Don’t you get it?” He almost growled, obviously angry with her previous answer. The Magenta? Was it some sort of amusement park?

 

“Why not just tell me what you know? That would be better for me.” she offered, smiling awkwardly. “I’m not going with you anywhere. I don’t trust you.” She was honest and noticed a flash of anger in his misty eyes.

 

“It’s sad to hear that. I want you to trust me, I really do. What choice do I have?” he asked a mock question, standing up. He offered his hand over the table and his other hand was in his jacket pocket. 

 

“I’ll tell you what I know anyways. Deal?” He smiled, his eyes crinkling up. Finally, he gets it. This may not be so bad after all. She stood and moved the chair back slightly.

 

“Ah, I’m glad you’re helping me anyways. Thank you,” She beamed, happy for the agreement. She shook his hand firmly, however, his grip was way more tight than her own. 

 

Before she had realized the mistake she had made, he yanked her arm forcefully. The force of the pull lurched her over the small table and closer to him. In the chaos, she had not even felt the needle pierce her skin and she only registered what had occurred when she saw the hand that had been in his jacket pocket holding an empty syringe. She was completely appalled and was at a loss on how to react to what had unfolded. 

 

He released the grip on her hand and she stumbled back speechless, her hand finding its way to her neck. They both focused on each other, waiting for the other to act. They both stayed like that until a familiar ringtone sounded in the breathy silence. She felt her heart start to beat again and her muscles began to grow numb. Stay calm, this was her chance. Don’t pass out. She quickly grabbed the phone and had milliseconds to read the caller ID before the deranged man snatched phone away. He threw it across the living room and it landed with a thud but wasn’t silenced. With her only means of contact gone and her time running out before whatever was in that syringe began to work, Myung panicked.

 

She froze. She froze in shock, fright, anger; she didn’t really know or understand. All she could understand was that her breathing became labored and she felt as if she was falling.

 

She _ was _ falling.

 

The man caught her in her fall, jerking her wrist painfully to keep her from hitting the ground. Her mind slowed and her thoughts blurred. She felt as though the world around her was fizzing as if the air was static on a radio station. Her senses faded as the last thing she felt was arms lifting her. 

 

“Rest well. You’ll be in paradise when you wake up.”

 

The last thing that she felt before everything went away was regret. Regret that she will have left Jumin to wonder what happened. To wonder if she had left him and why...

 

Why she had not answered his phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She didn't even get to finish the coffee. A truly unfortunate chapter haha.
> 
> Anyways, the ending of the chapter was left on a kinda sad note rather than super suspenseful. Thank you soo much for reading and feel free to leave comments. I love them.


	4. Ghosts in the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung Forgot how to walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll haha.
> 
> I hope this chapter doesn't drag on too much lol. It's kinda necessary to add these details, so I hope no one minds. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Thank you.

Murky green water. Murky green water suffocating her, taking her. She was being pulled down and pain spread through her lungs as they contracted in search for oxygen. She thrashed and fought but she sunk further. She cast her water filled eyes towards the surface, the sun sparkled through and the wavering image of trees above shimmered with the sun. Her heart and body sank as her deprived lungs painfully spasmed, filled to the brim with water. As she sunk further, everything grew colder. The water around her chilled and darkened. She knew it was the end for her and gave into the cold, her movements stilling. 

 

A hand grabbed her wrist.

 

Her hand touched something solid. Something solid and warm and she was in motion. Someone was carrying her, holding her close.

 

Had she been dreaming just now? Had she fallen asleep on the couch with Elizabeth again? Myung drunkenly nuzzled her face into Jumin’s chest and inhaled his scent.

 

No. This wasn’t Jumin. The scent was different, foreign. Who was carrying her?

 

Myung jerked awake, shoving away from whoever was carrying her. She clumsily landed on her hands and knees on dark, shiny tile. Her head was aching and a metallic taste lingered on her tongue. She suddenly remembered everything. The apartment, the man, the way she had been tricked. She attempted to scramble to her feet and make a break for it, however, the drug’s paralysis had not completely faded. The best she could manage was to stumble sideways into a wall. 

 

A chuckle behind her brought her attention back to her captor. Nearly felt as if she was going to pass out again as she pushed away from the wall. Her head was aching worse now, pounding behind her eyes. He held his arms out teasingly, deriving humor from her inebriated state. She glared at him swearing to herself that she wouldn’t let him touch her. There’s no way she’d let him help her. 

 

“Come here~. You’re going to get hurt if you continue to run away. The effects usually don’t last for more than an hour after waking up.” He crooned, cheerful as ever, smiling to himself. 

 

“No!” was all that she could say before a wave of nausea hit her. She leaned over and placed her hands on her knees attempting to stop the world from spinning. She squeezed her eyes shut and ignored the footsteps getting closer to her side. “Please don’t touch me. I feel like I’m gonna puke.” she struggled to say, feeling her throat feel tingly and tight.

 

A hand touched her shoulder regardless. She didn’t even have to stability to be angry or even annoyed as she tried to overcome the mind-numbing nausea. She left the hand on her shoulder not so much as shrugging it off.

“Just sit down and take it easy. As I promised, you’re safe in the Magenta. Relax.” He said softly, almost as if he cared. She internally rolled her eyes. She did as he said, not having much ground for an argument and she sat on the tile. She propped her elbows on her knees and balanced her head in her palms for what she calculated as about five minutes. The nausea subsided and she slowly turned to see the man squatted next to her waiting for her to stabilize. His misty green eyes trained on her, an orange glow was cast on his features. Myung looked over his shoulder to see that the hallways were lit with torches that were held in place with ornate metal. Oh my god, she was in some catacomb or dungeon.

 

She slowly rose to her feet, the thumping in her head seems to get worse the higher up she stood. The brunette looked behind her to find more hallway leading her to believe that she was in a rather large building. The hacker grabbed her upper arm and tugged her in his direction. Her gaze drawn back to his as she mustered a threatening glare which had no effect.

 

“I told you I’d give you the answers that you need. Come on then! You’re going to love this place, I just know it! Once you come to terms with the truth about the RFA, the Savior said that you can be my assistant.” He gushed, sounding simultaneously excited and insane. She attempted to jerk her arm away from his firm grasp, earning a particularly painful surge of pain to her temple.

 

“Wh-what do you mean  _ assistant _ ? I’m leaving right now! Take me back!” She swooned at her outburst but his grip on her arm ensured that she didn’t fall. He frowned and focused on a place on her neck, placing his hand on the spot.

 

“Oh no, the needle bruised you there. You know there was an easier way, right? If you had just agreed to come with me, I wouldn’t have had to bruise you. There still is an easier way, you see. If you cooperate and come with me without trouble, I won’t have to be so nasty, understand?” He threatened, tilting his head to the side. Myung then realized how much taller he was to her. He wasn’t colossal, but he was stout enough that he could easily overpower her if she fought him. Not good.

 

She decided what to do. Run away, fight him, or take the  _ easy _ route and just follow him. She would learn more from keeping it together and just following him. She could drill for information and then run away. It was the best plan her numb brain could come up with and it would have to work. She nodded, showing her cooperation.

 

“Okay. I’ll trust you for now. Just please don’t trick me again. I do want to know about this place.” she stated, being vaguely honest and then added when she recalled his previous statement, “And this Savior you mentioned, are they your boss? I’d like to ask them a few questions as well.” She questioned. Her willingness to comply pleased the hacker and he lessened his painful grip on her arm. 

 

“Great! You’ll be able to speak with the Savior soon enough and she can answer your questions.” he beamed, revealing that  _ savior _ is a she. He fully released her arm, narrowing his eyes to see that she doesn’t immediately run away, reaching into his leather jacket pocket to pull out a well-needed bottle of water. He placed it in her hand and she gratefully accepted it as if it were a gift. She had not realized how thirsty she had become.

 

“Thanks.” Myung muttered, quickly unscrewing the cap and downing half the bottle. Without another word, he began to lead her down the hallway. She tried to keep up with his brisk pace and also try to memorize to hallways. There were no specific indicators that one hallway to another. The occasional door was to be found and she noticed that they were not the only people present. People in robes were everywhere, drifting around like ghosts in the halls. They all had white robes with hoods and they came down to the knee, fully covering everyone underneath. The robes had blue and black vertical stripes and embroidered golden accents. They looked to be thick cotton. She wondered if she had wandered into an Assassin’s Guild game. A one or two robed people actually yelled out at them as they passed through a large lounge room. 

 

The room was the most identifiable that they had passed. It had a grand staircase that leads to the second level. The balcony above held more drifting white robes. Leather couches sat in the room in various places where all the members chatted amongst themselves. The space was dully lit with torchlight and she noticed that the windows were covered in thick, navy blue curtains. There were maybe thirty people present in the room. She kept close to the hacker because she certainly didn’t want to get lost in this part of the building. Despite the gathering of people, the large room held no mirth or joy. The people seemed dazed, their varied glances at her very vacant and dull. It made her dread what was to come. If she did not get out, would she end up like these people? The dearly hoped not. 

 

Just outside of that large lounge room, illuminated oaken doors with various symbols carved into them lied at the end of the hallway. The symbols reminded her of the captor’s tattoo that was being proudly displayed. As he stopped at the doors, she studied the symbols and compared the tattoo. They were definitely the same. 

 

Seafoam eyes turned to her, glowing in the torchlight. He let out a shaky breath and she noticed at this time that he shared something in common with the people in the robes. He too had vacant and dazed eyes, however, it was different. His eyes still held a spark, a glimmer of what she could maybe describe as will. She noticed that she had been staring at him for far too long to be considered anything but awkward.

 

“Are you ready?” He asked in a giddy manner. She felt her heart drop with dread and it was hard to breathe. She had the urge to run away but she stayed planted in front of those intimidating doors. 

 

“As ready as I can be.” she responded, her voice shaky. He smirked and pushed open the heavy double doors. She peered inside as fast as she could with the current state of her pounding head.

 

There at the end of the room sat a woman on a throne. She was adorned in the same robe as the people before. The windows were open and sunlight filtered into the room. The afternoon sun-soaked the long blue rug that leads to the throne in warm yellow. The woman was iconic. Her blonde wavy hair and her bright emerald eyes all beacon that were lit in Myung’s mind. She knew who this was immediately. No, that can’t be right. She had to be mistaken. But there was no mistaking reality. She stood astounded by the sight, by the reality in front of her.

 

“Rika?!” She choked out.

 

“I have waited a while to see you, lost one”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another short chapter. Don't be afraid, the next chapter will be super long. Don't get me wrong here, Saeran's not some sweet guy as portrayed in this chapter. His personality and mood will change on a dime. He has a very long way to go before anyone should consider him a sweet boy in this fic. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the encouragement that I've already gotten. It means a lot to me, so don't be afraid to comment. Even if you want to call me out haha.
> 
> Until next time.


	5. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran and Myung play Mortal Kombat irl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I regret to say that this may be a common occurrence because I'm in the middle of moving. At least for a little while...
> 
> This one could have been longer if I added another scene, but I'll wait until the next chapter to do that because I find it to be a significant scene.

Everything was silent.

 

No one dared to speak and the silence fueled the surge of thoughts that swarmed Myung’s throbbing head. Realization crept into her mind and her world began to feel fake, falsified.  _ None of this could be real, could it? _

 

_ If this was real, then that would mean that the beloved Rika is a traitor. Who knew about this? V? Seven? What was happening here and why? Why would someone who was regarded a dutiful, gracious person be in charge of a place like this? How could she break this to the RFA? _

 

The brunette began to fill with anger. How  _ dare  _ Rika lie to the people who held her on such a high pedestal. How dare she lie to people who loved and trusted her without hesitance, who were so eager to carry on her golden legacy. Her inner turmoil must have shown one her face because with frown, the golden lady motioned for her to come closer. She felt stuck in place and her legs wouldn’t move.

 

“You are displeased? Are you feeling conflicted because of your loyalties?” The lady spoke again, her voice dull and flat, contradicting her radiant beauty. The sun even longed to caress her, the warm light splashed across her features and giving the room a dreamy feel. Myung finally was able to take a few slow steps forward, fearing to look away from the lady in the chance that she was an apparition. 

 

“She didn’t come willingly, my Savior. She is still disillusioned by the lies of the RFA and has many questions for you.” a voice behind her reported. She had forgotten that he was there and startled slightly. All she offered to her captor was a wary glance before she fixated back on the lady who rose from her throne. Her robe, Myung noticed, was longer than the ones that she had marked in the halls before. It elegantly drug the ground behind her as a wedding dress would. She kept her hands relaxed and together in front of her as she strode forward and looked to be about the same height as the brunette. Myung caught movement beside her and realised that the man beside her was kneeling to the figure that approached. Like hell she was going to do that! Myung crossed her arms as an indirect way to show that she was  _ not _ kneeling. The soft sound of footsteps echoed around the high ceiling, grating on her nerves.

 

The radiant blonde stilled a meter away, not yet attempting to invade personal space. She gave an empty smile and she held no emotion that Myung could detect beneath her emerald eyes. Rika payed mind to the man who knelt and gave a hand gesture that accompanied her words.

 

“Rise. You have done well in bringing her to me, Saeran. Not a scratch on her. She must have complied more than you’re letting on.” What was that supposed to mean? Is she referring to past victims? Were they unwillingly brought here? She inwardly shuddered at the thought and tried to absorb every bit of knowledge she obtained while she was here. The brunette had not stopped to consider yet how lucky she was. She had not been straight up murdered by... _ Saeran _ yet and now she was going to discover something more than she had intended. She hoped she would get out of here and tell the RFA what had happened here. She could tell them about Rika.

 

Saeran stood, following her orders and adjusted his jacket sleeves, his dark eyes crinkled slightly as a grin spread across his features. Myung’s eyes darted from him to the blonde taking in as much as she could.

 

“She was far more cooperative than many others that I’ve had to bring here. It’s ironic, isn’t it Savior?” He chuckled darkly, earned a well-deserved glare from Myung. Rika laughed lightly before clasping her hands together.

 

“I’m proud of you Saeran, you did well despite your first  _ failure _ .” Her bitter tone caused the mint eyed man to flinch visibly. Myung tried to figure out what this meant and failed. She simply didn’t know enough to come to any viable conclusion. She fiddled with her bottle of water, trying her best to ignore her fading headache. Rika turned her focus to the brunette and gave a look that could've been mistaken as sympathy.

 

“You poor thing, you must be so confused. Go ahead, you may ask your questions and I’ll guide you to the truth.” Her voice dripped with honey sweetness. Myung was almost convinced that she meant well, a hint of sincerity was caught in her green eyes. She gulped and struggled to find the most important question that lingered in her mind. 

 

“Um… Where am I? Can I leave now, or…?” Myung’s voice came out small and awkward. The blonde held her palms up and gestured to the air around her as if the air was an obvious indication of where she was.

 

“You are in the Magenta of Hope and Dreams, a place where everyone is happy and can live in peace. It is paradise, as you’ll come to see.” she responded, stating her version of the obvious. Her tone resembled that of an excited tour guide for a beach resort; she was very happy to announce the existence of this place. Myung was entirely sure how to respond, so she did what she typically would despite the heavy atmosphere.

 

“Oh. This place is the Magenta? Darn, I guess it’s not an amusement park after all.” Bad Myung. Very bad. Why did she have to say that? She cringed at her own words and wished that humor wasn’t the way that she dealt with uncertainty. 

 

“It’s way better than... that.” Saeran said beside her. The brunette cast him a glance and tried to forget her previous statement. She took a breath before continuing as the blonde had no response to her half hearted, anxiety driven joke.

 

“So my next question if I have to choose, is  _ how _ ? How are you here when I was told that you committed suicide? How is this place here without anyone in the RFA knowing? How does V not know about this?” Myung asked, exasperated as the questions flowed from her mouth. The blonde was silent, carefully considering her words. The man beside her seemed to bristle at the name. The stillness in the ornate room began to unsettle the brunette. She fiddled again trying to gain comfort from the crinkling of the water bottle. The blonde chuckled darkly at her own knowledge, her eyes growing dark with thick hatred. It was enough to make Myung’s heart drop to her stomach and her breath catch in her throat.

 

“V has everyone in the RFA fooled. He lied because he is embarrassed of me. He hates me and has tried to destroy my dreams, my legacy. When he realized that he couldn’t kill my will, he betrayed me and told the members that I was gone and he has corrupted my foundation with his hypocrisy and lies.” her acidic voice bored into the brunette. “He lied to you too and just wanted you for the party. Everyone in the foundation is corrupt and need to be cleansed.”

 

Myung stared at her blankly, her blatant disbelief rendering her speechless. She had been right.  _ Seven had been right… _ That thought was pushed to the back of her mind when she considered the last few statements that the blonde had uttered. Her brows knit together and her eyes narrowed.

 

“Did you just say that everyone in the RFA is corrupt? What the hell is wrong with you? How can you say that?” She inquired, her voice already shifting into her token angry tone. The tone she used when she called out people or was ready to lay down the facts. She dropped the bottle of water on the black tile and placed her hands on her sides, awaiting the answer.

 

“Oh, but they  _ are.  _ They all support V and ignore the true troubles of people. They claim to help people with charity parties, but they are really just in it for the fun. They don’t help anyone but themselves and they pretend to be so gracious and helpful. They are all pitiful and need to find paradise.” She replied matter of factly.  _ Paradise? Cleansed? _ Myung shook her head in disagreement.   
  


“It’s  _ your _ foundation. It does help people. All of the money that is raised is given directly to the organizations that help. The expenses for the party are all paid for by Jumin from his own pocket. It’s a nonprofit organization! You should know this, you started it!” Her voice began to rise and a hand touched her shoulder, an attempt to silence or calm her. She shrugged the hand off and took a step closer to the founder. 

 

“Besides, you know damn well all of the members are in it to help, not for publicity. What about Yoosung? He only wants to help and he idolizes you. He’s the nicest person I’ve ever met and he has no reason to help anyone. He’s a college student for crying out loud! Do you think he is “corrupt”?” Myung supplied air quotes around the word  _ corrupt _ . She hoped this point would cause the blonde to take back her ridiculous claims. Rika didn’t even seem to consider her words. Myung could feel the man behind her grow agitated, but he said nothing.

 

“He is corrupt as long as he stays in the RFA. The lies of the other members are enough to render him evil.” Myung concluded that Rika was delusional for this statement.

 

“What lies? Besides from V, if you’re telling the truth about him, all of the other members are honest people. Zen, Jaehee, and Jumin are all humble workers and they care about the organization. They care about others.” She pointed out, hoping to sway the blonde who shook her head. 

 

“Zen is an actor. What makes you think that he isn’t acting like he cares. You think he’s your friend? And Jaehee is just controlled by Jumin, who can’t care about anyone.” The voice behind her growled. She looked over her shoulder to glare at the man behind her who had quietly crept up on her. He was right behind her, close enough that she could feel his jacket brush against her back. He snaked his arm around her opposite shoulder and leaned down so that his hair brushed the back of her neck. She tried to shrink away but to no avail. He had her.

 

“Don’t touch me! Back off!” The brunette hissed over her shoulder, trying to decide whether or not to elbow him in the ribs.

 

“Did you know that you forgot someone? Some RFA member to defend? Tell me, who do you think that is?”  _ What is he getting at? _ Myung gave a pleading look to the blonde, a call for help. Is she going to let this creep touch her like this? She reasoned that if she spoke up and answered his question, he’d move away.

 

“Seven is the other one. But you can’t tell me that he’s “corrupt”. He wants the best for everyone too, even though he’s secretive.” Myung said, defiantly defending the redhead too despite their previous quip. Her heart panged a bit at the memory their angry screaming match and a twinge of regret fell over her.

 

“I thought you were clever. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you plenty about him later. Things that will make you regret defending him.” He growled in her ear. She was not a fan of this and pulled away again, successful this time as he released her.

 

She glanced back at him, mustering a potent look of disgust at pointed it straight at him with her eyes and face. She brushed the lingering feeling of him away and tried to refocus, letting out a puff of air that she had been holding in.

 

“But Rika…” she began, meeting the icy green eyes that nonchalantly watched the spectacle that had just occurred, “If you’re so angry at V for lying… then why are you not in the RFA? Why are you here?” She shifted her weight on her feet to ground herself better after being slightly unbalanced from pulling away from the creep. The blonde brushed the fabric of her robe with her fingertips as if to prepare to speak.

 

“I wanted to fulfill my dream, my vision. The RFA was a good start to fixing this world, but it didn’t have a personal touch, a touch that would really make a difference. Yes, it gave money to those who could use it to help but money is still sin when you use it “in the name of good”. The RFA parties were nice, but donors and guests had to leave and go back into this unforgiving world. I was inspired to make an everlasting party, a place that lost and corrupted ones could gather and live happily forever. A cure for hate and sorrow. A place that no unworthy, deceitful people can enter. That place is here.” She finished, her pride of the place shown on her face again. Myung thought for a moment.

 

“So this is a diluted cult? You ran off to make a cult and I’m guessing your boyfriend or whatever didn’t approve so he lied to the RFA effectively tormenting all the people that care about you? Un-fucking-believable!” Her tone was flat and harsh as she blurted this out. She clenched her fist and took a deep breath, feeling her face grow hot with anger and her legs feeling like jello.

 

“And what about me? Why am I here? Why did  _ he _ …” She pointed her hand in her captor’s general direction, “..bring me here? What did you need me for when you hate the RFA? What sense does that make?!” She huffed out, her voice thick with desperation and anger. 

 

“That’s a great question that I’d like to answer if you’ll allow me, Savior.” The mint eyed man responded from behind her. The blonde nodded and the man excitedly put his hands together making a quiet clap. Myung reluctantly turned her focus to him.

 

“The apartment that I asked you to go to was full of secrets.  _ Was  _ being the key word here. The RFA members most likely told you not to rummage through the drawers because of secret information about party guests. Their personal addresses, emails, and phone numbers were hidden there and you were told about a special security system, right? It was supposed to keep you safe, right?” he asked, leading up to some unknown point. Myung nodded, agreeing that what he was saying was true.

 

“Did your friend, Luciel, tell you that he’d watch over you? That you were safe?” He went on, his voice raising in pitch as he began to get heated. “He didn’t you that the oh so safe security system was a bomb that is set to destruct anytime someone strange enters, did he?” He smiled darkly raising his chin with the knowledge that he definitely shocked her.

 

“A bomb!? Are you joking?” She blurted, her shock and disbelief evident.   _ He has to be joking, right? There’s no way she would be put in a dangerous place like that for more than couple minutes! _ She let out a shaky breath as the man took a step towards her reaching to touch her arm. 

 

“Do you wish I was joking?” he laughed darkly, “Sorry, but I don’t joke about your safety. I had control of the detonation the entire time you were in that apartment. His security algorithm was child’s play to hack into. If I were malicious, I could have blown you to pieces and he couldn’t have stopped me. But I’m not like him.” Myung stared at him wide eyed, trying to detect any indication that he may be lying. 

 

“The plan succeeded and when you went to that pathetic party, I went to that apartment and stole all of that information. I’m surprised that  _ he  _ didn’t try to stop me even though he knew that I was after it.” He boasted, his bitter expression showed her how much he hated Seven. But why? She wondered what he did that was so bad to this guy.

 

Seven knew that this guy apparently was after the information… but how much did Seven know? He knew about the bomb. Did he know about this place? About Rika? What did he know that he would never tell?

 

“Why do you even need the information? What are you going to do with it?” She asked hesitantly. She was afraid to hear the answer because she had a feeling that it would be awful. Rika spoke up and answered the question before the white haired man could.

 

“We need it to invite the guests to paradise. To help them. I know they would be so grateful for the invitation and once they came her, they would never want to leave. I want more followers so that I can help solve the dilemma of happiness.” She spoke clearly and confidently. “And thanks to you distracting the attention of all of the RFA, we now have the necessary information. To reward you, I will invite you in without hesitation.” 

 

It clicked then. She wasn’t going to be let out easily. They were going to force her to stay here and do god knows what. She couldn’t let this happen, she had to do something.

 

“Thanks… but no.” She announced, her answer hung in the air for a few moments. The blonde giggled to herself.

 

“You don’t want eternal paradise? You don’t want to have a worry free life?” The leader almost threatened, rocking on her heels.

 

“My paradise is back home with my job and Jumin. I couldn’t ask for more.” she responded, and noticed the man beside her shift uncomfortably. 

 

“That’s really a shame.” The blonde said, feigning disappointment, “Saeran really wanted an assistant… but it seemed that you’re sick. You’ll have to take medicine to get better~” she taunted, her expression dark and sadistic. This can’t be happening. A hand grabbed her upper arm and she jerked away, freeing her arm.

 

“Come on princess, it’s time for induction. You’ll feel so much better, I promise. Just come with me like a nice girl~” He dragged out his words in a sing-song manner. He made a grab for her again and she dodged out of the way.

 

Myung had to make a decision fast. Should she go with him and hope to trick her way out or straight up fight him here? He was stronger than her, but maybe she was faster than him? If she could get in a good blow, a good enough blow to distract him, maybe she could run out the door. It wasn’t the best plan, but it would have to work.

 

She spun around to face him, bettering her balance by standing with her feet apart and readied herself to punch, kick, bite, or elbow her way away from him. If he gets a firm hold of her, it might be game over. He gave a mocking laugh as he saw her ready herself for combat.

 

“You’re not going to win, you know that? Just be good and come with me and I won’t hurt you.” He half heartedly pleaded. She shook her head and waited.

 

They both waited for the other to make a move, ready to make a counter to any attack. The tension was unbearable. Their gazes were locked and Myung wasn’t sure how many seconds had passed. It was as if a bolt of electricity hit them both at once, and neither knew who exactly had made the first twitch of movement, but they both flung themselves at each other. 

 

He grabbed her arm and she grabbed his belted choker necklace. He yanked her towards him and she yanked him downwards, effectively restricting his breathing. He held his breath and jerked her arm down to try and get her on the ground, but that only worsened the pain and weight on his neck. The strain on her fingers was too much and she let go of the choker and was hurled at the ground. She landed painfully on her knees and palms but scrambled to get on her feet. She had not quite gotten her balance back when he grabbed a fistfull of her hair and spun her around to face him. This had reduced to proximity between them and she baited him with a moment of inaction instead of jerking away. He twisted her head to look him in the eyes and her gaze lingered on his enraged, fiery eyes. She drove her elbow as hard as she could manage into his jaw, the loud smack reverberated around the room. Adrenaline rushed in her ears and gave her a strength she didn’t know she had when she managed to yank her hair from his curled fingers, using the pain to fuel her on. 

 

In the moment that her hair was free, she burst into a dash towards the door, lucky enough not to trip on the way. She rammed her shoulder into the heavy wood, using all of her body weight to propel it open. Unfortunately, it slowed her down and just as she got into the hall, her legs buckled as the man threw his arms around her waist and slammed her into the ground. The tile stung her chest and palms as she broke her fall, the breath had been knocked out of her completely.

 

He flipped her over and pinned her to the ground, laughing at his victory but she had not given up yet. She landed one hooked punch to the same spot that she had elbowed him before, invoking a more violent force to be brought down on her as he pressed his grip onto her shoulders. She couldn’t reach him if she tried so she did the next best thing. She kneed him hard between the legs. This didn’t make him loosen his grip on her shoulders, but he cried out and she used what leverage she had to attempt to squirm away. However, that didn’t work. He dropped his weight onto her, pinning her more effectively than before. He used one of his forearms to press down onto her chest as his now free hand reached for something in his jacket pocket. He had pulled out a pistol.

 

The cold metal of the barrel was forcibly into her temple. The presence of the gun glued her to the ground. She didn’t dare to move and her heart was beating painfully in her chest. Her throat felt tight with terror and she knew that her eyes were widened to their limit. She began to breathe erratically and she anticipated the man’s next action. His crazed eyes drunk in her appearance under him and she searched for mercy in the sea of green. 

 

“Please don’t squirm. I would hate to blow your pretty little head onto the ground. You should have been a good girl, hmmm~?” She was frozen, unable to think or move. He dipped his head down and whispered something else, his hot and moist breath tickled her ear. 

 

“I hope I don’t have to do this again, honey.”

 

She felt a sharp pain to the back of the her skull and everything faded into black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, I wish Saeran would pin me like that lol
> 
> Anyways, there was a ton of dialog in this chapter and I am trying my best. To me, the dialog is kinda hard to write when there is a lot of it at once.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to drag me in the comments haha. I'll try to update asap.


	6. Why had She Lied to Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin wakes up Elizabeth the 3rd when he comes home...
> 
> Along with a few secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't say much about this chapter. I had a bit of a hard time writing it because of a twinge of writer's block and also my poor heart :(
> 
> Anyways, I didn't even proof read this because I was convinced that if I did, I wouldn't publish it.
> 
> If you like Jumin, prepare to feel a bit bad. Enjoy~

Jumin let out a long sigh that he had been holding in all day. He felt as though he had been on autopilot all day and was just looking forward to curling up in bed with his fiance. It was only six in the evening, but he still felt drained. 

 

With Jaehee on vacation, he had double the workload as he refused to have anyone else help him with the extra work. He feared that someone other than her would miscalculate numbers and his department would find itself in a small bind. He probably shouldn't have taken off work this early, but he didn’t think he could perform his best working late and with his mind racing with concerns. Myung hadn’t answered any of his calls today and didn’t text him as typical. She even missed all of the chatrooms which is uncommon for her. He reasoned that maybe she was really busy today working on a project, but anxiety and doubt still crept into his mind.

 

He had made it clear that she never had to work again as long as she decided to stay with him, but she insisted because she loved her job. She was an animator for a videogame company and she said that she helped with “cutscenes”. He never played video games, but he admired the hard work and passion she put into it. Perhaps today she also had a big workload.

 

With words of worry and concern on his tongue, he opened the door to the penthouse ready to ask her how busy she had been today. He was ready to force her to take a break and curl up and be free to talk about his day.

He found that within the past few days of having her around, he talked more about what went on during his day than he ever had. She didn’t ignore him or invalidate his problems. She didn’t listen to him to gain something in return. She listened to him because she genuinely cared about him and wanted to be there for him. It made his heart flutter each time he thought about it. He had never met anyone as warm and authentic as Myung. She had been so patient with him, so understanding. She never treated him like he was a burden when his emotions were at a high, when he practically locked her in his penthouse. No, she had stayed to comfort him and he honestly didn’t believe that he deserved someone as pure. He always disagreed in couples living together before marriage, but he found that it wasn’t that much of an abomination as they were already preparing for the wedding.

 

He set his briefcase down in the livingroom and his eyes swept the area. Elizabeth the 3rd had been sleeping on the sofa and drowsily raised her head in greeting to her owner. His fiance must be in another room. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and loosened his tie as he made his way to the kitchen, still not spotting her. Fear rose up into his throat for a moment as his brain began to speculate.

 

“My love, I’m home!” He spoke up, hoping to hear her response from another room. However, silence blanketed the apartment. Maybe she’s asleep?

 

He peered into the bedroom and saw the comforter laid neatly over tucked sheets and pillows neatly organized; the work of his maid. The bed had not been touched since this morning and he concluded that she may be taking a bath.

 

“You didn’t answer any of my phone calls today. It worried me a bit.” he called out again, assuming that maybe she hadn’t heard him the first time. Again, there was silence and he began to feel panic seize him. Pulling out his phone and searching the bathroom, he dialed her number and felt his heart drop with each dial tone. Answering machine. He gave the penthouse another once over and called again. Nothing.

 

At a loss, he called her workplace and the secretary admitted that she had called in sick today for some reason? Jumin paced around the living room brainstorming, his fears clouded his mind. Did she go to the doctor? He hadn’t noticed that she had been sick at all and she even admitted that this morning she had gone out for coffee on her way to work.

 

The only thing he could think to do was figure out her location. Before he realized what his fingers were doing, the dial tone sounded and a cheery voiced answered.

 

“Seven zero seven, at your service. Does my money honey need advice on where to invest?” The hacker answered, his cheery bravado sitting sourly with the panicked man. He took a deep breath trying to control himself.

 

“No, I don’t need your advice for that.” He answered rolling his eyes, “I need to know if you have heard anything from Myung today. She has not answered any of my texts or calls and I called her work. The secretary said she called in sick today but she’s not at home.” He explained, his voice failed to show his worry to the hacker, who was rendered silent for a moment.

 

“I...uh. Hahaha, that may be...Um. I don’t know.” The cheeriness was now tinted with guilt and nervousness. Jumin instantly knew something was up and he wasn’t going to let anyone hide anything from him when it came to her.

 

“Well if you don’t know, can you trace her phone’s location?” He asked, voice holding a knowing lilt. Jumin noticed the faint sound of fingers dancing on a keyboard through the phone.

 

“Um, yeah I can do that. I might have caused this.” his voice trailed off as he began to focus.

 

“I don’t know how but I’m sure you’ll tell me how it’s you caused this when you get done tracing her phone.” The threat came out in a passive aggressive manner. There was a minute of quiet before the hacker spoke up, revealing what he had found.

 

“MC’s phone is at Rika’s apartment… but that does make sense why would she go there.” He paused before gasping, “Oh no. I hope she didn’t think to rummage through Rika’s stuff.” He blurted and Jumin felt a bit of relief at the reveal of her location.

 

“It’s not  _ MC,  _ It’s Myung. She prefers that over her chatroom name. Why do you think she would go through Rika’s stuff? She was curious, but I don’t think she’d just take action like that.” Jumin pried. 

 

“I’m not seeing her on the CCTV feed.” Jumin felt his blood run cold. Endless scenarios flooded his mind and he was speechless.  _ No, this can’t be happening. She has to be okay. _

 

“Fuck! The security system was hacked into this morning! This is not good, she could be hurt!” He shouted over the phone, the urgency from his voice seeped into Jumin. He begins to officially lose it.

 

“What do you mean!? How could you let this happen?” His voice was raised, his taught composure was beginning to crack apart and he began to head towards the door without thinking.

 

“I don’t know how, but I have to go investigate. The camera feed has been looped, so the only way I can figure it out is to go there myself.” He blurted, the sound of him banging things around and closing doors made it through the phone.

 

“I’ll let everyone else know. I’m coming too, I’ll meet you at the C&R building. Do not try to argue with me about confidentiality.” he stated in a harshly commanding manner and made his way to the elevator, the world seeming to blur around him as his thoughts and fears tangled themselves around his mind and heart.

 

“No! Don’t tell them yet, we don’t know- ” Jumin hung up before the hacker could finish. He would not hold this information from everyone. He wouldn’t be like his childhood friend who he was sure was holding things back, he wouldn’t be like the hacker that carried secret that no one else knew. He was going to try to set things right bit by bit as he reported the happenings to the members, to his friends. 

 

He didn’t even notice that he had gotten into his chauffeur's vehicle until he heard the car door slam by his own hands. He was shaking, physically trembling in his seat and his voice wavered as he gave Driver Kim the destination to go.

 

He felt rather sick and all of his anxieties feel upon him.  _ Did she get sick of him and leave? Had she realized that she had made a mistake in saying yes to his proposal so soon? Had someone forced her into leaving him? Was she hurt? Had she been taken from him by whoever hacked the security system?  _  Many horrible and twisted scenes played through his mind as he imagined what could have happened to her. He didn’t think she would ever leave him because she had always acted so kind to him, but people betray others all the time. What was wrong with him doubting her loyalty, letting his trust waver? She trusted him in his time of need, when he acted without reason so the east he could do is trust that she wouldn’t leave him like this. The thought, though resolved, still cast a shadow over his mind. An even worse thought was that he would arrive to find her harmed. He couldn’t handle that. He couldn’t handle seeing her bruised, bloodied, or worse. HIs mind reeled at the possibility. 

 

Time couldn’t go by fast enough for him. Minutes seemed like hours and his breathing felt painful as his heart lurched violently in his chest over and over again. The C&R building popped into sight from behind the obstruction of roads, signs, buildings, and pedestrians that dappled the sidewalk. The people seemed to be enjoying the beautiful spring day in Seoul. The North Seoul Tower loomed in the distance and reflected the sunlight at its peak. The world was going about its normal business as his world felt as though it was crumbling down.

 

He had to wait in the front of the building for the hacker to arrive. Given that he lived on the outskirts of Chungju, a little more than fifty kilometers away, Jumin had to wait in silence and agony. The wait lasted about forty-five minutes, indicating that Luciel had sped the whole time and gotten lucky with traffic. He watched as the red lamborghini took a spot of employee parking behind the building.

 

Jumin was about to get Driver Kim pull around to the parking deck, but he saw the red head run over to the vehicle, his eyes widened and his orange headphones bouncing with him. He nearly fell and he ran to the free side and jumped into the back seat, carrying various gadgets and two laptops, chords hung from his arms line vines and swayed as he put his seatbelt on hastily.

 

The driver sat without directions for a moment as Luciel pulled a slip of paper with the address on it and handed it to him. Jumin felt anger bubble up as he realized that he was still trying to keep the address secret. He’ll get Mr. Kim to give him that slip of paper later.

 

They set off towards the apartment, the tension in the car palpable. Jumin was the first to speak, trying to control his voice to hide his panic and anger for the person who sat next to him. He had never seen the man this disheveled. He wore dirty sweatpants and a wrinkled shirt and his hair was in complete disarray. His eyes were both red and puffy and shadowed with dark circles. Jumin came to the conclusion that he had a cry on his way to meet him.

 

“You said that you may have caused  _ this _ . What did you mean by that? I’ll have you know that if you have hurt her, I won’t forget it and neither will anyone else in the RFA.” He threatened in an indescribably cold tone, his narrowed eyes sought to unravel the hacker. The man’s golden eyes filled with guilt and hurt, the harshness was not justified and Jumin knew it. There was nothing he could do about it now.

 

“It might be...She came to me yesterday and tried to get me to open up and I said some really harsh things. I told her that I didn’t care about her or her attempts to help. I forced her to leave and then she said something that has haunted me since.” He admitted silently, his voice thick from the previous cry. He sniffled and looked at his hands in his lap. “I’m so sorry Jumin. I can’t forgive myself for this.”

 

Jumin’s expression softened as he realized that the man was being genuine. He took a deep breath and felt his heart sink at his unkind words. Still, Myung had not said anything about this to him? He was a bit suspicious when he came home yesterday evening to find that she had been crying a bit. When he asked her about it, she just told him that she watched a cute video about puppies and cried with joy. He had believed her. Why had she lied to him? Why did she keep this from him? 

 

“What did she say to you?” His voice had lost all hints of anger, replaced now with quiet fragility. The redhead hesitated, readjusting his grip on the mountain of computer stuff beside him making it more balanced.

 

“She said that she would figure out what I was hiding even if she had to do something dangerous. I just took it as an empty threat and assumed that she was just caught up in the moment. I didn’t stop her.” He spoke, emotion dripping from his voice. Not even a fool would doubt that he held himself accountable. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this…?” Jumin whispered, fearing that if he spoke louder he might cry, something he knows that the hacker has never seen. He didn’t want him to see it today. He didn’t want to have to cry today.

 

“She loves you so much,” he paused, his voice hinted bitterness, “I thought she would tell you immediately.” He looked away out the window to hide his face. Jumin prickled at his tone and the way be nearly spat the word “love”. Jumin considered for a moment that the man sitting next to him hated that she loved him, but pushed the thought away when he realized that she didn’t trust him enough to tell him that she had gone to Luciel’s. What was she hiding. There had to be something more that he didn’t know. What could it be and why would she go to the apartment? He had a gut feeling that the security incident and camera feed looping was intentional. He tried to piece it together. Someone, most likely the hacker that had troubled them before, had known that she went to the apartment. But how? His brain was too hazed with stress and panic to brainstorm any answers.

 

Before he had realized, the car stopped in front of an apartment building with many floors, possibly more than twenty floors? The silence was broken as the two both shifted out of there seat belts and flung open the doors. Jumin told the driver over his shoulder to go find a parking space and with the redhead by his side hurried to the door. The elevator ride was suffocating, the breath that they both held becoming painful. The didn’t hesitate a bit as the elevator dinged and his silver eyes followed the hacker as he quickly punched in the code impressively quickly with all of his technology hanging from his arms.

 

The musty scent of the living space was the first thing that he noticed and second second thing was the scent of Myung’s favorite coffee. He breathed painfully and they both combed the apartment. His cold eyes found the dining table in disarray, foam coffee cups tilted over on the table, the contents spilt on the surface and reflecting the open window. The caps were shaded in with markers in red and blue. He found the chair strewn out and lying on their sides. The only thing he found that was particularly interesting was an empty syringe laying on the ground by the table discarded after use. 

 

He felt his heart thump painfully and his mind numb as he bent down to inspect the instrument. He deduced one thing from this.

 

Myung had not intentionally left and this was proof. 

 

He couldn’t breathe. Terrible thoughts rendered him motionless as they seared through his mind’s eye. He was frozen in place unable to take his eyes from the object on the ground. He wanted to scream, to bring attention to this but his voice stayed in this throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to regain composure. There was nothing he could solve by freaking out. He managed to stand up straight again and take his eyes off of the evidence, turning to evaluate the rest of the situation at hand. 

 

The redhead had dumped his equipment onto a chair and managed to find and unlock Myung’s phone using an easy technique to hack past the password. He was looking out the open window and at metal cables that were clipped into place. The screen lit up the hacker’s face as he searched for more clues.

 

The redhead paled visibly as he found what he was looking for and looked up to meet the director’s gaze. Jumin couldn’t find the words he was looking for and instead pointed at the syringe on the ground, wary of its presence as if it were a snake. Luciel gave the syringe with a look of knowing before he made his way to the other.

 

He showed Jumin the phone screen and he struggled to register what the messages said. It was made out to the username Unknown and chilled his blood.

 

_ “I have a few questions for you and I’ll make you a deal for the answers.” _

 

The redhead slowly lowered the phone, defeated and shocked to the point of numbness. He was the first to voice both of their conclusions, too shocked to tear up or rage. No emotion passed through in his empty voice. Dread sat on both of their shoulders.

 

“She’s been taken from us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if this isn't a good chapter. I don't feel that it's my best, but I tried anyway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Until next time~


	7. Confusion and Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The self-hate and self-doubt train just pulled into the station.
> 
> ALL ABOARD!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this chapter for a while because of the internal monolog showcased here. I want Myung to really be able to think over her actions because up until this point, she hasn't really carefully considered the consequences of her actions. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one!

 

The basement was cold at night, if you could call it a basement. It was a prison cell with iron bars and a steel lock, the metals were tinted gold with the firelight from the torches. The air was damp and musky and the humid air clung to everything it touched, including Myung. She paced around the cell impatiently, her head aching from her previous encounter. She had a knot on her head from where she had been struck with that metal. She hated this and wanted to get out so bad it hurt. The cot that she had woken up on what made of stiff canvas and did nothing to help her sore and aching muscles. The memory of everything that had happened weighed heavily on her mind as she angrily paced around, as if another step in her stride could break down the stone walls. There were no windows but she still felt as if it were nighttime. The air held the quietness of a still night, the darkness of the dungeon chilled her bones. 

 

There was one escape with was a large oaken door much like the one that opened to the throne room of the “Savior”. She seethed at the situation and seethed at her failure. She hated herself for doing this to herself, to the RFA, and to Jumin. She couldn’t put a finger on how long she had paced around the cell like a dog on guard, but her muscles cried in protest as the constant use. Her head throbbed and only pounded her anger into her head more.

 

She had plenty of time to reflect on what she had done. When she had woken up, she felt fairly sorry for herself and downright pitiful. She even had herself a cry that didn’t seem to do anything but drain her more. She recalled how she had just marched into Seven’s house entitled to answers that he most likely wasn’t sure of himself. She pushed and pushed him to the point of anger. She caused him to lash out at her and it was all her fault. Then, like a stupid kid, she stormed off and just had to prove herself right. She just had to act so stupidly as to contact a dangerous stranger and actually meet him in the shadiest place she could have. It would have been safer to meet him in an underground tattoo shop or in an all behind a strip club for god’s sake! How could she have been such a fool?

 

Another thing that tortured her thoughts was the fact that the RFA was probably going to blame Seven for her mistake. She could just imagine the string of messages that would read things like  _ why didn’t you protect/stop her _ and  _ how could you let the apartment be compromised?  _ She felt her heart shred itself when she thought that he would most likely take the blame when she acted on her own. 

 

Jumin came to her mind in the most painful way. He would think that she left him or that she didn’t care about him. She couldn’t handle the thought and her heart was in a vice. She wished there was a way that she could’ve just gone back in time and stopped herself. She could’ve listened to him and not pried the hacker or at least tell him about her visit to Seven. Now he’ll be left to wonder why she would lie to him. A part of her wondered that if she got out, if he would stop talking to her. If he would come to his senses and break up and refuse any contact with her. Lying to him was the worst thing she could have possibly done. It was the last thing that he deserved.

 

He deserved a person who would not only understand and trust him but also be open and honest. Someone who wasn’t stupid enough to jeopardize everything because of their ridiculous, emotion driven impulses. He’ll have to deal with this. He’ll have to deal with her mistakes and his emotions. He’ll have to deal with the media badgering him about what happened to his fiance. If she never got out of here, he’d have to deal with it for the rest of his life until he forgot about her.

 

If she ever got out of here…

 

She  _ has  _ to, whether alive or dead. She has to tell the others what had happened with Rika and what V was hiding. But… she doesn’t know everything. The mystery that now plagued her mind as she paced around the cell was not about Rika or V. She wondered who the mint eyed man was and why he hated Seven so much. She shudders when she recalls the way he leaned down and promised to tell her about him later, whispering it like a threat. How he told her that Seven lied when he said he’d keep her safe and the revelation of the bomb rigged apartment. She can’t really find a reason as to why he would lie about that.

 

He had seemed so bitter and angry about it. About Seven. Could it be that he was brainwashed by Rika just to hate Seven? No, it seemed more likely to her that he had a personal beef with him. Had they been friends? Classmates? Agents in arms? Or had he been foiled by Seven’s excellent hacking skills? She didn’t know, but she craved the truth. If she was going to be stuck here she wanted to know everything she could…

 

Stuck here…

 

The man had said that she was to go through induction and Rika mentioned medicine. Her mind danced around the idea that maybe all of the members of this place were not here of their own choosing, but because they too were forced in like her. Did they undergo propaganda to remain here so calmly or was some kind of chemical element to blame? She surely hoped it wasn’t any form of torture. As much as she wanted to know more, she wanted to avoid any personal experiences with the methods.

 

If she was going to be here, she was going to gather as much as she could so that she could make an escape and be able to tell the truth to her best ability. An escape, depending on how much she found out could either be easy or impossible. She hoped that she could trick her way out, as trying for force didn’t work last time. The memory made her cringe. Her next thought was of the analytical kind.

 

The mint eyed man, she believed remembering his name to be Saeran, seemed to change his emotions on a dime. He would seem for a moment as if he was genuinely concerned for her wellbeing and in the next passing seconds be brutally aggressive and exceptionally bitter. She dearly hoped that the only thing that she would ever see him again for would be to ask about his hatred for Seven. Beyond that, he scared her with his unstable behavior and she didn’t want to be around him. She certainly didn’t want to be his  _ assistant _ by any means. 

 

As if on cue, the oaken door creaked open, the shrill sound unnerving her and giving her a sense of doom. She stopped her pacing and watched as a mess of white and pink hair ducked into the room. It’s him.

 

He strode towards the cell and leaned against the stone wall just outside. He gave a cheeky smile, his misty eyes glowed in the torchlight. He tauntingly held up what was evident to be the keys to the cell door and jingled them, the sound jarring after being in silence for so long. He laughed sadistically to himself and lowered the keys into his back pocket. She gave him a pointed glare in return. She noticed that he had taken off his choker and even in the low light she could she the blueish bruise that she had made earlier, as well as a swollen bruise on his jaw where she had got him twice. She could take satisfaction in that at the very least.

 

She watched as he slowly approached the bars and curled his fingers around the cold iron. His wolfish grin and eyes pierced her and he made a beckoning motion.

 

“Come here, I need to tell you something.” He dared and she took a few steps back for safe measure. She shook her head and he glowered at her. She felt like prey under a predator’s scrutiny. 

 

“Whatever you need to say, I can hear it from here.” she stated, hoping for no more argument. The man gave her a sigh lowering his eyes to the ground for a moment.

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, you know.” he stated his version of the obvious or a lie, she couldn’t tell. She took a deep breath and kept her eyes glued to his.

 

“You look like you want to hurt me. You’re smiling like a madman.” she said, not caring if it offended him. His grin didn’t waver and he laughed lightly at her words.

 

“I’m just excited. I’m happy that you’re safe here and that you’ll finally be able to be put at ease. I know life was hard for you out there, but you’ll enjoy it here. I’m also excited that you get to be my assistant after treatment. It’s also a plus to see Luciel so guilty. He blames himself for you coming here, you know that?” And there it was, her heart felt as if it had been stabbed. She didn’t want be treated and fear bubbled up in her. Her assumptions that Seven would feel bad about this had just been proven true.

 

She held his gaze for who knows how long, feeling the heat of his eye lasers, if she could call it that, burn into her. He studied her expressions trying to come up with some sort of conclusion about how she felt about his words. Silence lingered and clung to Myung along with the chill of the air. After too much quiet and the realization that she wasn’t going to continue to engage in the conversation, he turned and spoke over his shoulder.

 

“This will be your last night as a lost and corrupted person. You’ll begin induction tomorrow in the morning, so sleep tight. It’s a rough process. It helps if you don’t fight back too much, take it from me.” Was that a look of concern? Sincere concern? She watched as he made it over to the door.

 

“Wait!” She called after him, dashing to the bars and grabbing them firmly. He froze in his tracks and turned his gaze back to her with a victorious grin. He had meant to leave her hanging and take advantage of her curiosity. She felt dumb for a moment but asked a question anyway.

 

“Why are you doing this? Do you really think that this place is what you call it? Do you think that it’s paradise?” The words flowed from her mouth without thought. Damn, she was supposed to ask why he hated Seven. Why did she ask this instead?

 

The man’s smile faded and he was left blank for a moment, taken by surprise with the questions. He seemed to question it himself but gave her an unmistakably honest look.

 

“Yes, I do. I’m sorry that this has been so scary for you, but you’ll never understand how much better this is for you until you see for yourself. I’m sorry to have been so forceful, but you’ll see that it’s for the best.” his voice wavered for a moment, still looking confused by his own words or by her questions, “Trust me when I say don’t fight the treatment. You’ll get less hurt that way.” He warned, the ghosts of his experiences dance on his face as he remembered his own induction. 

 

Without another word, he left the room and left her to wonder why she felt so conflicted. Of course, she should fight the “treatment” but something in his expression told her that the consequences would be severe if she did. She wondered how he could seem so menacing one moment and then seem as if he cared the next. She didn’t know what she should do in the morning.

 

He had told her to get rest, but no sleep comforted her that night and the morning came quicker than she had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted for Saeran to have a bit of indirect characterization here lol. I want for him to switch back and forth between being super scary and then confused and conflicted of his actions. I want Myung to make him question everything and I will in time. I see him as such an interesting character and I can't wait to play around with it some more.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions or thoughts, don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> Until next time~


	8. Sitting Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung hacks and coughs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooah, it's been a long time and I know it has but I've been without internet on my computer for a while. 
> 
> Also, I've played the V route which is quite similar and different from how I planned to portray the Mint Eye in this fic.... but I'm not gonna change my original concept. Let's just say it's a bit different in the future. Will there be influences from the V route is this? Yes, but only in a subtle way. 
> 
> But anyways. I'm not gonna drop this for on its head but I'll be updating only once a week for I am very busy with school. 
> 
> On with it then!!!

Meditation was not something Myung had much time for in the fray of everyday life. She was always putting it off to do finish work or make a phone call. This was the first time in months that she had found time to sit down and breathe and she would have considered it a personal victory if she was not sitting on a cot in a dark, damp dungeon.

All concept of time had been lost in the silence of the night hours and the coolness of early morning. The sleep deprivation weighed heavy on Myungs shoulders and mind like a fog. She was determined not to be a sitting duck and get caught off guard in her sleep so staying up was the only solution. She had felt regret and anger when she had first woken in the cell hours ago, but now she was only feeling hot dread in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't sure if it was because of the trauma her body has gone through, the lack of food, or just the lack of sleep but her hands had began to shake and her concentration on meditating began to waver. 

She was as on edge and as uncomfortable as she had ever been in her life and she felt as though the darkness of the prison was plotting against her. The cot was cold and if she had managed to sleep, she would have been cold all through the night due to the lack of blankets. She wondered how long they would keep her in this place. Would she ever see the rest of the building? Would they feed her or let her starve? No, they would most likely hold food over her head as a way to control her. Whoever they are. She didn’t know if the “Savior” herself would come down here and antagonize her or if she’d ever see the blonde again. Her meditation was ruined when her mind drifted to Rika, her fist clenched and her thoughts turned sour. She wanted to get out of this place if just only to tell the others. She knew it would be horrible news but she need to let them know.

Yoosung would no doubt he heartbroken and maybe even in disbelief. Zen, if Myung could correctly assume, would choose to keep neutral and try to calm everyone down. Jumin...she didn’t want to think about it. If Rika was telling the truth about Jihyun, then Jumin would be extremely upset. She felt her heart sink at the thought. She didn’t want to believe that anyone in the RFA was a bad person. Even in the midst of chaos they had been warm hearted to her and welcoming. They had no reason to trust her and yet they had given her the benefit of the doubt. She had believed that if she solved the mystery of the hacker and tried to quench her suspicions, that maybe it would equal the amount of kindness that they had shown her. It wasn’t as if she had to, but she felt like it would help them to know. Now she’s never been so unsure.

Footsteps echoed around the chamber and immediately alerted Myung. Was it the hacker here again to taunt her? Or was it the people that she had been warned about? She felt dread immediately and attempted to be prepared in some way by getting to her feet. The large iron doors swung open with a groan and Myung watched as two cloaked figures started down the corridor towards her cell. The one who led the other had their face down so that the faint light wouldn’t reveal their face and they held a set of glimmering keys on a tarnished keyring. The one behind held a leather briefcase and it swayed back and forth menacingly. The dark leather of the case was stark contrast against the white of the cotton robes which only succeeded in make it appear more ominous to the brunette. When the two strangers came to a stop in front of the door of her cell, Myung began to consider the possibility of dashing out and running to freedom. She knew knew it was a long shot and if this was a common thing at this place, the two may expect that kind of retaliation. Nonetheless, she tried to come up with some kind of strategy. She didn’t want to become a sitting duck and allow the worst to come to her without doing anything about it

Before she came up with a proper plan, the two had already unlocked the cell and slammed it shut before she could so much as move. They must have seen it coming. She held her breath as the second one set the case on the cot beside her, the face of its carrier was revealed for a moment in the movement. She was a young lady that looked to be the same age as Myung and her skin was fair. She just had plain black hair cropped short that swayed under the hood as she opened the case. Foam insulated the plethora of syringes, bottles of pills, and showcased one bottle of blue liquid in the center. The lady pulled out one of the pill bottles and turned to Myung, straightening her posture. The person behind her stood and tapped his foot impatiently, grumbling under his breath about something. Only part of it could be made out.

“...shouldn’t have brought the newbie. What was I thinking?” his disapproving grumble had not escaped the girl’s ears and a slight frown shown on her face as she pulled a bottle of water from the roomy pocket in her robe. She gingerly pulled the hood from her head and nodded her bangs into place. The girl took a deep breath and directed her voice towards Myung, who was standing in the corner like a deer caught in headlights.

“You’re new here too so this is going to be difficult for you. I’ll let you choose ‘cause it’s your first time. Would you like to take the pills or would you prefer the elixir?” The girl then pointed at the blue liquid in the case. She was nervous and it could be heard in her voice despite her cheery tone. The man behind her let out a huffy breath and snatched the pills from the girl’s hands. 

“Why does it matter? Let’s just get it done already. I can’t believe I’m going to miss the speech because some newbie wants to play nice.” The man growled, clearly upset by the sound of his voice. Myung still couldn’t see his shrouded face. The girl looked away making a face like she had been kicked in the side. The brunette spoke out in a burst of expected panic, not a scream but her tone was elevated.

“What is that? I’m not taking that!” Myung blurted, feeling the eyes of the two strangers snap to her. The man tilted his face up to peer out from underneath the hood. He had salt and pepper hair and a permanent frown of a face. Before the man could say anything, the short haired girl took the floor.

“It’s the medicine of salvation! What do you mean you’re not taking it? You’ll be soooo thankful that you did. Here, take this.” She beamed and tried to hand the water to Myung, who stared in disbelief. The brunette tried to reason with the scenarios that were playing through her head. Take the water and the pill? Refuse it only to be forced to take it and possibly stabbed with a syringe? Take the water and pretend to swallow the pill? Yes, that's it.

Myung hesitantly reached out for the bottle and the girl placed it into her hand. The man groaned to himself and opened the pill bottle, shaking a pair of pills into his palms. The girl grossed her arms and turned to the man with a big grin on her face.

“See? I told you I could get her to take it without forcing her? You just have to be nice.” The girl directed at the man in a matter of factly way. Myung held out her hands for the pills and the man plopped them into her hand without even looking. This is perfect. She can “take” the pills while the two are chatting with each other and spit them out when they leave.

“Most of the time, newcomers don’t just take these because they don’t know. Out there, there’s lots of medicines that can hurt people so they’re usually cautious about salvation here.” He said in a bored tone as if he has said that same sentence a million times. “So you have to force them. You’re being nice enough by just giving it to her.” He stated like fact.

Myung examined the pills, noticing that they didn’t have a smooth casing around them as most pills do. These will dissolve in her mouth so she’ll have to be careful. She nonchalantly popped them into her mouth and quickly pushed them to the sides of her mouth. She opened the bottle of water and downed a big gulp to further sell that she was “taking” the pills. She did her best to hold the two pills steady as she swallowed the water. They were already beginning to dissolve in her cheeks, the incredibly bitter taste seeped onto her tongue. She managed to keep a straight face. 

The girl seemed to buy it and began to pack up the briefcase, taking the bottle from the man’s hand. He had tilted his head up to watch Myung, his eyes narrowed.

“Well, that’s it. Thanks for being such a good sport. It’ll take fifteen to twenty minutes before you start to feel the effects of Paradise, so hand tight. We’ll be back this afternoon to give you your second dose.” She beamed and put her hood back on, ready to leave. The man didn’t move, but instead watched Myung intently. He was waiting for her to crack, waiting for her to make a face, to give a sign. The brunette managed to keep her poker face a meet the man’s glower. He smiled for a moment, a bitter smile of knowing.

“So, newcomer? How did those pills taste? Sweet or bitter, hmm?” he asked, his gaze never wavered. Myung gave a shrug as her answer, trying to avoid opening her mouth. He was onto her and he had played this game before. There was a long period of silence and the girl stopped in her tracks, giving a questioning glance over her shoulder at the man’s words

“What’s wrong? Why aren’t you answering?” He gave a coy smile before stepping closer to the brunette. Before she could react, he had already grabbed her jaw with a painful grip, his nails dug into her skin. He pried mouth open to reveal the two pills and didn't hesitate to shove his fingers into her mouth and poke the pills down her throat. He didn't do any more than that and let go of her has as quickly as he had grabbed it. He quickly strode off and out of the cell as Myung hacked and coughed at the dry pills that scratched down her throat. Her eyes began to water and she rubbed the soreness from her cheeks. 

The short haired girl was shocked and said nothing as she followed the man out of the cell. She gave an apologetic glance at Myung as they both watched the man lock the door. 

“I don't have time for this.” He grumbled and strode hastily away, the girl following him close behind. Myung listened as the iron doors closed with a resounding final click, as if sealing her fate. 

She tried to take get mind off the bitter taste of the “medicine” as she sat on the uncomfortable cot. She had no choice but to sit and wait for the pills to take effect.


	9. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven hates himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that. I lied about updating a whole week from now haha.
> 
> All the feedback got me jazzed and so I excitedly typed this chapter. It's not like major progression of the story or anything, just insight on what is happening on the flip side. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy!

            The red head sat hunched over one of his several monitors, his eyes drooping from the unhealthy lack of sleep. He had not rested for one minute since Myung had gone missing and he had stayed up all night investigating the mysterious texts that was on Myung’s phone. They were super lucky that the phone had been left at the apartment, yet also it was unfortunate. If the phone had been with Myung, he could have easily traced its location in minutes. Jumin had called all night, each call had an average of 27 minutes and 42 seconds apart, he had calculated. Each time he called, Seven had nothing to report on.

 

           Jumin’s panic had already reached the media and the news of the corporate heir’s fiance’s disappearance had spread on every social media platform and news station. Seven has wished that Jumin hadn't done that because it may increase the difficulty of finding her if everyone in the whole country knew.

 

           The chatroom was essentially in flames. Aside from Jumin calling almost every thirty minutes, he had gotten a call from Zen who yelled at him for “letting this happened” and Yoosung who blamed V for everything, claiming that he had something to hide. They were both right.

 

           He was to blame and V did have something to hide. V had hidden the fact that his brother was the hacker that had attacked the RFA and hacked Myung into the chatroom. But why? Did V know the answer to that too? He had thought that his brother was safe and happy. He had even gotten what he thought was proof that he was okay from Rika once.

 

            He recalled the day that he found Elizabeth the 3rd at that building in the mountains. He never uncovered the mystery of that place and he wondered in Myung was there now. At the moment Seven was busy trying to trace the phone call on the part coordinator’s phone to its source. There was no way that the hacker that took her was the same person that he saw at that day at the building, was it? He didn't know. He just wasn't sure of anything any more and he still wanted to believe that his brother was okay.

 

           Besides that...

 

           Zen was right. It was his fault for not monitoring the chat room security as he should have along with no longer monitoring the apartment security. The whole thing could have been avoided and the hacker blocked. He read the text that Myung had sent a million times already trying to pull a deeper meaning from it. Had she betrayed the RFA? No, she wouldn't have done that. She was a beautifully understanding and sweet person and it was his fault that she had been taken under his nose.

 

            The hacker was good and had looped the security footage of the apartment over as a cover. Even if Seven had watched the feed, it wouldn't have mattered. He also completely wiped the real footage of the five minutes and twelve seconds it took to take her. The redhead had no evidence to point out what had happened other than the things found at the apartment.

 

            The substance in the syringe was a tranquilizer that would have knocked out three grown men. There was a bag of snacks discarded that was evidence too. Myung had gone there willingly and with treats from the looks of it. He didn't understand her intentions.

 

           It was his fault. He had snapped at her rather harshly the day before yesterday when she payed him a surprise visit. It was extremely annoying to him at the time, but now he felt solely responsible for what had happened to her. She was only worried and thought that she could help him. She was confused and had picked up on the fact that everything was off. She came over to try and clear it up and be a good friend but she wasn't able to comfort him. He was a lost cause and she would only get hurt around him. He could never have the luxury of having her as a friend.

 

           He could never have the luxury of having her anywhere close to him, to let her know the real him. It was hopeless anyways because she was with Jumin and for the better. The CEO really did care for her and Seven knew he would take care of her and give her a safe life. There was no way that this feeling in him will ever be solved so he might as well try to forget it and move on. She needed his help to find her and he couldn't fail her. He couldn't fail Jumin.

 

           Seven, without an immense amount of trouble had hacked into the security cameras at that building searching for any sign of the party coordinator there. The only security cameras in operation there were the ones on the outside of the building. Everything that happened inside would escape the hacker’s eyes. He groaned in frustration and continued to search, once again attempting to trace the source of the phone call to Myung’s device. He was lucky that he had been able to find a trace of the call history itself as it was almost completely buried under layers of encryption. His opponent was frustratingly good.

 

           His weary golden eyes trailed from the monitors to a large stack of orders and jobs from the agency that he was putting off. He knew that his keeper would be at his place in a matter of hours when the daybreak came to make sure that he was doing his work. It would not be easy to get out of this one as he had already been putting this work off since the party. His whole world seemed to be fighting him right now in an almost ironic way. It couldn't be helped so he would just have to pull through and not stop to eat or shut his eyes until he had solved this.

 

           It was all his fault.

 

           He took a deep breath and seemed his resolve once again, plunging into his work.

 

* * *

 

           The effects of the drug had begun to take place steadily. The loopy feeling and almost euphoric feeling of getting high was creeping up on her. She felt her temperature raise as if she had a fever and she didn't trust herself to pace about the cell for fear of falling and hurting herself. Stationary of the cot, she felt that the world was rocking back and forth and she gripped the edges of the hard canvas material for unnecessary steadiness.

 

           It was like the feeling of slowly getting buzzed after taking shots combined with the feeling of the dental gas that one would breathe on a trip to the dentist. She simultaneously felt that she couldn't keep her eyes open and energized. The drugs provided a nice high that made her feel really….good?

 

           She hated to admit, but she really felt amazing. Calm and happy despite everything in her screaming no. It was amazing and lovely and wrong. It felt like her mind and heart was laying in silk and being threatened with thorns because every fiber of her heart and soul knew that this was wrong and damaging. She remained in this joyful state until the feeling began to increase in intensity and shift.

 

           Her skin crawled and the air felt cold. She was scared to open her eyes for fear of finding something malignant looming over her ready to pounce the second she opened her eyes.

 

           She felt paranoid and helpless. Disillusions and hallucinations danced in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep and was dreaming or if she was hallucinating, but either thought terrified her. Anxieties built up and she wondered if time had frozen and if she was doomed. Shadows lurked at every corner of the room, shifting and creeping, waiting for the opportunity to grab her when she gets lured into comfort.  Myung began to shiver and that's when the pain came.

 

           Her head began to pound and her fears increased tenfold. The pain behind her temples surged to the point that it felt as if her head was being split open. She felt angry and regretful, the emotions almost choking her. She dug her nails into her palms and was now completely unsure if she was on the cot or the floor.

 

           She waited and waited for it to end, hoping that the nightmare would end soon. She had no idea how much time had passed in her agony. One clear thought seemed to surface, one hope that lingered in her mind’s eye.

  
           She hoped that Jumin was okay. She wanted him to be okay if she died here in this cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know a lot about these kind of mind altering drugs but I did a tad bit of research on hallucinogens and got a tiny bit of info. So I incorporated the symptoms into this. 
> 
> I am not an expert by any means. But anyways, thank you for reading and I'm excited for the next chapter!!!(bwahahaha)


	10. Unexpected Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung is as confused as ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy.
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long gap in between updates. I was going to finished this chapter a few weeks ago but midterms snuck up on me and boom. I was swamped with projects. But don't fret, I am back and how to update weekly.

Three doses had been given to Myung  and she could already feel her mind fog and body grow restless. The morning's dose had already worn off leaving her tired and numb. The night beforehand she had only had a dry biscuit for dinner and hunger gnawed at her stomach. However, with her current state and the nausea that the “medicine” left with her, she doubt that she could eat a proper lunch.

 

The one bit of comfort she had was in her dreams when she finally managed to get to sleep the night before. She had dreamt of her fiance and going on a vacation with him to Italy. The details were blurred in her mind's eye, but the warmth she felt was real until the arrival of this morning's dose had rudely awoken her. 

 

The time passed dreadfully slow and despite everything that was going on, she began to feel bored. There's only so much that a person that repair in their head until they grow bored. She paced around the room and imagined what groundbreaking thing she would go and paint if she got out of here. No,  _ when _ . She couldn't give up hope because there's always a way. She began to brainstorm ways that she could escape, but because of the “medicine's” numbing effect on her brain, she had little success. All of her anger for the situation had melted away for now and she wondered if it was the drugs or her own feelings.

 

The first day she had felt so angry and felt at fault for this situation, but now she was conflicted. This couldn't have been her own fault really. The Mint Eye, the lies blamed on V that she questioned, and the secrecy of Luciel all  caused this to happen. If anything the Rika had said about V was true, then that would mean that it was his fault too. She also began to feel herself grow bitter at Seven. How could he have left her in an apartment with a bomb? It's insane! Even when he knew that a hacker knew her location and was a threat to the RFA and her. She couldn't wrap her head around it, but she just felt betrayed and used. 

 

No, she shouldn't feel this way. There has to be an explanation for this.

 

The jarring and familiar sound of the large iron doors creaking open had her on alert immediately. The hooded duo didn't come this early the day before, had they? She had no concept of time here so there was no way of knowing how long it had been since they last came. She carefully backed away from the cell bars as an added precaution and watched as only one hooded figure came in this time, the white and blue silk rustling softly as the figure approached. The person stopped in front of her cell and gave her a long and inquisitive look. She couldn't see the person's face in the dull light. She also noticed that the person lacked any sort of keys for the cell. What were they doing down here if they weren't going to unlock any prisons? 

 

The shadow gave a low whisper, the voice barely able to be heard in the silent of the room. She didn't understand what they had uttered. She took a few steps closer both to hear them better and to try to get a better view of their face, but still remained cautious. 

 

“Myung, is that you? I can't really see.” The whisper came out a bit louder this time, but it was enough to let the brunette hear the familiar voice. Her heart almost burst with glee, but she couldn't be sure yet.

 

“V? Are you V?” she accused, hoping,  _ praying _ that she was correct and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. The man went rigid and shushed her from under his hood. He slowly pulled the hood from over his face and let it drop into place around his neck. The mint blue hair was a sure indication that she had been right. She rushed up to the bars in her excitement, ignoring the fact that it was not super safe. He could help her!

 

“What are you doing here?” she blurted  first, “If  _ she _ finds you here, she'll have a meltdown and you'll get thrown in a cell too!” she wanted to continue to dump out a million panicked questions but she stopped herself at that so that the man could answer. He sighed and reached his arm through the bars, placing his hand on her shoulder in concern.

 

“Are you okay? How many doses have they given you?” the man asked, the worry spread across his face and his voice. He sounded urgent like he didn't have much time and she understood completely. She would try to be as brief as possible. 

 

“I've had three doses so far and I'm supposed to have one more tonight.” She answered and took a moment to come up with another pressing question. “How did you find me? Are you here to help me? You know that Rika is still alive, right?” Her words gave the blue eyes man a pained and sorrowful look and he looked down for a moment before responding. 

 

“I heard that… that there was a new member to arrive and rumors spread around the building about the member being you. Once I got to a spot with signal, I saw that the chatroom had gone crazy and I had a ton of missed calls from Luciel and Jumin. I knew you'd be down here when I heard all of this.” Jihyun explained, and Myung had a feeling that he was purposefully leaving out some information. She took a huffy breath.

 

“Look, V. You're going to have to be honest with me. What do you mean you heard rumors around the building? Are you meaning to say that you were here already?” she tried to take in his expression and discern whether or not he was to be trusted. He swallowed and tried to avoid eye contact with her, the guilt evident in his face. Her heart sank at the sadness in his face.

 

“ I heard of the rumors because…” he trailed off and restarted his statement. “I pretend to be a believer of the Mint Eye so that I can keep an eye on Rika. I wanted to make sure was safe but I never thought it would go this far. And now I've hurt Jumin and you. This should have never happened. Please, forgive me.” he began to gush out, but Myung stopped him. So many things were beginning to make sense now. 

 

“So are you telling me that everything she said about you was true? She said you hated her and that you betrayed the RFA and her with it. There was this other guy, I forgot his name, but he's the one who captured me. He said that there was a bomb in the apartment. Please tell me that's not true.” She halfway pleaded, hoping that if she tried enough, she could change his answer with her willpower. 

 

“I'm sorry, Myung, but she was right. This was all my fault, but I don't hate her. That's why I'm trying to make sure that I'm the midst of all this, she is still safe. There is a bomb in the apartment but Luciel had it under control. It's algorithm is impossible to break and I trust that he would keep you safe. I can see that I was wrong, but could you trust me?” V said, his voice lilting in an almost desperate manner. 

 

“I don't trust anything right now! Everything has proven to me that I was and am not safe! The hacker himself was able to break the algorithm.” She took a moment to compose herself before she continued. 

 

“It doesn't really matter whose fault it is in the end, for the love of God just please help me get out of here. Could you contact Jumin and let him know that I'm here and somewhat okay for now?” she made this request, certain that the man would agree without hesitation but all that she could decipher on his features was hesitation. She felt her heart drop and the man looked away from her and turned away. 

 

“I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that right now. It's not the right time.” his voice trailed into a silence that lasted and was drug out way longer than it should have.  _ No, he's not saying.... _

 

“What do you mean it's not the right time?” she harshly inquired, her time changing from panic to anger. “Are you not going to help me?” she accused, the man turning his gaze to hers only for a second. He was slow to answer, and when he did, his voice was barely audible.

 

“No, I will help you, but I have to figure out how to first. I can't tell the RFA yet because everyone will get confused. I can't tell them the whole truth at this time. Please, just hang in there until I get this figured out. Okay?” He had a look of contemplation across his face as if brainstorming as he raised the hood over his head again. No, he's just going to leave? He could be her only chance. What would Jumin think about this? About him just leaving her here while he figures out how to dance around the truth to the rest of the members? 

 

“What? No! Don't leave yet. What's going to happen to me if I stay?” Myung’s voice was raised, panic beginning to seep into her tone. The blue haired man, now concealed in his guise turned from her and began to make down the hallway towards the iron entrance.

 

“I'm sorry, but just stay there. I'll figure it out so leave it to me.” He then muttered under his breath in an almost chant,  _ This is my fault, this is all my fault _ before disappearing through the doors and leaving nothing but the echo of the doors clambering shut. 

 

Myung stood dumbfounded and more confused than ever. She had no choice but to be caught between staying hopeful and trusting in V or falling into despair and giving up. She was in the worst situation ever and she had no idea who to trust. She desperately wanted to believe V, if for nothing else other than that he is Jumin’s closest friend. Everything seemed wrong and she knew there were things that were hidden would  everything. However, there are now pieces that fit in the puzzle.

 

V has been staying here, but she doesn't know for how long. He knows about Rika and pretends to be a believer in whatever this place was. A cult? It seemed so. Also, she recalled that he said something about going somewhere to get signal which would explain why he's not always accessible. That also means that the Magenta is in a place that has no signal. The blue haired man didn't seem to know much about the hacker, or at least didn't share that info that he did know. She wanted to trust him despite all of this, but it was difficult to decide that all of this is some misunderstanding. He and Rika both were currently the ones that Myung was most wary of.

 

She tried to wrack her brain for more solutions and deductions, however her drugged and numbed brain failed her. She couldn't think anymore as a brutal headache seized her head. 

 

After all, Seven did say not to trust V, so what should she believe? 

  
  


“Give me the report on our prized new member, Saeran. Do you know If if she is showing any signs of feeling the effects of paradise yet?”

 

The white haired man stood in front of the embellished throne chair. The silver light mingled with the ambient torchlight hanging on the walls and touched the silent robes of the Savior in front of him. He had gotten a report from the information team the the RFA’s princess had just taken her fourth dose, however had not come to any sort of determining conclusion. He felt as if he were a kid on Christmas waiting for a gift that he already knew he would be receiving. 

 

Of course, he could only relate that feeling to what he could imagine it was like. He had never gotten a Christmas gift.

 

“She has already taken her fourth dose and from what I have been informed, she has not rejected it too violently. I think the dose she is taking is good for her size, but considering she is only showing moderate symptoms like dizziness, it may be time to amp up the dosage. It would be my pleasure to ensure that she comes to paradise myself,  Savior.” He finished his report and couldn't help but find himself grinning. He wanted for her to be his assistant so badly he could hardly wait. 

 

He had been waiting for something more interesting to happen lately. While it was nice to play around with the RFA for some time, he figured that it would be so much more fun to play around with her. Yes, he had been waiting for an opportunity like this. She would be the best lure to bring in the rest of the hypocrites of the RFA. Especially the dreaded red head, who he would take so much joy in shattering as he pleased. It was enough to make his lips curl into a never ceasing from. He couldn't wait.

 

The blonde seemed rather bored with the report and his evaluation. She decided mentally what was to be done about the girl before voicing it. 

 

“Wonderful, it is very helpful that she is not retaliating as harsh as some of the others and especially not as hard as you did.” She giggled to herself and Saeran felt his smile fade and crack when he remembered his induction process. He had been so naive to cling to that hope. He remembered crying pathetically and calling out for his brother, the root of all of his pain. A twinge of hate bubbled into his mind but only long enough to be swept away by more if the Savior’s words. 

 

“About the dosage, I believe that it will not be long before she lets go of that corruption and sees that this is truly the place she belongs. Of course, she will only need maybe another dose before she starts to become dependent of the medicine. She may already have that dependency.” She stated, based on her knowledge of previous cases of inductions. “I believe that if you take her tomorrow at noon as your assistant and the up the dosage again tomorrow evening, she'll be as good as yours.” The blond’s emerald eyes crinkled at the corners sweetly as she have gave him a steady smile, soft and warm.  He trusted her with all of his might.

 

His excitement rose back to his features and he returned the smile. He gave her a slight respectful bow.

 

“Of course, my savior. I'll do just as you say and try to take care of her. I also think that speeding up the process would be good for her.” He stated and she dismissed him with a flick of her hand. He turned on his heel and headed back towards his room.

 

He looked forward to tomorrow so much that he didn't believe he would be able to sleep. He thought about how fun it would be to see how she reacts when he makes her work. After the dosage, will she be feisty or obedient?  Either way, it was a win for him. 

  
Part of him, however slight and unexplored, wanted to conserve that innocence in Myung. He wanted to care for her but that was absurd. He couldn't care for anyone and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, things are getting worse *insert evil laugh*
> 
> But yeah, for any of you guys that think I'm making V a bad guy in this story, don't worry. He's not, but he is kinda unreliable for a while. But it's okay.


	11. Moving Locations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung gets sick and pretends to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I wrote this while also being sick. How about that. 
> 
> If you find any grammar mistakes, I am so sorry.
> 
> Please enjoy anyways!!!

The fever had developed during the night, she speculated. With her fourth dose, she began to show more symptoms that were all too familiar to her. The damp chilly air of the chamber has chilled her to the bones and a dull ache had settled in her joints. She had gone quickly to sleep despite the cold and awoke to have her throat more sore than ever. 

 

Yes, Myung had caught a cold in the damp prison and she knew that no one would care for her here. She was very scared of the next dose that was to come this morning and feared what it would do to her already weakened immune system. She feared that this small cold would develop into pneumonia if her situation did not improve.

 

She stayed in her bed….if she could call it that, the cot barely providing any comfort. Her fever burned behind her eyes and she swore that even breathing hurt. Yes, a disgusting cold she had caught. She dozed off during the morning hours and when she woke again, she realized that she had no earthly clue as to what time it was. It couldn't still be early in the morning, could it? She couldn't tell for sure and didn't dare to move from the cot, knowing that her aching body would scream in protest.

 

The familiar sound of the iron doors did little to stir her. She thought in her fevered delirium that the believers may have mercy on her if they see that she is sick. She barely peeked behind closed eyes, feigning sleep and Her gaze was not met with the harsh white of the robes.

 

The sight or her captor was enough to make her squeeze her eyes closed. Maybe if he thought she was asleep, he wouldn't bother her.  _ Just stay still and he'll go away _ . She could hear that his footsteps stopped outside her cell door and the jarring jingle of the keys was like a child's unpracticed piano solo to her ears. She pleaded internally that he would just turn around and leave her be. She would have rather seen the arrival of another horrible dose than him because at least the one girl believer is somewhat nice. 

 

The cell door creaked open with a groan and the man's footsteps neared her until he was right there, his form casting a shadow over her. She heard shuffling and almost jumped away when she felt the back of his hand touch her brining forehead. Maybe he'll see she's not well and leave? She could hope.

 

“Dammit. I can't amp it up with her like this,” he thought aloud. “...maybe if I…” his question trailed off. What did he mean “amp it up”? What was he planning to do to her? 

 

He shuffled around and she could hear his quick retreating footsteps fade and the cell door close. Good, maybe he won't come back. The brunette cracked her eyes open and glanced around for any sign of him before taking a shaky and labored breath. 

 

She curled up and tried to get as comfy as possible and hoped that the next dose that came will follow what just happened. They'll  just leave her alone if she feigns sleep. However, no rest came to Myung as the words of the hacker bounced around her mind. Amp it up? The only thing she could come up with was the dosage of these horrible drugs. In this case, her cold was immensely doing her a favor. Perhaps he ran off so quickly to tell the others not to come in because of her illness. 

 

This is what Myung concluded and she felt quite happy with herself for deterring any sort of trouble. The small bit of relief was short lived.

 

Once again the iron doors squeaked open and her hopes were dashed. With the briskness of the footsteps, she didn't dare sneak a peek at the person who fiddled with the keys. She had assumed that it was one person and concluded that if she peeked at them they would see and her bluff would be called. Of course, only the bluff of being asleep.

 

The person had no hesitation in shaking her arm to wake her. She tried and failed to keep her eyes closed. She managed a sleepy expression as to further drive the point that she was asleep. She was meet with urgent mint green eyes. 

 

“Hurry up, I don't want to catch your sickness.” He urged, tugging at her forearm. She gave him a glare in spite of everything and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, not at all feigned this time.

 

“What are you in such a hurry for? Why don't you just fuck off?” she grumbled halfway expecting a smack to the head. The man took an impatient and huffy breath and pulled a blindfold from inside his leather jacket.

 

“I'm trying to help you. Would you like to have a better sleeping arrangement? I can't have my assistant constantly coming down with something, can I?” He questioned, leaving no time to drape the blindfold over her eyes and hastily tie it in the back. “I got permission from the Savior to bring you with me today. You can recover this evening.” she could hear the smile in his voice and suppressed a shiver.

 

She had no words. Was this actually happening? As much as she hated the thought of becoming his assistant, being in this cell was even worse. He said that she would have a better sleeping arrangement so does that mean she gets an actual bed? That in itself was enough to lighten her up a bit. But no, this couldn't be a good thing. She was still stuck here and they would still give her that drug, wouldn't they? The end goal was to break her down and make her compliant, right? She decided not to get her hopes up too much. 

 

The man lead her out of the cell and around the building. She had no clue where she was going but at one point she could have sworn they walked through that one large living space. The murmurs of the robed figures she had seen before echoed around the room and before she knew it, her captor was leading her up carpeted stairs.  Soon enough, they had reached the destination and the creak of a door was enough to let her know that they were going into a room. 

 

When they stopped in the entrance way, she had guessed, he removed the blindfold from over her eyes. She was in a quaint room with white walls, navy blue drapes, and two beds. One side of the room seemed to already have someone living there. The bed was unmade and they had photos on their nightstand. On the other side of the room, the vacancy was a beacon that was undeniable. There was a robe folded and laid  on the bed and a lamp on the nightstand. Also there which stood out was a  _ How to code for Dummies  _ book. The room almost seemed like a college dorm if there were not bars over the windows in the center of the far wall. 

 

“This is your room and you'll be sharing it with some other lady. Someone will come and show you where the showers are in a bit. For now, you will have someone bring you food but once you get used to living here, you can have free range of the pantry downstairs.” He pulled Myung towards him to meet his gaze, his eyes boring into her.

 

“And under no circumstances are you allowed to leave this room until I come get you tomorrow. I am very busy and don't want to deal with any of your trouble.” He he threatened, his voice lowering with it. She pulled away from him and to her surprise he let go the first time. 

 

“Just rest here. You're going to help me tomorrow whether you're well or not, so I suggest you make the best of your time in here.” He he made for the door and threw in just before he closed it, “Don't get too comfy, princess. Tomorrow will either be super easy or super hard. Either way, it won't faze me.”

 

And with that the door closed and she felt like pulling her hair out. Myung tried to open the door but with no success. It was locked. She ignored her ache and rushed over to the window and after she pulled the window open, she tried shaking the bars madly. Not a single budge. She inspected the place where the bars were bolted in. No screwdriver could help her here. 

 

Her heart sank and she realized that this is just another prison but with a nicer atmosphere. She cast a wary glance at the robe on the bed and decided that getting some proper rest was best for her. She draped the robe over the nightstand and pulled the corner of the comforter down. Before she got into the bed, she decided to snoop in the drawers of the wooden nightstand. 

 

She gingerly pulled them open to find a stack of folded sweatpants and baggy t-shirts. She had been wearing what she came here in for the past three days so she quickly discarded her current attire and slipped on the sweatpants and a smaller looking shirt. She really didn't bother to tighten up the waistline of the baggy pants and tossed her other clothes into a small pile at the end of her bed. 

 

And with that, she curled up and took comfort in the softness of the bed and the weight of the blankets. With her full fever pressing down her sleep button, she quickly drifted away and hoped that when she woke things would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are kinda starting to progress. I think Saeran kinda doesn't know what to think right now. One moment he's kinda nice and the next moment he's a douche. 
> 
> But once Myung starts to interact with him, I think things will become more clear with him.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I've gotten a lot of great comments that make me want to cry of happiness.


	12. Lavender soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung is disappointed by the lack of an opportunity for a good pun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up my dudes.
> 
> Im so sorry about being so late. I've had midterms, I've been sick, and I had to put together a haunted house so yeah. Those are my viable excuses haha.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter isn't my best but it should build up for the next chapter.

“There is no sickness like the ignorance and corruption of mankind.” 

 

The statement rung throughout the throne hall and the authority with it daunted any opposing thought. The hacker knew that this statement was a fact from first hand experience and he knew that his savior also knew this to be fact. He had heard all of the things that she had taught fellow believers and he himself about the true nature of people without salvation. Standing there, he found himself agreeing with what she said, however it did not answer his question. Many times before when corrupted people had the dose amped up, they had a horrible time it and growing more ill than ever. He would also know this as fact and shuddered at the recollection of the bitter memory. He couldn’t be more thankful for it, however, it being a necessary catalyst.

 

“Of course, of course. But do you think it's okay to strengthen the dose when she is so ill. I want an assistant asap and it's a bother to have someone stay sick.” He spoke up and asked again. He did not want to get sick because of some girl. Being sick was worse than torture for him because he couldn’t get any work done when he did and that was the  _ worst _ .

 

“Do you question the quality of our medicine? She will be so grateful to you if you hurry and give the higher dose to her. She’ll be a wonderful worker and appreciate the salvation that you helped her through. You don’t want to disappoint me do you?” The blonde asked, an innocent smile played on her lips, the morning sun bathing her in warmth. The hacker stiffened at her last question. How could he disappoint her after all that she has helped him through? That was the furthest thing from his intentions. 

 

“That’s not what I meant. I trust you, my Savior so I’ll give her the appropriate dose. I doubt she’ll fight me now,” he trailed off, imagining the girl trying to fight with him while being sick. She wouldn’t have a chance. He smiled at the idea.

 

“Very well, you may leave now.” the Savior concluded, satisfied with his obedience. Saeran turned to get busy with his work again but before he got to the large doors, his Savior’s voice stopped him.

 

“Now that I’ve thought about it, I think it’s best if you gave her the medicine. Believer B156 is too naive and may be convinced not to give the girl the dose. Poor Myung doesn’t know what she is fighting against, so her corruption may scare the our naive believers.” she continued, the man's mint eyes now trained on her. 

 

“You do it and she’ll be even more thankful to you, Saeran. Imagine, someone other than me who cares for you. ” in response, he took a sharp breath and felt a harsh pain in his chest. She was right, but the words hurt for him still. He wouldn’t let her know that it hurt him anymore. 

 

“Yes, That’s a great idea. I’ll make sure to do that in the morning after her rest. Thanks.” he hurried and left the room. The afternoon light beamed in through the navy drapes and seemed to lead him to the darkness of his workplace. He began to let his mind slip into thoughts of tomorrow. He wondered if that girl ever could care him, to let him his corrupt self around her. Could she ease his loneliness and fill his insecurities? The idea was farfetched considering that he felt no love for her and didn’t really care for her well being, did he? 

 

No, she was just a tool to confuse and conflict the scum that is the RFA and lead  _ him  _ to destruction. Yes, maybe self destruction. He couldn’t wait until he could  _ break him  _  with ease and watch as the rest follow. They could be saved and taught the beauty of salvation be  _ he  _ could not. “Seven” had to pay for what he had done and he will.

 

He will

 

Saeran knew it was only a matter of time before he game to “rescue the princess” under that rich bastard’s demand. Saeran frowned at the recollection of him. Jumin had caused him to fail to take her the girl before that cursed party like he planned. All because he thought that he could experiment with what he didn’t have, feelings. 

 

The mint eyed man laughed to himself and continued with his day, making sure to be fully prepared to give the girl a higher dose. It was only a matter of time, he thought to himself.

 

Only a matter of time.

 

  
  


A nudging at her side snatched her from her sleep and her eyes shot open. She searched the room for the transgressor and her eyes laid on a familiar figure. Myung sighed and sat up, her head still pounding from her previous fever. She certainly felt better this morning and her body didn’t ache half as bad as it did the day before. 

 

“Please don’t. Can’t I skip the pill today? Please, just get me some cough medicine or something.” Myung pleaded with the girl in front of her who stood awkwardly with her hood down. The girl looked down at the floor. She knew that pleading would most likely only embarrass her. They never had mercy in the dungeon, so why would they now? She prepared herself for the worst but there’s no harm in having a bit of hope.

 

“Actually, I was told not to give you the pill today.”  _ What _ ? The girl before her shifted towards something placed on the dresser beside the bed, her brown eyes excitedly watched Myung’s face as she held out a plate of pancakes with dollops of butter and maple syrup. Was she dreaming? This will be the only thing besides stale bread that she has had in days. Three days now? And this was the fourth day, right?

 

“You must be lucky! The savior ordered that this be brought especially for you.” She said, putting the plate into a dumbfounded Myung’s lap. She stared at the plate. “ Also, I was told to tell you to get ready because you will have a special guest today. Someone showed you where the showers are yesterday, right?” the girl beamed, way too excited for Myung’s bad morning demeanor. Myung vaguely remembered a random believer waking her yesterday and showing her where the showers, bathroom, and kitchen are in the building and scowled.

 

Myung nodded and the black haired girl clapped her hands together.

 

“Okay, well you probably want to take a shower after feeling so bad. There are always clean robes in the showers and they are there for whoever needs one. Okay?” the girl announced as happy as ever. The brunette began to wonder how many pills she had taken and if she would become like that if she continued. Myung again nodded and the girl threw her hood back on and left the room in a hurry. 

 

The pancakes looked perfectly fine despite Myung’s suspicions about it. So Rika’s trying to be all sweet and give her pancakes and a better room? What did she want from her? She wanted to throw the plate in the trash to make the point that she can’t be swayed, but that would be a horrible punishment to her hungry body. She ate them anyways and they were delicious...suspiciously delicious. Nothing happened to her as far as feeling any different, so she concluded that there was not any drugs snuck into the food. In fact, she actually felt better after eating than she did before. But she was still salty.

 

She got up after her breakfast and once again peered out the barred window. She wanted so desperately to rip them out of socket. There was nothing she could do now so she made her way out of the room and down the stairs to the showers.

 

The room was like a locker room in highschool, the showers were lined up and only separated into sections with a shower curtain. She didn’t like the showers’ set up, but the idea of being able to clean herself after three days was like a daydream. She quickly began her shower and cleaned herself routinely. The only thing that stood out to her was the soap. A huge opportunity was missed when they, whoever they are, chose lavender scented soap instead of mint soap. This place is called the Mint Eye for crying out loud.

 

Smelling like lavender and oddly not like mint at all, she finished her shower and quickly dried herself off as to keep herself from getting cold. Catching another cold would suck. She grabbed a robe and the extra sweatpants/t-shirt combo and got dressed. Expect company, huh? She felt well enough that if Rika strolled in she would probably kick her in the face. What has she got to lose now?

 

Myung opened the door to her shared room and found someone waiting for her.


	13. Not easily fooled.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung decides not to take cough syrup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup.
> 
> This one doesn't have a ton of progression but ya know.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

“Oh. It's you.” 

 

In the room, the sun shone light on her captor and Myung frowned. He was wearing sweatpants and a red tank top. Was it a different shirt from the times in the past or was it the same? Whatever, she didn't judge. She was the same in college. He, this time, lacked the leather jacket and that alone made him only slightly less intimidating.

  
  


The man looked up at her words and gave her a sickly sweet grin, his hands pulling away from the note he had placed on the bedside table. He slowly stood as if being caught in the act of something and behind his grin there was mild annoyance in his eyes. It was then Myung saw the bottle of blue liquid sitting behind the piece of paper. 

 

“Ah, you sound disappointed to see me.” He held his hands up in a submissive gesture, “You've caught me red handed. I was just putting some cough medicine here for you. I don't want my assistant to feel bad.” He said before chuckling. Myung narrowed her eyes. 

 

“I thought you would be someone else. I'm not sure whether or not to be disappointed…” she trailed off, relieved and also resentful that the person in front of her wasn't Rika. She wanted to yell, scream, throw a fit. Anything despite knowing it wouldn't work and she wanted all of that directed at the blonde. 

 

“You'll get used to me. You might even hope to see me…?” he trailed off, his voice lilting into a question at the end. Myung shook her head in response. This guy is crazy, absolutely nuts. 

 

“Um...no. You're seriously delusional if you think I'm going to end up liking you. I'm still pissed about earlier.” She gestured her hand as if motioning to some memory hanging in the air. 

 

“I'm not going to be your little  _ assistant  _ either, so you can forget that.” She  stated as fact, walking past the man and plopping onto the bed as if showing that she wasn't going to help him with anything. She closed her eyes in dismissal, signaling that she was going to take a nap. Not a word was spoken but the man didn't leave. She opened one of her  brown eyes to cast a glance at him 

 

He didn't seem to get angry like she had expected but rather held his grin and composure, not moving. He just stood there.  _ What is he doing? _ He adjusted the spiked armband in his wrist.

 

“I understand that you're still angry, but can't you see what I've done for you? I know I was rough before, but that won't be necessary anymore.” He said through his smile, his voice unusually and suspiciously soft. “I'll just wait until you decide to be my assistant before I make you work.”  _ What. _

 

_ He was giving her a choice? _ That's not what she expected. All of the treatment that she's had while being here has been forcing her into things that she refuses. Now he's saying that he'll let her decide? That can't be right, after how rough and nasty he was before to get her here. 

 

She stared at him, trying to detect anything suspicious in his features. He had said that he really believed that this place was paradise after all so does that mean he genuinely is trying to help? Does he feel bad about his past aggression?

 

It doesn't matter, she still can't trust him too much. Myung still hates this place and still needs to get home.

 

“You may have to wait a long time for that because I don't trust you and I don't want to help you hurt any of the RFA.” She said, sitting up on the bed waiting for him to get angry, preparing herself. All he did in response was to inhale and close his eyes for a moment before changing the subject.

 

“At least take this cough medicine.” He reached out and swiped it up from the wooden surface and along with it a spoon. It looked like a regular bottle of benadryl except for the fact that it had blue liquid. 

 

He swiftly opened the child safety cap before she could respond and poured a normal amount into the spoon. The blue goopy liquid swayed in the spoon and reflected the blue and green tones onto the spoon’s shiny handle. The man was hasty to push the spoon close to her face. She ducked and scooted down the bed to get away. 

 

“Hey, hey! Hold on.” She sputtered in reaction. He leaned back and raised his eyebrows, his mint eyes almost daring her to refuse. “That's straight up blue. Cough syrup isn't blue.” She stated, dropping that humdinger just to see how he's reason. With no hesitation, he answered.

 

“Its blue raspberry flavored. I personally hate the taste of cough syrup whether it's cherry or grape flavored. I thought you'd appreciate this flavor more.” He smiled as if so sincere.

 

“Nice try, but I don't buy it. I think I remember seeing that in the same case as those pills. I'm not stupid.” She glared at him, inwardly wary of what his reaction to that might be. His smile faltered for a moment and then it returned. 

 

“The drugs of salvation are over for you. You don't have to take those anymore. You have moved from the basement so that means you are done.” He explained, trying to steady the spoon from spilling any of the liquid with his hand. “Besides, I wouldn't give you anything that I wouldn't take.” 

 

He then surprised her and lifted the spoon to his own mouth and without hesitation slurped the syrup from the spoon.  _ Oh.  _ It is cough syrup. Wait…

 

She watched carefully to see if he swallowed it. It took him a moment, but he captor finally understood what she was watching for. 

 

“I swallowed it. There, believe me now?” for the first time in a while, his face lacked a smile and his voice dripped with annoyance instead of sugar. He handed her the spoon and his eyes scanned the back of the bottle. 

 

“It says here to take two tablespoons for adults.” 

 

Leaning forward, he poured the liquid into the spoon that Myung was trying to keep steady. She's sure that this stuff would gross and sticky if it were to spill. He watched as she pulled the spoon to her lips, an eery delight spreading across his features. She hesitated and his smile dropped.  _ This is a lie.  _

 

“I don't think I should. I mean, I'm almost over my sickness. I'll just get some rest and the see how I feel in the morning.” lowering the spoon, she studied his face. He stared at her in disbelief. 

 

She turned from him and placed the spoon on the bedside table. When she looked back at him, there was no warm smile. A smile, yes, but an angry and bitter smile. His posture was rigid. She could tell that he was trying to keep his composure. To think she almost fell for that. 

 

“I  _ insist _ that you take the medicine, Myung. I _ really _ think you need it.” He said through gritted teeth. She readied herself for the worst. 

 

“No.” 

 

Simple enough, her answer was enough to earn a hand around her throat. With unnecessary force, he shoved her down into the fluff of the comforter. Looming over her, he brought the bottle up beside her head. She struggled and flailed to no avail. She was pinned.

 

“I tried to make this easy for you. I tried so hard to be  _ good _ and fool you in the nicest way. If you had gone along with it, this wouldn't have happened. How many times will it take for you realise that you'll only lose against me?” he hissed through clenched teeth. 

 

About that time, she freed her arm from his grasp and punched him as hard as she could on the cheek. He shrunk back in pain but recovered quickly and dropped his weight into her. This felt familiar. 

 

“Princess, please stop. You're embarrassing yourself.”

 

He used his free hand to pinch her nose close and patiently hovered the bottle over her lips.  _ Don't you dare breathe _ , she told herself. She stopped struggling to conserve her energy and air.

 

He waited and waited, never wavering. His eyes bore into hers and she returned as cold a glare as she could. The need to breath increased with every agonisingly slow second. It felt as though she was drowning. Her chest began to ache and her heartbeat became overly erratic. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to pass out at this rate. But she had one last strategy. 

 

As she opened her mouth to breath, she bucked her body upwards with no warning hoping to catch him off guard and distract him. He must have seen it coming because it didn't even faze him. It was too late to close her mouth then.

 

The nose of the bottle was shoved into her mouth and the liquid dulled her mouth and trickled down her throat. She struggled but nothing she did helped. The liquid still infiltrated her mouth. At the point it was choke or swallow. 

 

She chose the latter and once the man saw her compliance, his grip lessened. It didn't matter now. Struggling now was kinda pointless. 

 

The bottle was pulled away and the man lifted himself up. She sat up and sputtered and coughed in attempt to get something out of her throat. The bitter taste was all that she could taste. Ideas nothing close to being blue raspberry flavored.

 

Before she could react the man was wrapping his arms around her and what she anticipated as being a move of violence was actually just a soft hug. She tried to shove him away but was halted when she began to feel herself growing dizzy.

 

“See? Wasn't so bad was it? You'll thank me later.” His whisper against her ear sent shudders down her spine. She was absolutely repulsed by him and what he had done to get. She would shove him again if her limbs didn't seem to be failing her. 

 

“What is this going to do to me” she might as well ask since it's already beginning to affect her. The man released her from the hug and laid her back into the bed. She felt limp so she didn't protest an ounce. He stood and turned towards the door before answering as if he didn't want to face her. 

 

“It will be...very painful for a few hours.” He said, his voice dropping before he turned back. His voice changed like he was giving good news “But after that, you will wake a new and restored person. And also, you'll see why becoming my assistant is worthwhile.” 

 

She felt her eyes begin to droop. Not because she was drowsy or falling into sleep, but because it lessened the growing pain in her head. 

 

The man didn't say anything and she hasn't  realized that he had left until he was gone. She felt her temperature raise and her limbs tingle in increasing volumes, as if they were going to sleep. Her head pounded and she began to hallucinate. Ghosts from her mind surrounded her. The pain in her head was surreal and everything felt like a dream. 

 

She wasn't sure how much time passed but all she knew what that when she finally came to, she was on the floor and curled up. There were scratches  all over her arms from her own hands. 

  
She really didn't remember much more than just the feeling of her head pounding ceaselessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit more interesting.
> 
> Anyways, thank you guys for reading and also thanks for the comments and support.


	14. Coding for Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran has a misconception and is disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAACK.
> 
> I have been fairly productive this week, haha. Several chapters in less than a week? WOW!!!
> 
> Anyways, I am currently on Thanksgiving break so I don't have much work so I'll try to update often while I can.
> 
> Thank you as always and enjoy!

Everything was numb. She couldn’t think straight and her mind felt like a television with a never-ending channel of static. When she woke, she found that she was drenched in sweat and stiff. She had scratches up and down her arms from what looked like her own fingernails. The first thing the noticed when she woke was that she was extremely hungry, her stomach growled painfully. No matter how hungry she grew, she found that she just didn’t have the motivation to get out of the tousled blankets.

 

Laying there, staring at the walls, she found that she really didn’t have much motivation to do anything. Lazily she watched as the blankets rose and fell around a figure that lay at the opposite end of the room. Was this her roommate? She hadn’t thought much of it but she had realized that she had never seen her roommate and didn’t much care to either. Everyone here was crazy and she didn’t trust anyone, so her roommate shouldn’t be any different. 

 

Carefully, she rose from the bed finding an ounce of motivation to get up. She wanted to avoid the person sleeping as much as she could to prevent any conflict. When she rose, well expecting a spell of dizziness from her previous doses, she used the bedside table to steady herself. Her hand touched something on the surface and set it fluttering to the floor. A piece of paper…

 

She grabbed it and found on it a handwritten note with possibly some of the worst penmanship she had ever seen. The words were barely legible and it looked as if coffee had been spilled onto the corner, smearing some of the hangul.

 

_ Welcome to Paradise. _

 

_ As my assistant, I will want you to come work as soon as possible. The first day, I’ll show you the ropes and hope that you catch on quickly. Of course, I don’t have time to babysit you so you will have to do your work and stay out of my way. Also, I will try to be understanding and teach you what I know so try your best to listen and do it well the first time. I think you’ll obey me after seeing what happens when you don’t.  _

 

_ I’ll be over to check on you and bring you to my workplace so wait for me. _

 

 

  * __Saeran__



 

 

She blankly read the note and tried to make sense of it. What was he talking about with “teach you what I know”. He was rather vague in the note and didn’t really tell her what her duties were. She was slightly annoyed that the details were left out. 

 

She wanted to do literally anything but help him but she knew that she couldn’t dispute this. She would be forced to do it anyways and have a worse time opposing it than she would just sucking it up and helping him… or rather,  _ helping _ him. That’s it! She’ll just sabotage his work. She can be the person on the inside to prevent him from harming the RFA any further.

 

What a mistake, oh what a huge mistake that he’s made choosing her to be his assistant. If nothing else, playing dumb would be handy in distracting him from his work. She smiled to herself, something she hadn’t done in days. 

 

Careful not to wake the person sleeping at the other end of the room, she crept out of the door just for the sake of leaving the room. Only, she didn’t go far because she slammed into something solid. Luckily she didn’t fall of her ass like she would in any other situation, but she did cover her face. She’s not really sure why, but it was her first reaction. The sound of laughter told her that she had not walked into a wall.

 

“Where are you going? You’ve got work to do.” the familiar voice asked in a disgustingly playful tone. She peeked through her fingers at the face that belonged to the voice, noting that his eyes glinted joyfully.

 

Her glare didn’t seem to faze the man as usual. She was detecting a pattern here, he didn’t really seem to care that she hated him nor did he seem threatened at all by her. She thought maybe she could flip the tables and give a tough act when in truth she was actually terrified of what measures the man would take to take control of her. 

 

He grabbed her upper arm and began to lead her down the corridor and she didn’t protest more than a small tug away. The walk was silent and neither of them dared to speak until they reach the destination...which was at the end of the hall near a flight of stairs. It was the only room at the end of this particular hallway, far from any other rooms. The white haired man pulled a key from the leather jacket that he was wearing again.  _ It must be his style or something _ , she thought to herself.

 

He unlocked the door and pushed her inside before closing the door swiftly behind him and tucked away the key. The dark room was an eyestrain. Everything was soaked in blue and green light from five monitors in the small room. There were groups of clustered numbers and letters on each of the screens, all utter jibberish to Myung. The equipment looked unnecessarily expensive and complex. There was an air conditioning unit and a filing cabinet that had a swiveling office chair in the center. The bundle of cords from all of the equipment was neatly pulled flush against the wall with zip ties. The blue light also reflected off the dark, shiny tile. There were two doors on the right wall, one that was open to show even more cords and monitors. She assumed it was the storage closet, but she couldn’t assume what was through the other door because it was tightly closed.

 

She just stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to expect in this new environment. Saeran moved around her and to the storage closet, pulling out a generic red lawn chair. Like, it had the mesh cup holders and everything. He unfolded it and plopped it down next to the swivel chair.  _ Was that her chair? _ She continued to just stand there and watch him as he sat in the swivel chair and shrugged off the leather jacket. He turned his gaze up to her and frowned.

 

“Well? Sit down, I don’t have the time to deal with any of your shit today.” he grumbled.  _ Woah,  _ did his personality change? He lacked his typical taunting and almost mystic creepiness. He just seemed tired and impatient today. She hesitated and then sat in the lawn chair without taking her eyes off him. She didn’t trust him and she was cautious. She was cautious because she was scared. She no longer wanted to fight at him only to get hurt, but she didn’t want to be taken advantage of either.

 

Before words were exchanged, he dropped a stack of books into her unprepared arms. She muttered an  _ oh god  _ and barely managed to keep from dropping the stack on the ground. Her eyes ghosted over the spines of the books.  _ Coding for Dummies, The EZ guide to Computer Programming, and Computer Language 101  _ and many others were among the stack. Oh…

 

_ Oh… _

 

“What...the fuck? You want me to learn this?” she asked the man who was looking at her expectantly. He nodded and shrugged. 

 

“Yeah? What’s the problem? Aren’t you a designer? My research on you said that you design websites.” he stated simply, his mint eyes lit up with confusion. She gave him a blank look. 

 

“Um… Yeah. I  _ design _ websites, not make them.” He frowned at her answer and placed his fingers to his temple.

 

“Your education included a coding class for your program, you had a 3.5 GPA in that class.” He argued, annoyance rimming his voice. She placed the stack of books on the desk.

 

“It was JavaScript and the teacher loved me. I nearly flunked out of that class! The professor gave me mercy and let me do extra credit work. I can’t do  _ this _ ,” she paused and made a gesture to the monitors, “This is rocket science to me!” Her voice got kinda erratic at the end but she didn’t proceed to tell the man that he should have done better research like she would have to anyone else. Saeran facepalmed and rubbed his eyes while sighing. 

 

“So you don’t know anything about this?” he asked, tiredly pulling his hands away from his face. She shook her head sarcastically in response. “So I really do have to teach you everything.” he muttered to himself in defeat.

 

He pulled himself out of his chair and headed for the door before pausing and looked back at her.

 

“I’m gonna go get coffee so don’t move.” and then he was out. The sound of the door closing with a thud stuck in the air. Did he just leave her alone in his workplace? 

 

She laughed to herself when she realised this. The memory of the gun he held to her head prodded her action. While she had the time, she was going to do what she could to get out of here. Where would a gun be? Checking the file cabinets she found nothing and she looked in the storage closet briefly. Where could it be?

 

He left his jacket on the chair.

 

She hurriedly dug into the side pockets of the jacket and almost concluded that she wouldn’t find it until she saw the pocket in the inner lining of the leather jacket. She swiftly unzipped the silken pocket and pushed her hand inside to touch cold metal.  _ Yes! _ She pulled the weapon from the fabric and stared in awe. She had never held a gun let alone shoot one. And now she was going to get out of here even if she had to….

 

No, she couldn’t shoot anyone, could she? Harming someone like this was out of reason… but now in this situation, right? Her own life was at risk and she was given this opportunity so would she take it even if it meant harming someone else? Could she take it?

 

The sound of the door opening and the scent of coffee sent her to her feet.

 

This was her chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BWAAHHAHAHAHHAHAH
> 
> do you hate me yet?


	15. Getting to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran's coffee is disgusting and Myung disapproves silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back.
> 
> I got a good bit of feedback from the last chapter and I loved it. Anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter but the next chapter will be much longer. More content yay and story progression yay!  
> (Just not in this chapter)
> 
> Enjoy as always.

Two coffee mugs in hands and a believer’s robe draped across his arm, the man cracked the door open. He was in mid sentence and his voice trailed off. Myung didn't catch the beginning of what he had said not did she understand the last of his trailed off words. She was too busy having a heart attack.

 

Saeran stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girl pointing his pistol directly at him. Like a statue, he held both coffee mugs still and he didn’t move, his eyes growing wide. Was he shocked? Yeah, anyone with a gun being pointed at them them would be shocked.

 

Myung held the weapon as steady as she could despite how shaky her hands were. She felt just as anxious and scared as if she was the one with the gun pointed at her. Swallowing, she struggled to come up with some sort of compromise, some sort of common ground to give the man. Wanting to avoid shooting him at all costs, her finger didn’t dare to hover over the trigger.

 

She expected the man to run, drop the mugs, duck, hell, any reaction. He only stood their with the same shocked expression. With her voice shaking, she decided to initiate her plan to talk around this.

 

“I won’t shoot. I won’t shoot if you take me back home. Get me out of here and I won’t shoot you.” She threatened, her voice remained steady but her tone was uncertain as if trying to convince herself. 

 

The man lowered his guard and smiled coyly, his eyes crinkling up and his shocked expression melted. With his shoulders slightly dropped, she felt her heart and confidence drop with them. Not the reaction that she was looking for. Maybe he was trying to play it tough like she was?

 

“I mean it! I'll shoot you right now!” her voice seemed to raise an octave, her panic and uncertainty crystal clear. She readied herself for some sort of retaliation by hovering her finger over the trigger. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure you mean it.” He tilted his head, his voice heavy with amusement. “Go ahead then, shoot me and run back to those people who lied to you.” his eyebrows raised as a dare. 

 

She felt completely out of breath. This was her chance so then… why was it so hard? What did he know that she didn't? She closed her eyes and firmed her resolve. If she had to kill to save herself, then so be it. Much like diving into a pool, she squeezed the trigger with her eyes shut so that she wouldn't had to look at the thing that frightened her. 

 

_ Click.  _

 

_ What? _

 

Her eyes shot open. No,  _ no.  _ Her hands unconsciously brought the gun in front of her to inspect the issue. Her attention left the man in front of her. In a panic, she tried again.

 

_ Click click click _

 

The gun wasn't loaded. 

 

It  _ wasn't loaded _

 

Before she could resort to plan B which was to hurl the useless hunk of metal at his head, he was taking it from her hands rather roughly. She hadn't noticed that he quickly sat the mugs down. She expected more of a violent reaction from him, but he didn't seem angry.

 

“You really are something special. I would have never thought that you would pull the trigger.” He taunted through his amused grin. She stood there dumbly and watched as he placed the weapon in the desk by the steaming mugs. With her silence, he continued. 

 

“Did you really think that I would leave a loaded gun in here for someone as a free ticket to kill me?” his voice raised in pitch, his grin grew more vindictive. He reached behind and pulled a clip from his back pocket. Grabbing the gun, he removed the phony clip and he skillfully smacked the loaded clip in place with his palm. He pulled the chamber back and let it slam into place to officially load it. He let his eyes rest on the gun and his smile lowered into a frown.

 

“Because you're surprisingly brave, I'll let you get away with it this once.” He fiddled comfortably with the weapon, “Next time, you'll be dead. Do you understand me?” he asked as if he were laying down rules for a child. Out of fear of what would occur if  she gave a retort, she nodded slowly. She tried to steady her rapid breathing.

 

“Now, sit down. You've got a lot to work to do and I have a lot to teach you.” Immediately, she obeyed and without a word, her lips closed tightly. He took a deep breath and set the gun down in obvious view before settling in his chair. She avoided any kind of eye contact hoping that a grudge wouldn't be held. 

 

Her attention on staring at her lap was interrupted when he carelessly slid a cup of coffee at her, almost startling her.

 

“Here, you might want to drink every drop of that. This is going to take a while and you need to be focused.” his voice was bored and huffy, still angry at the situation of her not knowing as much about computers as he had thought. And also from her almost shooting him. She gazed into the cup to find that it had already been fixed with cream, the color was a lovely light brown. She assumed that it had sugar in it too. 

 

She took the generic mug into her hands, relishing the warmth and scent of the coffee. Her mind wondered if he had tricked her again and put those awful drugs in her coffee. He wanted her to focus on work, so it would be insane to slip that into her drink. She took a sip and recoiled. It was nauseatingly sweet and the coffee wasn't very strong… or not as strong as she is accustomed to. Yet again, it was still appealing to her. She hadn't had coffee since she was trapped here.

 

Without a word, the man busied himself, typing with practiced speed on his keyboard. Strings of letters and numbers made their way across the monitor in the center. She couldn't really call what he was typing on a keyboard because it was a touchscreen monitor that covered most of the desk. She stared in awe, watching as the rocket science of what he was doing began to unfold in a language that she knew nothing about. The blue glow from the typeface flickered as it scrolled. She wasn't sure how long she had been watching but snapped out of it when the drum of fingers tapping on a screen stopped.  The man turned her way with an irritated and impatient look.

 

“What are you doing? Start reading and I'll get with you if you come across any questions. Once you've read the first book, I'll start showing you how to use what you've read. I'm busy, so don't bother me or start trouble. I still have work I've gotta do.” He then took a hurried sip of coffee and went back to wildly typing. Good lord. 

 

She blinked a few times to try to come to terms. He wants her to read the entire damn book just right now? How was she supposed to learn anything from this? Especially after what had just happened. She had barely steadied her breathing after preparing herself to shoot a man and then having to threat immediately fail and be flipped on her head. And now she's just supposed to read a book and learn a new skill in a day? This man was literally insane to think that's how learning works. He didn't learn it this way, did he?

 

To be honest, she really didn't have any clue who this man, this  _ Saeran  _ really was or what his roots are. Why did he hate the RFA so much….why did he hate Seven so much? 

 

She didn't know and asking would probably get her some dumb answer like “oh, but eternal paradise is the shit” or some garbage like that. 

 

She grabbed the first book which happened to be  _ Coding for Dummies  _ and started on the first page.It was all she could do to try to distract herself from the dangerous man beside her and her own droning headache from several days of chemical abuse.

  
She really did need every drop of that sugar water he called coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One would say that Myung's plan...backfired. 
> 
> Ashamed of me yet? You should be. Anyways, there will be a lot more interaction between MC and SAERAN next chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to comment to add suggestions for what you would like to see happen in the next chapter. There won't be much of this ahem, fanservice, but I will pick one thing and have it sprinkled in with my set plans for the next chapter


	16. So Edgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung makes fun of Saeran's fashion sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo!
> 
> Hello, for the first fanservice that I hosted you guys did pretty well. There were several good contributions but only one winner. I flipped a coin and got the suggestion of....
> 
> "Myung questions Saeran's edgy fashion!"
> 
> From Assssspeeeeees
> 
> Thank you and this may be a thing that I'll do in the future so keep your eyes out.

For two days she sat in complete silence. The sound of pages flipping, rapid typing, and the tinking of ceramic mugs being placed on the desk were all that she had heard and it was driving her insane. Today varied from the past two days, however, because she was asked to go and make the coffee this time. 

 

This was the first time that she was left unsupervised to wander freely through the building. She knew that she did have a time limit, cringing as she recalled how harshly Saeran told her to not to lollygag. Still, it felt nice to be able to just walk. As silly as it seemed, walking felt amazing after being cooped up and hunched over a book and small laptop. Her situation had changed somewhat for the better since being his  _ assistant.  _

 

The very word left a bitter taste in her mouth but at least she was now treated with something equal to basic human decency. She got fed nicely and under Saeran's order, Believers would bring in beverages. They had not spoken much to each other and he was constantly ignoring her. Not that she cared, but the atmosphere was always dismal in that “office” of his. Myung couldn't lie to herself, she was learning something from the books. Her captor did pull himself away from his work sometimes to demonstrate a lesson that she had a hard time understanding. It took a lot of skill and focus and her thoughts turned to Seven. She had a newfound admiration for his talents.

 

She made her way into the kitchen area that buzzed with quiet conversation among other Believers. From being here, she had learned that there was a somewhat hierarchy among the Believers. Saeran was on the top on the hierarchical structure, under the Savior as her personal dog. He did everything she said and was highly regarded. 

 

Being his assistant meant that she immediately was considered above the other Believers. That wasn't necessarily a good thing.

 

She kept her hood lowered over her face as she made her way to the coffee pot, praying that no one noticed her. She had been told that she should wear her robe when she went into the main halls to avoid aggression from the others. 

 

“Hey!” some voice rang out behind her causing her to startle and spill a drop of coffee on the countertop. She decided that ignoring the person would be best. Another voice murmured to the aggressive one in questioning. To respond, the man stated loudly. 

 

“Yeah, that's the one that hasn't been cleansed properly. She hasn't fully gone through the ceremony. She has no place here.” Myung didn't turn around and didn't visibly acknowledge the buzz of confused and angry whispers of the kitchen dweller. Instead she simply grabbed a handful of cream cups and sugar along with a spoon and crammed them into her robe pockets. With both mugs in hand she barely cast the robed figures a glance as she turned on her heel and began towards the door. 

 

Unfortunately, one of the more aggressive believers wasn't going to let her get away easy and grabbed her robe sleeve. Coffee dribbled to the floor as her sleeve was tugged back. She then decided to stop ignoring the agitated man. 

 

“Don't touch me! This coffee isn't for me.” She decided to take benefit from being Saeran’s  _ assistant.  _ “You don't want me to tell Saeran that you're bothering me, do you? He’s busy enough without having to deal with you. Now, excuse me.” She harrumphed and shook her arm loose. The cup with the least coffee would be hers then.

 

This didn't seem to scare the Believer like she had hoped. He followed her out the door and into the living space. The people that were standing in groups or lounging around immediately turned their attention to the disruption.

 

“Don't act so high and mighty, you don't deserve that position! You're just the RFA’s rat!” she clenched her jaw and stopped her in her tracks.  _ No, it's not worth it _ . With many eyes burning into her, she reluctantly started to walk and ignore the man again when he grabbed her good this time, sending it falling off around her shoulders to reveal her face and hair. She had enough. She didn't care how much trouble she got in. She turned towards the man with full intent of dousing his ass in boiling hot coffee.

 

Before she could swing her arm back, a hand was rested on her shoulder. She stopped to glance behind her. It was another hooded figure. She wasn't sure if she was being attacked or helped by the person behind her so she jerked her shoulder from the person's touch, trying to steady the coffee. A familiar and comforting voice told her that she had been saved by a friend.

 

“I'm Believer A306. The Savior had something to ask you, we need to go meet her immediately,” the voice stated before directing his voice at the attacker, “If there are no other disturbances, then we must be going.” 

 

“Oh, of course. I'm sorry to be a bother.” The man said, his tone passive aggressive. Thank god that she hadn't had the chance to toss coffee on the man. Saeran would have been pissed and she would had caught hell for it.

 

Myung quietly agreed and watched as he pulled her away from the dumbstruck man. The familiar person pulled her into an empty hallway. The dull candle light flickered over the navy curtains, even so early in the morning. 

 

“Thank heavens for you, Jihyun. I tried to ignore him but he-” she was cut off when the man in front of her shushed her. She silenced herself to listen to what he had to say. He was her only gateway to the outside and she longed to find out if he had told the others where she was. Was he going to deliver news that they were working on a way to help her? She felt excited and anxious simultaneously as she stood there. Hopefully, he had done the right thing. 

 

“Myung, I sent the coordinates of this place to Luciel however…” the man looked down at the ground, his turquoise eyes avoiding hers, “He's having a hard time with his other work right now. The deadline is so tight that if he doesn't get it finished on time, the agency will...well…” he trailed off but she knew what he meant. The agency would make him disappear, like he has briefly mentioned before. Her heart sank and she struggled to ask what was in her mind. 

 

“So… I have to stay here longer?” She questioned, her voice heavy with disappointment. She saw the man nod but found another way “Why not you just get me out of here? Are you still planning on staying here?” her face twisted with confusion and hurt. 

 

“I...I have to. I have to stay here to keep an eye on her. I think she still may change.”  his voice thick. He was barely able to read the confusion on her face with his poor eyesight, “Rika, I mean. I can't leave here.” 

 

Myung pressed her lips together while thinking. There was silence as she calmed herself. At first, she wanted to yell at the man in front of her and demand to be brought home. She only knew from experience that further prodding would cause him to sputter an excuse and run away just like he did in the chatrooms, like he did in the dungeon before. She wanted to tackle this carefully. From what Jumin had said, V was very fragile right now. 

 

“Did you at least tell the others? Did you tell Jumin in the very least? Please don't tell me that he still has no clue where I am?” her voiced still leaked the emotion that she felt despite tried to keep it inside. The teal haired man took a deep breath. 

 

“Jumin… is not doing well. He knows that Luciel is working towards finding you, but he doesn't know where or how you are. If I tell him, it will hurt him more to know that you are here. I'll just get Luciel to get you a soon as possible. Just play the part here and lay low.” Jihyun said and she anticipated that he was going to say more, but there were  voices from the other end of the hallway. She had no time to get angry at him for  not telling Jumin, no time to yell at him for being a horrible friend to Jumin who trusted him fully. She just murmured a quick goodbye and set off down the hallway away from him.

 

She wasn't really sure when or how, but by the time she had reached Saeran's office door, the coffee had grown cold. Turning back towards the kitchen defeatedly, she felt the warmth of tears drip down her face.

 

* * *

 

Saeran didn't pry much after she told him that the reason that she was late was because of some jackass harassing her. He didn't seem to care, he just wanted his coffee hot. She watched as he dumped so much sugar into the mug that she's surprised he didn't need insulin.

 

Without much trouble, they both went to work. She didn't really hate his guts like she had before not was she super terrified of her. She wondered if he was moody lately or if he had been acting when he was all coy and mysterious in the beginning. 

 

Before, she would have thought that slightly messing up would have caused him to do something devilishly horrible. It's only been two days, but she already felt less rigid around him. Yeah, the atmosphere was absolute hell but he didn't really need to threaten her much. Maybe that was why he seemed to drop the sadistic and cot attitude. Maybe it was because she was doing what he asked without much argument or maybe he was just waiting for his mood to change. Either way, she still threaded carefully around him. She certainly didn't want to see the business end of that pistol again. 

 

While she was in the middle of the third book, she unexpectedly got a light smack in the cheek with a spiked bracer. 

It didn't hurt but she flinched back. She realized that he had not done it on purpose but rather he had been stretching and accidentally brushed her. This did not stop her words to rip themselves from her lips.

 

“Ow! What the fuck was that for!” she growled. It was the first thing to slice the silence since this morning and it was noon. The man for the first time seemed to realize that she was sitting next to him and startled at her outburst. He really gets it the zone when he works. His mint eyes glanced tiredly over at the brunette. 

 

“I didn't mean to, gosh. Calm down.” He grumbled back, folding his arms over each over. This was the first time today she had seen his hands away from the touchscreen. He looked pouty and defensive. 

 

“Why do you wear that dumb bracelet anyways? It's so edgy and borderline dangerous you should expect to hurt someone with It someday.” She began, “I understand you want to look all cool and bruting but damn. Doesn't that hinder your typing? 

 

“Where's this coming from all of a sudden? What does my bracer have to do with my work? I can work fine with It on.” He stated, turning his swivel chair towards her and away from his work. Oh, this was the perfect chance to distract him from his work and slow him down! Myung propped her head on her arm.

 

“And also, why do you wear your jacket like that? You know it's supposed to cover  _ both _ of your shoulders, right?” She questioned. Saeran lifted his eyebrows at this commentary on his fashion sense...or there lack of. 

 

“Look,” he demanded, leaning back and pointing at his decorated shoulder, “It shows off my tattoo if I leave one sleeve off.” He pointed out as if proud of it. Myung blinked and came up with another question.

 

“Ah, I see. Why on earth would you show off that tattoo anyways? You know tattoos are super frowned on.” she questioned, looking at her nails. He hadn't even glanced at the monitors. She was doing a good job. He struggled to articulate his answer, but he finally did.

 

“Its dedicated to this place, to my Savior. It shows my dedication to the Mint Eye and to all of the Believers here. In a way, it even shows my dedication to you.” He said, almost smiling to himself at the thought of such a noble cause. But something else lead him to frown and lose that dream like look of happiness from talking about his passion. “But it also reminds me every day of the ones who have hurt me, who have betrayed me.” his time turned dark at some memory. Myung just kept her gaze at her fingernails, not knowing what to say to that. He is  _ so edgy. _

 

“You said dedicated to me? Why would you be dedicated to me, I'm just the RFA hostage, right?” She questioned, sharing her thoughts on the situation, on her position. 

 

There was a moment when she thought she saw softness in the man's eyes. Maybe even a hint of confusion but overall, his expression stayed confident. He leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows on his knees. 

 

“I'm dedicated to you because I know that I have saved you by bringing you here. I know that one day you'll thank me for this. You'll be so happy once you find out that you got out of the hellhole that is the RFA. Saving people like you who have been fooled is my dedication. I'm sure that you'll accept this place as your home.” He said with the same confidence in his voice, a lingering hint of genuine concern and sincerity coated his words. 

 

He actually truly believes he's helping her. He  _ really _ believes that. In his eyes, he has saved her. How? What kind of shitty situation has he been in that makes him believe that this place could ever be a home for him? She felt a twinge of pity for the man. 

 

“If that's how you believe...then why do you say that the RFA is a hellhole. I'll admit that everyone has their flaws, even the person I'm most biased towards. But how can you say that people who work so hard to help others are bad?” She was actually curious and forgot that she was supposed to be distracting him. She wanted to know how he would rationalise this. He took a deep breath appearing to be choosing his words carefully. 

 

“I don't think that everyone in the RFA is bad. There are just two inherently evil and corrupted people who lie and mislead the others. This is what has corrupted the RFA. They all need salvation with the exception of one person who doesn't deserve it.” he said this slowly to really hand the point over to her. 

 

“Let me guess, because of Rika, V is the one that doesn't deserve “salvation”?” She guessed, but Saeran shook his head. Then who…?

 

“As horrible as V is and as bad as the things he has done, he may with a lot of guidance be saved. The one who is too far gone is Luciel. The Savior and I decided that he would never be allowed to enter paradise because of what he had done.” The topic turned his voice bitter, his eyes grew dark and bitterness turned his face to stone. Myung was perplexed. What had Seven possibly done? She made her mind up to defend him. 

 

“I'm sure that's not the case. Seven is weird, yeah, and he also lies a bunch but that's his job. I don't think he's a bad person. If what you say is true, then the worst he has done is let me stay in an apartment with a bomb.” She tried to sound lighthearted as if the apartment wasn't a big deal. If she got out of here, however, she would chew his ass over it. 

“And if that's the worst, then Jumin saved me from that. As long as he takes the bomb out, all is forgiven right?” She tried to reason in defence of her friend...if she could call him that. Their last conversation could have been a friendship ender.

 

The man instead of immediately arguing back gave an unexpected and chilling laugh. She was taken aback and was almost tempted to scoot her chair away from him. What on earth could be worse than leaving a bomb in an apartment? When the laughter finally died from the man, his green eyes glinted. There it was, that lost coy attitude that had disappeared for the past few days. 

 

“He's got you so fooled! Can't you see that he's got you completely brainwashed in believing him? He's horrible and you wouldn't dare trust him around you if you knew what he's done. You don't even know what to call him. Tell me, what's his name, Myung?” he asked trying to prove a point. She had never been less confident in an answer. Saeran's eyes never left hers. With the length of time that she took hesitating, his smile grew with the satisfaction that she didn't know. 

 

“Well… His baptismal name is Luciel…. That's all I know. Besides, his name doesn't really matter. Lots of people have nicknames.” she answered, surely he couldn't argue with that. Saeran lifted his eyebrows and leaned his head on his palm.

 

“You're too sweet, too naive. His names are not nicknames, Myung. He doesn't use his real name because he wants to forget the horrible things he's done.” He he said with a knowing smile. A dangerous smile.

 

“What do you know? How would you know what he's done? “ she challenged. The man grabbed her hands and pulled them into his own. He had very cold hands, she observed. She would have yanked her hands back if she wasn't so invested in the conversation.

 

“That's what I'm trying to tell you. Just be  _ patient _ and I'll let you in on the whole story.” when he said the word “patient”, he squeezed her hands. 

 

“Imagine there are two twin brothers in a house with only their mother. These two boys are super close and rely on each other for everything because their mother is abusive and violent in every sense of the two words. She rarely fed the two so they had to be especially careful of her whims in order to get fed” He began, Myung felt transfixed by his words. What is he getting at?

 

“One of the two boys is highly favored while the other boy who is weak is picked out and used to vent the mother's anger. Because the stronger brother is favored, he is allowed to go outside of the house and he goes to church. Of course, he comes home and tells the weaker twin that he met nice people at church and is planning on rescuing them both. Let me spoil the story for you.” He said the last sentence rather sharply. 

 

“The stronger brother decided that his smaller brother was a burden and left him. The favored brother left and went with his new friends to have parties and have fun. He changed his name to forget the brother he left behind. The abandoned brother, however, didn't get a lucky shot to escape. No, what happened was the mother lost her shit and came down on him twice as hard never believing that he didn't have something to do with the other’s disappearance.” Saeran tugged her hands for emphasis. Myung got it. She understood what the story was about, so that means...

 

“You're a smart girl so I trust you don't have to be told who the two brothers in this story are, do you? Just to make it more clear, the RFA’s precious  _ Seven _ is my brother, Saeyoung. I was just lucky enough to be rescued by the Savior.” Saeran laughed darkly at Myung's expression. She was sure her face showed here mix of emotions. 

 

“So, do you think he deserves anything more than hatred? Your  _ good _ friend?” he asked, tilting his head to the side in mockery. Myung held his gaze for who knows how long. Her heart sank and almost broke.

 

She herself had two brothers, one older and one younger and she could  _ never _ leave them in a situation like that. She wasn't even close to her younger brother but just the thought made her heart clench. Seven...no, Saeyoung had never even mentioned that he had a brother. Did he have a reason to leave him? There's still no exception. She would call Saeran a liar, but she saw the look in on his eyes as he shared his story with her. She finally found the words. 

 

“I can't imagine how horrible that was for you. I could never hurt my brothers like that. I...I can't defend what he did to you. I'm really sorry.” She said and tried to look away from his face. Now she really felt like….shit. 

 

“See? It was only a matter of time before he did the same to the RFA, to you.” He then pulled his hands from hers and pulled her to his chest. Woah, this is not okay. “I saved you from that fate.” His voice rang out truth...but It wasn't her truth. She pushed him away and stood. His features shown a hint of hurt before molding back into a mischievous grin. 

 

“I'm sorry Saeran, but you haven't saved me. Bringing me here didn't save me and no matter how much you or anyone here tries, this is not my home. I want to go home, to Jumin. It's not right to keep me here. I know you won't change your mind, but I want you to understand how I feel.” She hesitated before continuing her thoughts “And I want you to understand that it's also not right to trap yourself here.” 

 

Before he could grab her, argue, or stand she headed for the door shouting over her shoulder that she's going to go take a break. 

  
She went to her room that was thankfully empty and had herself a cry. She was confused as of why, but her tears still spilled for the second time that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this was a hard chapter to write. My heart is in pieces omg. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and participating in my little fanservice experiment from the last chapter. 
> 
> Until next time!


	17. Possible Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran kicks grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo what up.
> 
> Ahhhh, we're getting so close to jumping the story's progress! Anyways, I like this chapter pretty well. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me as I progress this story!

This was the fourth day that Myung had been Saeran's assistant and today was the first day that he saw her lower her guard. 

 

He had been so focused on his work that he hasn't spoken to her all morning and after yesterday he didn't really know how to approach talking to her. Why couldn't she just understand that he was helping her? Even after what he had told her yesterday about what that  _ demon  _ had done she didn't seem to appreciate what he has done for her. After her break she came back and didn't say a word to him… not that she usually does. 

 

It wasn't what he had expected and he had even spoken to the Savior about it. His Savior just told him to give her time, that the true light of the Mint Eye will take long for someone so blind to see. But… he wanted her to see how. How could she not see how corrupt the RFA was? How could she still care for them. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but when she said that this would never be her home, his heart sank.

 

There was one thing that stood out to him from the conversation. It was the last thing she had said to give yesterday besides muttering a goodnight when he let her go to bed. He of course, never went to bed early and seldom got sleep. What she said rang in his head in the silence of her absence.

 

_ I want you to understand that it's also not right to trap yourself here. _

 

Why would he ever leave this place? Everyone else would only hurt him, the world would only attack him. Because he was weak and because he needs this place. To her, it may seem like he is trapped here but he has nowhere else to go. No one to rely on. 

 

He silently wondered what else he could do to change her mind about this place, to get her to come to his side and appreciate him. He wanted her to willingly help him ruin the RFA and truly understand the value in the success of bringing down such corruption. He realized that telling her that he had saved her didn't help. It only made her argumentative and defensive. It pushed her to defend her precious RFA even more. Her  _ precious  _ Jumin and “Luciel”. He unconsciously clenched his fists at his thoughts. 

 

It was then he noticed that he hasn't heard a page turn in a while. He looked over to find the girl asleep. She had lowered her guards enough to fall asleep when she was supposed to be learning. She hadn't picked it up nearly as fast as he hoped and she was going at such a painfully slow pace that he wanted to rip his hair out. He wanted to prod her and demand she get back to work but and idea came to mind

 

He can show her that this place is her home. Yes, he'll be nicer but not so nice that it will make her suspicious. He'll go easier on her, not that he hasn't already. He had been withholding forcing the medicine of salvation on her so that she could properly learn to program without the effects of the medicine weighing her down. He hadn't told his Savior this, but he took it into his own authority. She didn't have to know after all. 

 

She was by far the most privileged believer here because of her position. If she wasn't under him and was as rebellious as she was usually, there’s no telling how much she would be broken. Really, she hadn't faced any of the more harsh conditioning that went on here and he was at fault for that. He just hoped it wouldn't backfire on him. But for now, he didn't care and just studied her sleeping face. 

 

She was peaceful and looked at ease. He had never seen her relaxed like this. As long as she had been here, she had a look of worry and anxiety masked over her features. She had a soft face, he noticed, and wondered what her cheek would feel like under his fingertips. A complex feeling arose in his chest. A longing to protect her. After all, she was his. 

 

Would she feel more comfortable here if she had someone to lead her, to own her? His mind twisted and he found delight in the thought. Once again, he wondered what it would be like for her to rely on him, to care for him and stay with him even when he was at his lowest.

 

Could he show her his worst? Could she handle his worst? Owning her and having her be with him here forever excited him. She could do whatever he said and he could test her sometimes, do things he's never done with her. But as it stands, she didn't seem fond of him at all. Maybe all she needed was to be coerced. He could initiate it and if she didn't accept him at first, after awhile she would change her mind.

 

He'll treat her nicely and do subtle things for her. Eventually with enough care, she'll grow to enjoy being around him and like him. Maybe even more?

 

A perfect plan. He grinned and thought a great way to appeal to her right now. She napped quietly and he decided just what to treat her to. Maybe he wouldn't get in trouble for this considering she hadn't fully gone through the ceremony. She was a special case after all.

 

He prodded her carefully and she slightly stirred, her brown eyes cracking open under her thick eyelashes. She was very pretty, he could understand why everyone in the RFA loved her so much.

 

“Get up, we're going to go take a nice break. I think you'll like it.” He urged softly, trying to appeal to her sleepy state. She pulled herself up and grumbled something that he didn't quite catch before yawning. She pulled a few strands of her hair out of her face and he urged her to her feet

 

She staggered as he pulled her to the door, still drowsy from her nap. He grabbed her hand and led her towards the stairwell next to the office. He was careful not to rush down the steps too fast, he didn't want her to trip. 

 

“Where are we going? Aren't you too busy for breaks?” She asked, seemed to have shaken off a bit of that sleepiness. He looked back to see that her eyes had grown bright and curious. Rounding the bend in the stairs, sunlight could be seen through the windows on the lower level of the building. 

 

“You'll see. It's a surprise and as far as my work goes, putting it off for an hour won't hurt.” His voice attempted to be soft and his smile tried to communicate his excitement but the girl didn't seem to buy it. She gave a “mhm” but didn't jerk her arm away or argue. He wondered if her curiosity of where they were going outweighed her evident mistrust of him.  _ She'll trust me in time _ .

 

When they reached the first floor, there was a locked exit door. He observed as her eyes grew wide as he unlocked the metal double doors with his phone. He hoped that the thought of escaping hadn't crossed her mind, he would want to have to lose his progress with her after threatening her again. 

 

Letting go of her hand, he opened the doors and called someone on his phone ordering that lunch be brought to them. The sunlight was painfully bright and Saeran winced as his eyes got used to the sunlight. 

 

Admittedly, he had only came out of the building a few times since being here. He had heard that there was a garden in the back of the building but he had never been. He had no reason to and it never piqued his interest. Today, he still wouldn't go to the garden but rather to a small clearing right next to the building. All around, there was nothing but woods and mountains.

 

Myung stood outside the door and watched as Saeran took his jacket off and placed it on the grass. He sat beside the jacket and motioned for her to sit down, a satisfied smile crossed his lips. She stayed standing and gave him a questioning look, her eyebrows raised. A silent question asking what this was and why. 

 

“I thought you might enjoy the sunlight. So we're both having lunch out here. A picnic, some people call it.” He announced. Myung glanced at the edge of the woods seemingly contemplating running off. He watched as her gaze drifted back to him, relieved that she hadn't made a run for the trees. 

 

He let out a breath he had been holding as he watched her come to where he was sitting and fall to her knees beside his jacket he laid out for her. She didn't take his offering to sit on the jacket but caught him off guard when she fell face first into the grass. She balled her fist around a few tufts of the green stands and ripped them from the ground. Without looking up she tossed a handful of grass a few feet in front of her. 

 

The brunette laid like that and with each second Saeran felt himself getting weirded out. What was she doing? Should he be worried? He had never seen anyone do this and he didn't know what to do. Was she sleeping?

 

He leaned over and prodded her in the side with his finger. She slowly turned her head to the side to glare at him.

 

“What?” She grumbled, her eyes narrowed. He retracted his hand and gave her a nervous smile. 

 

“Are you okay?” was all he managed before she sat up abruptly. He leaned back in surprise, was she going to smack him?

 

“Am I okay? Am I  _ okay _ ?!” she burst, her voice raised and irritated. She grabbed his jacket from the ground and balled it up in on her fists before pressing to her face. She hunched over and shrieked into it, the thick leather muffling the sound. Saeran leaned back to her away from her. He was kinda scared and didn't dare touch her. He had no idea what to do. No idea. 

 

After a long and rage filled scream was finished, she threw the jacket on the ground and rose to her feet. She stomped towards the doors. He wanted to yell out to her and demand she come back, but he didn't want her to lose her mind on him. He was completely shocked and realized that his face showed it. As the doors slammed shut, Saeran began to grow angry. 

 

How dare she. He broke the rules to bring her out here and was going to spend an hour away from his work to spend with her and she just freaked out on him. Why couldn't she let him be nice to hear, why wouldn't she let him convince her? He realized that he was now sitting in the grass alone like an idiot. 

 

Saeran rose to his feet and in a small fit of anger, kicked up a few clumps of grass. He knew this wouldn't help him in any way, so after a few clumps of grass were thoroughly slaughtered, the upset man grabbed his jacket and headed back indoors. 

 

Trying to make her accept him in the way he wants would be harder than he thought.

 

* * *

 

The cold metal barrel was pressed painfully to the red head’s temple. He gave a nervous laugh hoping to be able to talk his way out of this one. The frustrated agent proved to him how critical the situation was. 

 

“Twelve hours. Twelve hours until the project is due. I will drag your ass out of here so quick if you're even a second late. I don't want to have to do that, Agent 707.” The beyond enraged agent growled. Seven tried not to wince when the man prodded him with the gun again. 

He had divided his work the best he could between trying to find Myung and his current project. A few days ago when V gave him the exact coordinates to where she was with no explanation, only minutes later did his supervising agent show up with a second heavy project. The agent had not left his house since and hovered over him the entire time. The only time the agent left was to go have a smoke outside. 

 

For days the knowledge of where Myung was had pried at his brain and drove him on. She was at the same place that he found Elizabeth and had traced activity to before. The same place that he had found Saeran...no, the  _ hacker _ . He prayed that she was okay and wasn't being mistreated too bad. From what little information he had gathered before he found that the organization was a place of some occult religion. He didn't find much more than that. He wondered how V knew the coordinates but he didn't have time to question it too much. And he was still resentful of V for allowing his brother to be… 

 

No, he shouldn't think about that right now.  He was going to work until “Mrs. Vanderwood” left to go smoke a cigarette. Last time the agent took a break, the redhead snuck together a backpack of supplies, weapons, and tools and left it next to his special baby. The car was not only built for luxury but was armored and had bulletproof glass. He desperately hoped he didn't need to take advantage of the modifications, but he was going to drive it just in case. 

 

Myung had been gone for nine days and he had only collectively three days of research and preparation slipped in between his pressing work from the agency. Life threatening work. What he had managed was to avoid having the RFA messenger shut down a few times from the hacker and he managed to hack only a tiny bit into the hacker's personal database. All he managed to find was names of previous RFA party guests along with contact info that was deemed confidential. Even that was difficult because the whole time the hacker had been fighting him back. Today, however, there was a gap around noon that had no activity at all.

 

The messenger, though It still kept its integrity because of his work, had never been more silent. No one knew what to say. Everyone had already called him to vent their concerns and yell at him for not protecting her better. They were all right about him. Jumin was to first to detach from the messenger and the only one who had any clue how he was right now was Seven. Jumin called him every day and weakly asked if he had found anything else. The man had done everything in his power to try to find his fiance. He didn't show up to work and hasn't left his house. It was all Seven’s fault.

 

Seven closed his eyes after ignoring what the agent was saying and warily glanced over his shoulder to see the defeated agent head towards the door with a lighter and pack of cigarettes in hand.

 

It was now or never. The redhead jumped up and grabbed his most important flash drives and headed for the garage. He grabbed the backpack from beside the tire of his vehicle and leapt into the driver seat. The garage door couldn't have been slower. 

 

With the wheels spinning, the car sped out of the garage. An angry shout was faintly heard from the front gate. As Seven hit the main road, two gunshots had been fired and only one familiar  _ ping _ of bullet on metal was heard. He let go  a huff of air and gunned it down the dark road. 

 

The moon was high in the night sky and allowed the man to try and come up with a plan. So far his plan was:

 

#1. Disable the security system at the building after creeping up to the spot on the mountain and at the halfway point that the hacker used to change vehicles, disable the checkpoint in any way necessary. 

 

#2. Find Myung's exact location and get her. 

 

#3. Take her back safely.

 

#4. Beg to have the agency take mercy on him and give him more time 

 

or...

 

... delete all of his ties to the RFA and move locations to avoid getting killed.

 

This is what was going to happen and more likely than not, he would have to disappear as soon as he got Myung back safe. Even if the agency had enough room to be flexible with him, the hacker would probably cut all of his ties with the RFA. They would all be better off without him. They would be safe and he would never have to worry about hurting them again.

 

It wasn't an easy choice...but it was the least he could do for them. It was the least he could do for Myung. Leaving would be the only right thing he could do after getting her into this mess. 

 

He just hoped that he would be able to forget her soon after. He didn't want to hold onto those feelings that he had for her knowing it was impossible. 

 

He could never allow himself to be around her more than necessary to save her. He knew deep down that if she tried to latch onto him, he might end doing something stupid. 

  
He prayed that when he shows up to save her, she'll hate him for getting her into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could just like....hug Seven. 
> 
> Poor baby.
> 
> Anyways, you guys can guess what the next chapter is gonna be right? I'm excited! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung goes to apologise to Saeran and finds his doodles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter and probably the last until Thursday because of my school. 
> 
> Thank you for your support and thanks for reading!

She had wondered exactly how the drugs she had been forced to take had affected her other than just simply making her high for an hour. Today, with a bit of self reflection, she found her answer. 

 

Not only did they make her more mentally numb but also more angry. Her mood swings would happen often and she wasn't sure what emotion she would be hurled into next. Either way, looking back on how she acted today she couldn't help but have a twinge of guilt. 

 

Yeah, she hated Saeran, the Mint Eye, and her whole situation. She hates how her boss… could she even call him that. She's his assistant so would that make him her boss? She hates how he constantly tried to convince her that he saved her. He's so disillusioned and the whole thing made her sad. With what he told her yesterday about  _  Saeyoung _ , she can't help but feel that he's brainwashed and not purposefully trying to harm her. At first she thought he was telling her that because he wanted to manipulate her into hating Seven but now she wasn't sure. And then today…

 

Was he genuinely trying to make her feel comfortable? He had never had that idea before and she had never felt that she was anything other than his pawn of an assistant. She felt her heart break each time she thinks about his childhood. If it's true, then that means Seven suffered the same thing.

 

She didn't hate Seven though, she couldn't bring herself to feel that he did something so horrible intentionally. There must be more to the story and she knew that she doesn't really know her redheaded friend well, but she can't shake the feeling that there's something missing. 

 

But thinking on today, him taking her outside and practically wasting his time for her was kinda….nice? It was nice in a very backwards way and it was almost thoughtful. She remembered the excited smile he had when he lead her outside. That wasn't faked. 

 

The moon hung high in the sky and Myung stood by the window as she thought about what she did after lunch. She had gone back into the office and when he came in she said something kinda mean. She said something along the lines of: 

 

_ I'm never going to like you, so stop trying so hard. I hate it here and nothing's going to change that. You're wasting your time and embarrassing yourself.  _

 

And after she said that the look on his face… she might as well have slapped him. That expression faded after that and they didn't speak at all until she excused herself to go to bed. 

 

She felt the guilt weigh on her because no matter how much she dislikes someone, it's not right to be so hateful to them and hurt their feelings. 

 

She wondered if she should go apologize to him. It was around midnight and she couldn't sleep. Rumor has it that Saeran hardly ever sleeps. She was never in their all night to test that, but other believers whispered to themselves. Another thing she had heart was that he hardly ate too. This she had experienced. She had to remind him that she needed a lunch break often because it never occurred to him. He always settled for junk food and sweets instead of actual food. She never brought it up to him. 

 

Finding herself restless, she left the her room quietly and snuck down the hall. There was a strict curfew and she wanted to avoid getting into trouble if at all possible. 

 

When she reached the door to the office, she gave a soft knock. There was no answer and she hesitated before she cracked open the door. All of the monitors had a standard wispy screensaver looping. The man was fast asleep hunched over the desk. His cheek was squished on his supporting arm, his other arm stretched out across the desk. 

 

There were little doodles on a scrap of paper and she leaned over his sleeping figure to get a better look. Among the random little stars and circles doodles were a bunny, a coffee cup, and what looked like a cartoon… version of her? It had  her hairstyle? She felt herself smile gently to herself. She sighed and decided to just do one thing and leave. She picked up his jacket and draped it over his shoulders. This is probably the first time he has slept in days so he might as well be comfy.

 

She turned to leave and nearly screamed when a hand closed around her wrist. 

 

“What are you doing in here? You know there's a curfew.” She jerked her head back and saw him propping face on his palm, looking extremely drowsy. She wanted to bullshit an answer and run back to her room but she knew he wouldn't release her anytime soon. 

 

“I'll be honest with you, I couldn't sleep. So I walked around and now I'm sleepy again so I'm just gonna go.” She blurted. Saeran gave her a blank look, his mint eyes seemed to be processing what she what was saying. He was half asleep, his expression still remained relaxed.

 

“Why can't you sleep?” he mumbled through a yawn. He sat up sending his jacket falling down around him and rubbed his eyes like a child. Myung wanted to lie and run off, but she knew she would regret it if she did. She took a deep breath and said what was pressing on her mind. 

 

“I wanted to come in here and tell you I'm sorry for being so mean earlier. It wasn't really the right thing to do. And then I saw you in here sleeping so I thought you'd get pissy if I woke you.” She explained, pressing her fingers together. The man motioned for her to take a seat and she plopped down. He blinked a few times and began to wake up more as if he had blinked away his sleepiness. 

 

He leaned over his monitor and tapped the touch-screen  a few times to wake the screens. 

 

“I would have been pissy if I hadn't woken up.” His eyes scanned the many screens. “Hmm, that's weird. There's been no activity since 10:56. He's been down for a while.” She assumed he was talking about Seven. 

 

“And...you don't have to apologize. I just have to try harder.” he said. Try harder? No, that's not what she wants. 

 

He turned to her and his face lit up with an epiphany. His coy smile shown on his face once again, something she knew to look for when it came to him. It meant something bad was about to happen. 

 

“It warms my heart to know that you care for me. Myung, have you been pretending to hate me? Being shy to make me try harder?” he accused, narrowing his mint eyes. His voice and demeanor changes when he does this, it was chilling. She shook her head. 

 

“No. You've got it wrong. I just wanted to apologise. I guess I don't  _ hate  _ you, but I don't agree with you at all. Don't get the wrong idea!” she said and he leaned closer to her. Her heartbeat quickened and she began to feel anxious. Maybe he'll understand

 

“The wrong idea? I think I have the right idea because you  _ do _ care for me. You do. You can't deny it so it's okay. You can drop the act now.” He was beginning to get close to her, uncomfortably close. She leaned back into the chair to lengthen the distance between them 

 

“Listen, I think you are out of it right now. You should just go to bed.” She tried to persuade him to back off nicely. He leaned forward until he was over her and placed his hands on the arm of the chair. She was pinned.

 

“Why can't you let me show you how great this place is? Why can't you let me show you how much I can be great for you?” he began, madness gave an eerie gleam to his light eyes. What had gotten into him? She recoiled as he began again “Let me show you. Let me  _ inside _ your head and heart and I'll let you see the real me too.” 

 

She lifted her fist to punch him in the face. This is wrong. She can't have this, it's the worst thing that could happen right now. He grabbed her wrist before she could punch him and held it out to the side before forcefully pressing his lips to hers. No, no, no! The warmth and shock of it held her in place as he hummed against her lips. She couldn't move despite her body and mind screaming for her to run. The kiss was inexperienced and rough and left her feeling disgusted. He pulled back to get a glimpse at her reaction and made a grave mistake. He had forgotten her other fist. 

 

She gave him an uppercut with everything she had. He fell back off his chair and grasped his chin. His eyes were wide and shock and hurt covered his expression. She froze when she saw his expression but didn't feel for him too much. He fucking deserved it. She sputtered in disgust and wiped her mouth as she made her way out of the room. She darted down the hallway. He didn't call after her thank goodness. 

 

The sudden change in his attitude had completely baffled her. What the hell was that? What was he thinking? This place must have made him crazy or maybe…

 

He doesn't know how relationships work.

 

He just doesn't know. With her knowledge of his past and the fact that he's been here, he must think that the slightest of generosity is the grounds for some kind of relationship. She was disgusted and she felt violated… but she was glad he hadn't tried to take it any farther. She was glad he hadn't tried to chase after her. 

 

She dreaded the morning so much. She doesn't know how she'll manage to get up and go continue sitting in that cage of a room with him for several hours. The tension would be awful, if he didn't try to come with some sort of punishment. She shuddered at the thought. 

 

As much as she felt that everything about what just happened was wrong, she admitted one thing as she crawled into bed.

  
She didn't want to see his face with that look of hurt again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be sudden in approach....but did I make it too sudden haha?


	19. Unpredictable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung learns to hate lavender soap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I've not posted in a while. 
> 
> I've been crammed with final projects and the sort but that's really no excuse. 
> 
> Anyways, here is the new chapter and it is very long, heads up. I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while now so I'm excited to have it out.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dawn broke and sunlight streamed in through the barred windows and settled on Myung’s busy form. She gathered together a rather dull assortment of leisure clothes in her usual routine. She missed wearing skirts and blue jeans and the comfort of the soft sweatpants did nothing for her. Today especially Myung was homesick and short-tempered, daydreaming about her work, her family, and most of all the RFA and her fiance. Her heart ached at the thought of him but that pain turned into anger.

 

Frustration was the tune that her heart sang today as she quickly made her way to the showers. Hoping that no one was occupying the showers, she slunk in without her robe. Her shower was done in peace and she patted herself dry with the navy blue towel. She sighed and became more frustrated knowing that this god forsaken place had ruined her favorite scent of soaps and the like, lavender. She vowed to never use lavender again if she got out of this place. 

 

Not as unfortunately as she thought, someone happened to walk into the steam filled room just as she was about to leave. Short cropped black hair bobbed as the nice girl from the dungeon bounced in, fresh outfit in hand. Myung cringed at the sight of another person but she wasn’t as horrified to see that it was someone somewhat civil, although still insane. The woman’s eyes lit up when she spotted Myung and quickly set her stuff down.

 

“Oh! It’s nice to see you! How are things going? I’ve heard some weird rumors going around, but that’s probably nonsense. Do you like working with Master Saeran?” she asked excitedly.  _ Geez, one question at a time _ , Myung grumbled internally.  _ Master Saeran? Ew. _ The brunette hesitated and felt compelled to be honest with this woman. She had one of those bubbly attitudes that someone couldn’t bare to be cross towards. Myung wanted to say ‘ _ Oh yes, I hate Saeran and I want to go home because I’m being held here against my will but according to what other believers say I’m absolutely fantastic because I’m not dead yet, so I’m just super!!!’ _ but that would be too much.

 

“Um...Saeran is… he’s very different and I’m no good at helping him… but we haven’t had a major falling out yet so it’s okay.” Myung lied, or at least way over sugarcoated the situation. Could it be worse? Yes, probably but she sure as hell wouldn’t say things were good especially after last night. He probably hates her guts right now and that is most likely terms for some horrible punishment. The woman nodded her head thoughtfully.

 

“That’s nice! Well, I’m glad things are turning out well. I don’t know him personally, but I’ve heard that he is really hard working and he’s very reliable.” Unfortunately. Myung had to agree with that.

 

“Yeah, he’s hard working for sure. He never sleeps ever and he never takes breaks. He lets me take a small break to stretch every three hours but he never leaves his chair.” Myung admitted in a noncommitted fashion. “And he gets pissed off when I don’t do anything and daydream.”

 

The girl seemed to understand and casually rubbed clasped her hands together, a habit that seemed common for her.

 

“He’s dedicated so he’s probably too absorbed in his work to get up.” she said before laughing cheerfully,” Speaking of which, you should get going. You don’t want him to get upset if you’re late.” She said, shooing her along with a gesture. Myung nodded and made her way out of the bathroom. Someone needs to restrict that woman from her happy pills or something, she is way too cheery. Although she hated to admit it, the woman did seem to alleviate her of a bit of her own frustration.

 

Quickly hurrying to the office, she hesitated at the door. She had no idea how to act after last night. She debated on whether she should keep completely quiet about the whole thing or if she should boldly call him out on it and make her position clear. Either way, it would be hard. If she were quiet she may never know what the man was thinking and have to face something like this again and if she came right out and said something, then his reaction may not be so great. 

 

The door swung open before she could decide and she quickly pretended to act natural. The man gave her a look of suspicion but quickly forgot it when she sputtered out a good morning. He held the door cracked and leaned up against the doorframe. His curly hair was even more of a mess than usual and his narrowed eyes had purple crescents weighing them down.

 

“I was about to come get you,” he said quietly, his voice hoarse and almost choked up. He must have noticed her uneasy and confused expression, so he moved to hold the door open. “I’m not going to hurt you for last night, so don’t worry.” his voice sounded soft and defeated, something she had never heard from him. He was unpredictable so this could be a bad sign, not to mention that he always seemed as if he was on the edge of a mental breakdown with his rapidly fluctuating moods. She tenderly walked in but couldn’t bring herself to sit down. She wanted to be ready if he tried anything and she found that sitting put her in a vulnerable state. He also didn’t sit down but rather just stood and held his breath.

 

“Um...you’re acting strangely. Are you okay?” she whispered in questioning, careful not to raise her voice in fear that he would yell at her. He didn’t answer and covered his face. After a few seconds of tense silence and stillness from both of them, the man slowly sunk to his knees and a quiet sob fell between his hands.  _ Oh my god, he’s crying. _ This is not at all what Myung had expected from him.

 

A few more quiet sobs ruptured the silence and the brunette was faced with awkwardness. What was she supposed to do? Just leave him? He was literally the worst but leaving someone who was crying was just cruel. Did he deserve it, to be left alone? It wasn't her job to comfort him even after all he’s done to her and helping him was the last thing she wanted to do. She tried to be nice yesterday and god knows where that got her. It would be easier to leave him and forget about this but…

 

It would be the right thing to do to try and comfort him.

 

She bent over and laid her hand on his shoulder. He tensed up at the touch and seemed to still the crying that slightly shook his frame.

 

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong. Why are you so upset?” she managed out softly. She realized that this felt very forced and awkward, but she felt a twinge of relief that she had not just bolted from the room. At least now she’ll have some idea as to why he was crying.

 

He pulled his hands out from over his puffy eyes and gave her a wary glance, as if he had forgotten she was there or expected her not to dare approach him. Maybe this was a bad idea. Before Myung could put her guards back up, he continued his cry and rubbed his eyes.

 

“You’re too sweet trying to comfort me after how I was yesterday, so forward. I can understand why you would hate me but you… still care?” he mumbled almost incomprehensibly through his choked up voice. She didn’t really care for him at all, but she couldn’t just leave him this way. 

 

She couldn’t really answer him but she did do something that she didn’t expect herself to do, her body moving on its own. She knelt and wrapped her arms around him silently because her words would only betray her. She would either lie and cause misconceptions or tell her mind only to discourage him. A hug was a simple comforting fix that requires no explanation.

 

She expected him to shove her away or something to that effect, but he remained still. He took a deep breath and tried to hold his tears back only to unsuccessfully let them flow again. He let his shaky arms drape over her muttered something quietly into her shoulder, his tears wetting the fabric. 

 

“I knew it, you care for me.” she knew better than to argue and stayed silent and he continued to dump his tears onto her. Minutes went by and the crying melted away. She almost wondered if he had fallen asleep as she couldn’t really see his face. However, feeling his voice come from nowhere and vibrate against her answered her question.

 

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I’ll try harder and I’ll try not to put you in awkward situations like that. But you do know that everything I’ve done for you has been only good for you, right? That you’re safest with me?” There it was again, that tone, that mood. She pulled away from him preparing herself. He looked at her expectantly, his mint eyes scanned her reaction and becoming cold when he saw that she disagreed.

 

“Saeran, if what you say is true and you do have my best interests at hand, then let me go home. You can come with me and see that the world isn’t as bad as you think. I think you have a lot of potential out there to grow and be happy. What do you say? You can think about it.” she urged gingerly, injecting as much sincerity into her tone as possible. Maybe he’ll agree and take her home. It was far-fetched but if there was ever a time to bring it up, it should be now. 

 

Any softness that was there before vanished from his features. Like a kid being told no, he balled his fist and took to his feet and stomped.

 

“Why are you so corrupt? Why can’t you see that your place is here? I have tried to make you comfortable and keep you away from the true horrors that are endured at this place. Did I make a mistake in not forcing the elixir on you every day? Did I make a mistake in trying to let you learn at your own pace only to have you learn nothing? Are you even reading the material?” he gushed out in a fanatic and rushed tone, using gestures to further his point. She slowly got to her feet as well.

 

“Why can’t you just except it? That you are going to say here and be happy? Have I not done enough for you? Do you want me to  _ more?  _ Do you need me to force you to be happy? I have more than spoiled you but of course, you don’t seem to care. No, the RFA’s little brat isn’t going to be happy unless she is helping them cheat and lie, are you?” His voice was way elevated and boomed over her

 

She decided to yell back.

 

“Why can’t  _ you _ see that everything that is going on at this place is wrong?! It is wrong to keep someone locked up and claim it’s for their benefit. Did you ever ask me if I wanted to be here? NO, you didn’t! I was perfectly happy at home, more so than I’ve ever been. And have you  _ seen _ your “savior”? She worse than anyone I’ve ever met, running a place like this and having someone as talented as you believe that the world is corrupt!” Myung screamed back at him. An anger flashed through his eyes like she had never seen before.  _ Shit _ .

 

He shoved her down over the desk and had her back bent at a painful level. He held her shoulders down forcefully and continued to yell at her in a borderline hysterical manner. She was too scared to try and struggle away, frozen with the fear that if she did anything wrong, she’d be hurt.

 

“You don’t know ANYTHING about the world and how shitty it is! I saved you when I brought you here, she saved you when she accepted you! You are blessed to be under my care. If you were under hers, she would have never tolerated the way you have spoken to me, the way you have treated me. You’re trying to fool me with your kindness only to lure me out into that shithole.” his grip on her tightened and with his next spill of loud booming words, he emphasized himself by slamming her shoulders down into the desk over and over again. His eyes were lit with threatening rage.

 

“There is no telling what could have happened to you if I hadn’t taken you as my assistant. If I wasn’t civil, if I didn’t care about what was best for you, I could have done anything to you. There have been many twisted things that I could have done to you, things you don’t want to imagine. Don’t make me act on those impulses, Myung. Don’t make me want to have  _ fun _ .” the acid dripped from his voice and the reality of everything settled heavily on her. The brunette was dizzy from his forceful threat, her back and shoulders aching. She closed her eyes too afraid to look at him, to meet his fiery eyes. She wanted to say something to smooth everything over.

 

“Okay, okay. Please calm down. Let me go pour some coffee for you and I promise I’ll sort this out when I get back. I think you need some time to calm down a bit.” She spoke softly, her voice unsteady, reflecting how shook she felt. She half expected him to argue and continue yelling, but his grip lessened on her. Had it worked? He was panting from his freak out and he slowly backed away. She eased herself off the desktop and carefully stood in attempt to avoid triggering another attack.

 

“You’re right.” he said through his pants, glancing away from her and to the monitors behind her, “We need to get back to work. Don’t forget to grab your robe before going to the kitchen, it’s required.” he reminded her and she nodded gratefully. She was glad to be let off the hook.

 

Without another word, she slipped away thankful that she hadn’t been hurt more. What a crazy morning already and it wasn’t even close to lunchtime. So much for comfortable silence during her work.

 

She almost forgot to grab the robe before hopping down the staircase and made a beeline for her room. She opened the door and was relieved to see that her roommate had left. She had never met her nor did she plan to but she was sure that she would see her at some point in time. She pulled the door closed and grabbed the robe off the rail of her bed. She hurriedly slipped it on over her clothes. Just as she was about to leave, she heard the most bizarre sound.

 

_ Drrrrrr _

_ Drrrrrr _

_ Tink _

 

It was coming from right behind her and she stopped in place. Slowly, she turned around and saw a bobbing mop of red hair. No, it couldn’t be...

 

_ Drrrrrr _

_ Drrrrr _

_ Tink! _

The familiar figure at the window held a yellow power drill in his hand and had taken the two bolts off the top of the bars. She rushed over and pulled the window up, to frantic to contain herself. She was face to face with Seven and he was her ticket out of here. V did take care of her. He didn’t betray her. The redhead forgot the task at hand and reached his arm in through the bars to cup her face.

 

“Myung! Are you okay, are you hurt?! Did they hurt you!” he gushed out, his voice thick with concern and relief. She thought Saeran had eye bags, but they were nothing compared to how Seven looked. The brunette almost began to cry with relief but she had no time for that. 

 

“Seven, thank god! I’m okay, I’m not hurt. I can’t believe it! Thank you! Thank you so much!” she sputtered, forgetting how to speak. She’s free! She’s  _ free _ . The redhead retracted his arm and placed the head of the drill over the third bolt. She watched excitedly at the bolt fell onto the windowsill. They both stopped in their tracks when they heard knocking on the door. Myung spun around and felt her heart drop.  _ No, this can’t be happening _ . 

 

“Myung, are you in there?”

 

Saeran.

 

“Um, Yes! I am and I’m er… I’m changing clothes so don’t come in!” she lied quickly and looked back to Seven whose golden eyes were widened. The brunette silently begged him for an answer and he mouthed ‘ _ do something!’ _ . 

 

“Oh, well I thought about what just happened and I wanted to say sorry. I’ll go make the coffee so just go back to the office when you’re done changing. You need to get on that last book asap.” Saeran answered, his voice muffled by the door. Myung quickly ran over to the bedside table and as quietly as she could, began to slide it in front of the door. Thankfully it was heavy enough to make a good barricade but heavy enough to slow her down.

 

“That’s nice. Thanks.” she said unconvincingly and her voice was strained as she was tugging at the heavy chunk of wood.

 

“What are you doing? You sound strained.” Saeran asked, his voice conveying his suspicion. As soon as she slid the table into perfect position, she made the decision not to answer and dart over to the window. Hopefully, Seven will have enough time to unscrew the last bolt before Saeran gets into the room.

 

She almost slid into the wall in her haste and rapidly made a motion to hurry up. The redhead seemed to understand and began drilling as fast as he could. It was loud enough to be heard outside the door and it reached her captor’s ears rather quickly. 

 

The man outside the door began to shake the door and Myung was painfully aware that with each rattle he was pushing the table a bit further out of the way. Myung turned her focus to the power drill. The bolt fell and Seven wasted no time in pulling the heavy bars out of place and throwing it to the side. At the same time as the bars rattled with a thud to the outside ground, the door was kicked open and Saeran stood wildly in the doorway. Myung and Seven both glanced at the man before frantically acting together to get her out the window. The red head climbed down the ladder he was standing on to make room for the girl.

 

Before she could make it totally out of the window, Saeran had her by the arm, digging his fingers and nails into her flesh. She tugged her arm forcefully, struggling against him as much as possible. His grip tightened, which she didn’t think was possible. Seven reached up and was trying to help her pry her arm his grip.

 

“Let go of her! Leave her alone!” the redhead yelled from behind her. Saeran’s eyes snapped to the redhead, a glare filling with such cold hatred that Myung felt threatened by it passed his mint eyes.

 

“Don’t you dare tell me anything, traitor! I’ll  _ kill _ you if you take her!  _ YOU  _ let go of her!” He shrieked, his attention turned back to who he had a hold of, “Myung, don’t go with him. You know he’ll betray you too! He’ll promise to help you and then put you in more danger than you’ve ever been in. He has before and he will again but worse. He’ll probably kill you right after he “ _ saves”  _ you because you know too much! He’ll do anything to forget and that includes getting rid of you.” his voice dripped with poison. She held his eye contact. He wasn’t just saying that, he believed it. Myung felt her face drain of color.

 

There’s no way Seven would kill her, would he? No, that’s absurd. There’s no way...But Saeran makes a good point, now that she knows about Seven’s past sins, can she really trust the hacker behind her? She gulped and made her mind up.

 

“No, I don’t believe that Saeran. Let go.” He did not let go. She jerked her arm and twisted her wrist but to no avail.

 

“Listen to me, you don’t have to stay here! I’ll help you. I can help you get out of here and be safe and comfortable. You don’t have to be a prisoner like everyone else. Please!” She urged. For a few moments, it looked as if he was considering her words. His grip lessened slightly.

 

“Do...Do you promise?” He asked as he considered what she had said. Before she could say yes, the redhead behind her tugged her arm again and blurted out his impatience.

 

“Myung! We have to go!” Just like that, Saeran had flipped his focus and found an answer.

 

“No. I’ll never go with you as long as you leave with  _ him _ . I’ll never forgive you. I would rather die here.” He snarled and began tugging her arm again, “So don’t leave with him, stay with me!” he urged, panic rising in his voice.

 

“Okay.” she whispered and Seven yelled behind her. Saeran’s eyes lit up and he cast a smirk at the man behind her, mocking him. He let go of Myung’s arm.

 

“What are you thinking!? We’re going home!” She heard him but ignored him. She knew what she was doing. 

 

Taking a few steps up the ladder, she wrapped her arms around his and leaned in close to his ear.

 

“I’ll come back for you and that’s a promise.” she whispered.

 

Before he could react to her words, she grabbed the top of the ladder and tugged it to the side, jerking it from the windowsill. Saeran gave a shocked yell and the girl and the redhead fell sideways. It wasn’t a long way down, but the landing didn’t hurt any less. The impact knocked the breath from the brunette and she found herself laying on her back. She urged her screaming body to get up and found that the man had suffered her same fate. He too was struggling to recuperate. In no time, they were on their feet and Seven grabbed her by the sleeve and stumbled a bit before leading her away. She could hear Saeran yelling many things out the window at her.

 

“He’ll betray you too! Just wait, he will hurt you horribly.”

 

“I’ll never forgive you for this! You’re a traitor!”

 

And the last thing he yelled, Myung wasn’t quite sure if she had heard it right but it sounded like he had said;

 

“Come back here! I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first chapters that I had planned out when I started this fanfic so I'm very glad to see it finally come to life.
> 
> Also during the scene where Myung was crawling out the window, all my brain could think was...
> 
> Saeran: *kicks down the door* someBODY ONCE TOLD ME


	20. Tears for the Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven can't accept that he's anything more than a burden and Myung is forced to accept that she can't solve everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, its been a month???
> 
> This chapter was so hard to write. I redid it four times trying to get this right.
> 
> It only gets better from here tho!

The car doors of white luxury car slammed shut and the car shook as the two out of breath RFA members clambered into their seats. Seatbelts clicking in unison, the engine was started and the redhead spun out of its spot beneath a tree. Myung held onto the safety handle as he sped onto the dirt road and down the slope of the mountain.

 

After several minutes of tense silence as he sped dangerously on the curved roads with practiced skill, they finally came to the paved road that promised to be more smooth and safe. However, there was a locked gate with a small booth on the side, but it wasn’t locked at all. The person inside was passed out and face down on the desk. She wondered if that was Seven’s doings. Once they had gotten a few miles down the road and it was obvious that they were not being chased or at least had completely lost anyone who might have been chasing them, the redhead pulled over at the nearest gas station.

 

The redhead tossed a baseball cap at her and pulled his hood over his head. He quickly did something on a small laptop, the keys clacking loudly. 

 

“Take off that robe, it’s a dead giveaway. I have looped the cameras in the parking lot and inside, but he may be able to get through if he’s persistent enough to try. This is one of the closest gas stations in the area, so they’ll expect us to be here.  We can’t be inside for more than,” he glances at his phone’s clock, “...4 minutes and 27 seconds. Lets go.” he talked at the speed of light and she obeyed, tossing off the robe that she hadn’t realized she had been wearing and throwing on the hat. She bundled her hair up in the hat to look less like herself.

 

They quickly made their way inside, Myung feeling the impulse to run given the time limit, but Seven told her that it would draw more attention. He went inside and grabbed a handful of Beast Energy and PhD Peppers. He gave her a glance and decided to grab some bottles of water. He also grabbed her favorite candy bar and she had no clue how he knew. When they left with their bag of drinks and a full tank of gas, he laughed bitterly to himself as they hopped back into the car.

 

“Your credit card history shows more purchases of this candy bar than anything else, if you were wondering how I knew.” he said, his voice sounding sad and bittersweet. She wanted to question it, but she had more pressing things on her mind. 

 

He had not dared to speak to her other than necessary things nor did he even really look at her since they had left that place. He could just be incredibly stressed out or tired and that could be why, but to her he seemed...sad?

 

She watched in amazement as he chugged the energy drinks. It reminded her of her college days. After he was done, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and pulled one of the bottles of water out of the bag and offered it to her. “Don’t ever drink energy drinks like I just did. It’ll mess you up” he stated with honesty. She would never dream of drinking an energy drink so fast, she’d absolutely vom. 

 

“Seven, now that you don’t have to concentrate on driving as much, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for coming to get me.” she felt herself get choked up and her throat tighten. He lowered his soda that he was opening as he heard her voice crack. “ I think I would have begun to lose hope in a few days but y-you…” she trailed off, holding her breath so that her emotions wouldn’t spill out. She was  _ so _ relieved that she couldn’t even express it. The man watched wide eyed as she covered her mouth and closed her eyes and began to cry.

 

“Thank you so much, Seven. I mean it.” She didn’t need to do this right now. He probably has enough issues without her breaking down in the passenger seat. She continues to try to stop crying and she holds her breath as a solution.

 

“I did it for Jumin, so don’t thank me. I didn’t do it for you.”  _ ouch _ , that hurt. She wasn’t really surprised after the last time she had spoken to him but it didn’t hurt any less.

 

“Did Jumin tell you to by my favorite candy bar? No, Jumin probably doesn’t even know what candy bars are. He just eats truffles.” she said, a small laugh broke through her tears. It wasn’t a sad cry, it was an extremely happy cry. Seven looked away tiredly. Why couldn’t he just accept that she cares for him, that she wants to be his friend?

 

“What I’m trying to say is, you did do it for me. I know you did! You still came and risked your own safety to save me. So, let me thank you please.” She said, her voice thick with emotion and the tears still flowed, but her voice was joyous. She gave the redhead a crushing hug that she wouldn’t let him escape from. She held him there and thanked him again and again and she was determined to do so until accepted her thanks. He can’t be more stubborn than she is, she wont let him be.

 

Her persistence was awarded when his walls fell and he mumbled something.

 

“I’m sorry. Myung, this was all my fault.” he admitted to her, letting his face fall onto her shoulder. This was strange, Myung had never hugged two people in one day in a similar fashion. Was it also coincidental that they were brothers too?

 

“What do you mean? It’s not your fault, it was mine. I was too naive and curious to even consider that it was a bad idea to try and delve deeper. It’s not your fault at all.” Myung said and the redhead didn’t raise his head from her shoulder but rather wrapped his arms loosely around her and began to cry. Yep, this was familiar. And it wasn’t even noon.

 

“No, it is my fault. I told you that you can’t be around me, that you’d be caught up in a dangerous situation. I- I didn’t watch you like I should have, I wasn’t responsible enough and I couldn’t even stop him from taking you from the apartment.” he pulled away to gauge her expression, his golden eyes full of tears and his glasses slightly crooked.

 

“Why don’t you hate me for this?”

He asked, exasperatedly and confused. His hands reached up to squeeze her arms above her elbows. Myung answered as simply as she could.

 

“Because you are my friend and I care about you. I don’t think you should blame yourself for this...but you have done a lot of other things that are pretty bad. Even so, I don’t hate you and I don’t think I ever will.” The man glanced down at his hands and sniffled.

 

“What do you know about what I’ve done? What did those people there tell you?” he asked, his gaze returning to hers, his eyes focused on her answer and quite sharp despite the hints of tears that still clung to his eyelashes and glasses.

  
  


“Well, for starters you apparently let me stay in an apartment with a bomb you couldn’t control...because it got hacked by the hacker.” she said and clicked her tongue. A hint of anger flared up at that thought but she tried not to let it show that it upset her. He released her arms and dropped his hands into his lap. He glanced out the window at a passerby before breaking the short silence. 

 

“What do you know about the hacker?” he asked quietly. Did she really want to tell him what she knew? What if Saeran was right? What if he did something horrible to her because she knows too much. Was he really that determined to bury his past?

 

Myung let out a bitter laugh, catching the red head off guard. 

 

“Well, let's see? He's a delusional asshole who works entirely too hard and he's easily the most confusing person to be around not because he's mysterious, but because his mood changes on a whim and it's terrifying.” She paused to think of something else.

 

“He insisted the whole time that he was “saving” me from the world and wanted me to be grateful? He trusts her so much he doesn't even know how wrong the whole place is. And his coffee is shit tier at best.” she stopped to look at the tired redhead and decided to stop there. She didn't want to tell him that she knew he was his brother. She just didn't. A feeling of dread fell over her at the thought. 

 

Seven nodded and proceeded with his next question, seeming to dread the question just as much as she did, wiping a tear from his cheek.

 

“Do you know his name?”

 

She froze and looked at her hands. She could trust him, right? He wouldn't have saved her if he meant harm to her. 

 

“Yes...but I know a bit more than his name,” she paused and let him know in one simple go what she knew, “Saeyoung.”

 

A pained expression stuck heavily to his face, clenching his fist and then unfurling them. He took a deep breath before making a request that Myung couldn't accept.

 

“Could you keep him a secret? I don't want the RFA knowing about this, about him. They'll suggest impossible things.” He whispered in a low and pained voice. She could tell it hurt him to ask her this, but it was absurd. She  couldn't keep that of all things a secret. And besides, he didn't seem surprised that his brother was there so it meant he knew he was there. 

 

It meant that he had indeed left his brother to face tragedy.

 

“No, I have to tell. And what do you mean impossible? Don’t confirm what he told me about you. Please do the right thing.” She begged quietly, searching his face. His eyes avoided hers and his sadness was overly present in the tension. 

 

“It's impossible because after I take you back, I'm leaving Korea. I'm leaving the RFA.” He admitted.  “I can't help him, he's too far out of my reach and he's too dangerous for you to help. Just forget about him.”

 

She was shocked. 

 

Myung stared at him in mortification. There is no way she could ever do this. Saeran was right. He was just going to abandon him there and leave. Why would he do that? How could he just leave? What about the RFA? Everyone loved him and he's just going to leave? His brother was in the most dangerous place she had ever been and he's telling her to forget him? 

 

“I-I can't believe you. He was right? Saeran was right.” she muttered in awe. The redhead perked up at the name, fear and anger flickered in his golden eyes. 

 

“Don't say that name! Don't ever say that name again. I don't want to hear it.” He demanded, his voice a harsh growl, a contrast to his soft tone only a minute ago. She flinched back.

 

Anger flared up in her. He's telling her to forget him and his name. He does just want to be comfortable, like Saeran said. Her heart dropped to think that he'll do the same to her when he leaves the RFA. Saeran's words found their way into her mind.  _ He'll betray you too. _ She was sure now that her anger showed on her face because the hacker’s face changed and he raised an eyebrow as if to dare her to say anything else. 

 

She hasn't had the best time around Saeran, dreading every moment she had to spend with him and fearing his unpredictable nature. However, he treated her far better than the red head had so far. He had more values, more love and trust in those who are close to him. She remembered when she asked about his tattoo and he told her that he was dedicated to her just for being there. And then there was this morning. He really was trying but he's so confused. 

 

What was she thinking all of sudden. Saeran didn't care for her. He just wanted to selfishly reach his own goals using her as a pawn. He was the villain here and nothing else…. But was he really? Myung didn't have a clue what she really thought of him. Was he hopelessly horrible or just horribly hopeless? Perhaps is wasn't either of them and she simply didn't understand him. All she knew was that she felt a glimmer of hope for him. 

 

It wasn't enough to like him and nowhere close enough to justify his actions, but it was enough for her to want to save him. She had told him that she would come back for him and she truly meant it. Her plan was to tell his brother and have him help her… but she'll have to find another way. 

 

“I never really believed Saeran when he told me that you had abandoned him and left him to die, but I trust his words now. I thought maybe you would try and fix that but I guess I was wrong.” She spilled out, her voice harsh. “You really do hate him, don't you?” She accused. 

 

Golden eyes widened at her words but she didn't feel sorry. She wasn't going to silently accept this. Not when she knew from his reaction that he really did care for his brother. She wasn't going to let him him live with this kind of regret without first trying to help him understand that he 

 

“I've never hated him. I thought he was happy all these years, I even have pictures to prove it. I had to leave him! You don't know anything!” he responded, echoing her own harsh tone. She took a deep breath and decided to calm herself for a moment. Arguing and letting the heat of the moment escalate this conversation into an argument wouldn't help anything. 

 

She reached out and took his hands in hers to let him know that she wasn't going to start yelling at him again. She wanted to smooth over the tension and help him realize that she was concerned for him rather than blaming him. Her previous statement hadn’t portrayed that very well. She was feeling very conflicted right now and she hoped that taking a moment to relax would help her talk with him better. What he said hurt, but Myung knew that treating him with kindness would be the best way to get him to understand her point of view. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through right now.

 

At the gesture, the redhead took a sharp breath and looked as if he were contemplating snatching his hands away. Instead, he stayed still and scanned her face for any clue as to what she was thinking. 

 

“Look, I know this is hard for you, but you're going to have to trust me to help you. I don't want you to regret your decisions and I want to help you get your brother back. Please don't leave until you've done this one thing. You don't have to stay with the RFA or even talk to me again,” she said and the words encouraged her dried tears to flow again. 

 

“But I think you should at least reach out to him. He doesn't belong in that place and you don't deserve exiling yourself because of it. It's not too late for him and it's not too late for you.” she sobbed out her words and mentally cursed herself for being so emotional. It reminded her of something. This situation reminded her of something from her past too. Something she dearly regretted. She didn't want this pain to be experienced by someone else, especially someone she cared about. 

 

He stared at her, the passing seconds softened his golden eyes. They both let silence hang in the car as he mulled over her words. He took a shaky breath, his shoulders sinking as he let his eyes shut in his hesitation to answer her plea. She could wait. It was the very least she could do for him. 

 

“I...I’ll think about it. I'm not going to go anywhere just yet, but I can't go back home. Not now.”  he stated, his will about refusing to go home unshakeable. Myung judged his expression and watched as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

“What do you mean you can’t go home? Are you in danger, Seven?” Concern melded in her voice as she positioned herself in the seat better. He opened his eyes and looked at the steering wheel instead of at her. He squeezed her hands almost to the point of pain, but she didn't react.

 

“You know that I'm a dangerous person, is that a surprise to you? The agency is after me with a death warrant over my head. If I stay in this country, I'll have to lay low for until the search has died down. It will put you and everyone else in danger. I'm still going to leave the RFA after this and you can't change my mind.”  His voice wavered at the end giving it all away.

 

He didn't want to leave. The sad look in his eyes, the sternness of his voice. He really meant it, but he didn't want that for himself. He let go of her hands slowly and began to buckle himself in. The vehicle hummed to life and Myung straightened up in her seat. She couldn't pressure him anymore than she already had. It wasn't up to her.

 

And it was horrible.

 

She wanted for this whole situation to be fixed. When she got back home with Jumin, she would  tell him everything and she trusted that he would help out with taking down the Mint Eye. Knowing him, he wouldn't hesitate to take action. But there was nothing to be done to solve this. She had to just hope that Seven would change his mind. 

 

“Seven...I-” she was at a loss for words. How could she question his decision if it was this drastic? “I really want you get your brother back, okay” she velted herself in and with his lack of words, decided to say something else as the luxury car pulled out onto the road.

 

“Whatever you decide to do, just know that if you leave us, I'll miss you.”

 

He didn't respond, giving her the silent treatment but she knew that her words had affected him. In the car ride home, her heart ached for him and his situation. 

His heart ached too, this she knew.

 

Because not minutes after she said this, she could see the tears glisten and roll down his face without a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so emotional. This chapter makes me so sad omg, but its okay. I don't like sad endings so all will be well 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this fic and its insane update schedule. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and comment if you like! Love ya.


	21. Two Dimensional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung decided to try and see Seven for who he is instead of pushing her expectations on him all the while wondering how Jumin can exceed every expectation she has for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy. The story is back!
> 
> I haven't played the Ray route yet, but I'm on the common route right now. It won't be long!
> 
> The route may influence the rest of this fic because this story is about Saeran's recovery, but I still intend on following my own idea for this story. The new route will probably only effect details, not major plot points.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me so long and my crazy update schedule!

The soft sound of breathing came from the girl who was passed out in the passenger seat. Her face was squished against the window, her breaths creating a fog that wavered with each exhale. He could only spare a few seconds to look at her before having to turn back to the road ahead. She had been to close to him for five hours while he drove as silently as he could. It drove him crazy. She was relentless and despite his obvious reluctance to talk to her, she still tried to strike up conversation. 

 

After they had left the gas station, it only took her thirty minutes to begin trying to talk to him fondly, asking him about movies he has seen and asking what he did for fun. She also asked how Jumin was coping with everything that was happening. When he provided no answer trying his best to ignore her, she rolled her eyes and began to tell him about things that she had done. She told him stories about her time in school and at work and even gave her something to tease Jumin about. 

 

But he would never tease Jumin about his infatuation with crappy soap operas.

 

He wouldn’t be around long enough to and it was best that way.

 

He tried not to entertain any of her attempts to talk to him, to get to know him better. He knew that she knew he was leaving and it was as if she were indirectly trying to change his mind. It hadn’t changed his mind but just made it harder on him. She didn’t know this, that each time she gave him a small smile or said his name, his heart felt like it was exploding from his chest. Not to mention earlier when she hugged him....

 

He didn’t want to let go.

 

In that moment, he wanted to be selfish and beg her to come with him. The redhead wanted to ask that she leave behind her family and the RFA to run away with him. He knew that was outrageous and she would never do that. She loved Jumin and he was happy that she had someone so loving towards her. She deserved Jumin and he had to force himself to be okay with that. He had to trust that she would be safer anywhere else besides next to him.

 

Because he was nothing but destructive to her and her safety.

 

He had proven that he was no good for anyone when he found that Saeran was in such pain. The way he had yelled at him earlier that morning, his hatred fierce in his eyes. He deserved every bit of that hate, every amount of anger for trusting his most loved person with someone like V. He seethed inside at the thought that the photographer had lied to him about his brother's state. And now Myung knew and was torturing him more with the possibilities that he could save his brother. The possibility that he could change what had happened. He had already talked himself out of saving his brother because he wasn’t strong enough to deal with this. 

 

He should have never left him with V that day. He should have done more than trust him. 

 

He can’t believe that he had been fooled by the photos that Rika had sent him. He recalled the smile on his brother’s face, all evidence that he was fine. He had been fooled. If Rika were alive, he would ask her why she had lied to him and sent him the misleading photos, claiming so sincerely that his brother was thriving. Had Rika known? 

 

It didn’t matter. As much as he wanted, he couldn’t change this. It was his fate, God’s punishment for doing so many horrible things in the agency. This is what he deserved. To be forgotten and left to deal with his own torments.

 

He didn’t deserve Myung’s sympathy.

 

He didn’t want her to lose sleep over him or his brother. As much as he wanted happiness for his brother, he couldn’t help him and he didn’t want Myung to try for fear that she would get hurt. In all honesty, she would most likely be his only hope with her endless kindness but it was unthinkable. She didn’t need to get tangled up into this. He hoped that she would just live her life without worry for him or his mistakes, but that was too much to hope for. She would always worry over unchangeable things like this.

 

He just hoped that she wouldn’t be too upset when he left. He wanted her to forget him and move on. He wanted her to live with Jumin to spoil her. 

 

The tall buildings of Seoul came into view and he gave another glance to the sleeping girl, ignoring the flutter of his heart that came with a simple glance. He was hopeless if only looking at her did this to him.

 

It wouldn’t be long and he wouldn’t have to feel that heart stabbing feeling in his chest when he so much as looked at her.

 

* * *

 

Myung felt something prod her awake and she stirred from the best sleep she had in days. When had she fallen asleep? She peeked her eyes open to find a familiar redhead leaning over her, his hand outreached to prod her again. She stretched and straightened up, the warmth of her sleep fogged her mind and she shivered at the air as she moved away from the window. The hacker withdrew his hand and looked away from her, grabbing his phone to check something. She looked outside the vehicle and tried to take in her surroundings. It was familiar for sure, but she couldn’t quite place it. 

 

Until the saw the giant marble sign that was iconic of her fiance’s company building. 

 

She was awake now for sure.

 

“Where’s Jumin?” she mumbled out, her speech impaired from the sleepiness that hung over her. She cleared her throat and continued her questions with he voice more clear, “Is he here? Has he been working? Is he okay?” she bubbled out, scanning the circle drive for any indication of him. No driver Kim. The tinted glass of the building’s entrance blocked her view to the interior. 

 

“From what he said in the chatroom, he’s on his way down. He should be here any minute.” The redhead answered from beside her, not daring to look at her. His voice was void of feeling and quiet.

 

Myung felt bittersweet at the thought of seeing someone she loved so much but having to leave her friend with such pain. Why was he so stubborn? Why did he insist on leaving and treating her so coldly. She knew very well that wasn’t what he wanted to do. She  _ knew _ that it was hard for him. Why can’t he understand that she would try to help him? That the RFA would try to help him? They all loved him like family and they wouldn’t turn their backs on him for something like this…

 

Oh, an idea. A plan.

 

She glanced over at him to try and gauge his expression before act one of trying to get him to stay. His face was blank and his eyes held a sad acceptance. Like a kid that knew he had to go to the principal’s office. It was now or never, so she worded it as gently as she could.

 

“Seven, I know you want to leave but could you stay just until tomorrow. I know you don’t want to hear this and you want to get out of the country as soon as you can, but please stay for me. I have a lot of news for the RFA and I think having you there is very important. If nothing else, it can be the last thing you can do for me.” she said, the last sentence making her heart heavy. 

 

He said nothing but she knew he heard her. He was pretending to look at something on his phone, but she knew that act too well. She looked down and sighed.

 

“Please. I won’t ask anything else. Please just do this one thing for me. I’m sorry things are the way they are and I wish you could stay...but I’ll respect your decision if you just stay one more night with us. Please…” She begged silently. He took a deep breath before slowly and reluctantly turning his gaze her own. Seconds passed and she tried to grip the emotions that passed his face in such a short time.

 

“Okay, I’ll stay. But first thing in the morning, I’m leaving and you can’t stop me. I want the best for you so… don’t miss me or think about me after tomorrow, okay? Just do that for me.” he gave a counter plead, a hint of emotion surfaced in his voice. He cringed inwardly at his own tone. Myung couldn’t promise that. She couldn’t… but for the sake of him, she agreed for now.

 

“I promise.”

 

He seemed relieved and rubbed his eyes, the bags under them still evident. She worried for his health after having guzzled several energy drinks. She prayed that he would change his mind during whatever meeting the RFA had. She didn’t want to let him disappear without a trace to never see him again. She would always wonder if he was okay, if when she walked under a surveillance camera if he were watching. Her friend didn’t deserve this. He needed to get his brother back and start living his life for himself. She hated that agency that he worked for.

 

The brunette knew there was hardly a chance that he could get out of the agency easily, but she wanted him to quit. She knew they were after him in this moment, but she wanted him to just leave it without being hurt by them. She wished it could just disappear so that he didn’t have to leave.

 

She didn’t have time to muse over it further when something caught her eye. The tinted glass of the doors reflected the sun in a moment of movement. Familiar ebony hair caught her eye as the man rushed out of the building.

 

Myung was out of the car before she even realized her movements. All that mattered was making sure that Jumin was okay and that he knew she loved him. He looked disheveled and fragile. It was her fault for leaving him like this. He called out to her and she ran to him.

 

She practically leaped into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He whispered something but she didn't make out what he had said. He brought his arms over her and hugged her tighter than he ever had. Usually, he was so gentle but he was really desperate to take her in. His embrace was almost painful with all of his strength focused on holding her flush against him. She didn't care. He could squeeze her even tighter and she wouldn't protest. All that mattered was that he was here with her. She hoped that her embrace could convey all the words that she could spill in apology and explanation. 

 

She was lost in his warmth. He always had this effect one her, calming her to the core. She twisted her hands as much as the fabric would allow into the back of his vest. She didn't care if anyone was watching. 

 

His sniffle drew her attention upwards to his warm eyes. He rested his forehead on hers, screwing his face to contain himself. Small tears showed but he didn't wipe them away. His hand shook, showing the emotion that he tried to keep off his face, as he brushed her hair back from her cheek.

 

“I thought I lost you.” His words stung her heart, guilt crashing down on her. The full ramifications of what she had done fell on her in a instant. She had been selfish and left him to wonder what happened to her, left him to worry. Her words stuck in her throat and she couldn't find anything reassuring to say other than generic apologies. 

 

“I'm sorry, I’m so sorry. This is my fault, making you worry like this. I was selfish and stupid and trusted myself too much and I got myself into this.” The brunette gushed out, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut as she admitted this. She couldn't look him in the eyes and that was selfish of her too.

 

“It’s okay because you're here now. If anything, its my fault for not taking into consideration your feelings. I should have trusted your opinion...and I trusted my own reasoning instead.” he brushed his thumb over her face and when she met his eyes she felt as if she couldn't argue anymore. The intensity of the adoration for her in his eyes rendered her speechless, motionless. How could he not be mad? How could he be so perfectly understanding when she really didn't deserve it?

 

After a few moments, his face did change as he let his eyebrows come together and he had a pensive look as he debated something internally. She knew this was coming and she braced herself to answer whatever question he had. She would answer honestly because he didn't deserve less than that. She owed him a golden explanation. 

 

“What exactly was the cause for this? How did you put yourself into that situation? Why did you go back to Rika’s apartment?” he asked, seriousness flooding into his voice. His hand dropped from her face to her shoulder to further emphasise his change in tone. 

 

“Um… don't be mad, because I did something really stupid.” she paused to gauge his expression before continuing, his eyes on her with full intent of absorbing every word she had to say.

 

“You know how I felt like something was being kept a secret from everyone? Well, I decided to take it into my own hands and hire the hacker that put me into the chatroom in the first place to figure it out for me… but that didn't work out very well. I did figure everything out, despite being taken away. There was more of a secret than I had ever anticipated.” her words flowed out and she had to stop herself. She didn't know what Seven knew and wanted to try and keep secret, so she was wary to spill just yet. She had to make sure the entire truth was given to everyone. 

 

“What secrets? Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have helped you in a safer way.” it wasn't anger that surfaced in his words, but hurt, his stormy eyes held his conflict. She could tell that he was trying to keep his disappointment at bay and her heart sank. She turned and gave a glance at the redhead who had been listening the whole time, his expression blank in his own thoughts. He was already out of the vehicle and leaning against the door. She sighed and mentally told herself to trust him more. 

 

“I don't know why I didn't tell you. I think I was somewhat afraid you wouldn't understand? Anyways, I have a lot to tell everyone. We need to call a meeting for the RFA asap. We'll talk about me later, okay?” she promised, her tone was determined. She had to be the bearer of bad news, but it was necessary. Everyone had been in the dark for so long. 

 

Jumin took note of the seriousness of her tone and seemed to read her mind as he released her and pulled out his phone to call for a meeting. 

 

Myung turned towards the hacker, who glanced between her and Jumin, the breeze ruffling his hair. She hadn't really paid attention to her surroundings much, but took in the day. It was late in the evening and the sun was still bright, but she calculated that there was only an hour left of sunlight. The noise of the city drummed around them and people were walking up  shallow marble steps to the doors, bags and briefcases in hand. Some of the people casting glances in the direction of their director. 

 

She turned her attention back to Jumin and was rather glad she had taken that ridiculous ornate robe off before she went anywhere. Sweatpants and a black t-shirt was a much better thing to be walking around in. He gave her a smile and pulled the phone from his ear, his call over. 

 

“Jaehee is in the chatroom letting everyone know to come here. We should go inside and prepare for the meeting. I'll have a room ready and also I’m having a nurse come evaluate your state. You have dark circles, dear.” Dark circles were the least of if. 

 

If he knew what all had happened to her there, he would have a come apart. She was very glad that he had thought to get her medical attention. She wanted to make sure that she was okay herself after the...dare she say “cough syrup” incident. She cringed at the memory of being forced to drink that with such aggressiveness. She hoped she could forget it someday.

 

“Thank you so much, Jumin. Let me get something out of the car really quick.” she said and waited for his approval before she left his side. He nodded and she darted back towards the vehicle, taking the Mint Eye robe from the back seat where she had tossed it before. The red head watched her, his arms folded over his chest. She threw the robe over her shoulder, the white and blue fabric reflecting the dying brightness of the sun. 

 

“What are we doing?” He asked, his golden eyes trying to hide some pressing emotion behind them. Myung replied hastily, urging him to follow with a gesture. 

 

“We're going to have a meeting this evening. Here.” the brunette stated, giving Jumin an affirmative nod. Seven didn't respond and followed her, glancing over his shoulder nervously as they began inside. She in a way felt like through all of this, she finally was beginning to understand the hacker more than anyone else. His emotions and his little gestures were starting to mean something to her. She always saw how quirky he was in the chatroom and part of her had always admired that.

 

But she was beginning to fully understand it was all a ploy and she wasn't a good friend to base her expectations of him on some two dimensional aspect of who he is. Just like with Jumin, who was far from being who people expect him to be. 

 

She wondered if there were more people that she was basing her opinion on by seeing only one side of who they were. 

 

As the thought passed and the three walked through the tinted glass doors, a certain mint eyed hacker passed through her thoughts before fizzling out. 

 

She definitely didn't understand him or what she could conclude about him, but maybe she will in time? She didn't know and she didn't want to think about it right now. Her focus turned quickly back to her fiance in front of her with no regard for anyone else. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be pretty long...so yeah.


	22. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung is left to tell the RFA the truth about the secrets that have been hidden from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This mostly dialogue whatup. 
> 
> I just started Ray's Route and I am already so emotional. Its funny because some details in the route are things that I had interpreted in this fic and also things I had planned. However, some of it is not. Ill just blame that aspect on the fact that this follows the canon storyline and therefore has some differences. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to comment

The last person to arrive to the meeting room was Zen. Jaehee was already in the building and Yoosung wasn't near as far away as the actor had been. Driver Kim had easily driven to pick him up in no time. The members had all hurried to the meeting room where the hacker, the ceo, and the party coordinator sat in waiting. The large oval table covered the room and since Jaehee and Yoosung had taken a seat at the far end, they were quite far from the head of the table where Mying and Jumin sat. The redhead sat at the middle of the table and looked as if he were avoiding looking at anyone.

 

There was silence after all of the questions that had been thrown at Myung before she declined to answer them. She was going to tell everyone at once and she wasn't going to change her mind. Yoosung had been very sympathetic with her and the coordinator's anxiety rose when she realized that she would have to tell him about his cousin. She was going to have to ruin his fond memories of Rika. Myung wanted to hide her face and go home dreading the reactions from the others but she knew it couldn’t be helped. 

 

A cheeseburger wrapper rustled as she stuffed it into the carry out bag, the only sound in the room. Her fiance all but begged her to eat something, offering to call for an expensive meal to be brought to the room. Myung just wanted a classic, all American style cheeseburger that would probably give her diabetes. She ate in silence, listening to the quiet conversation between the blonde and the monosyllabic redhead. Though the attitudes of Jaehee, Jumin, and Yoosung seemed hopeful, the black fog of despair that hung over Seven darkened the room. She couldn't blame him for it. She had a peak of what misfortunes had fallen on his shoulders.

 

The meeting room was surrounded by walls of glass and so the people walking outside could be seen from inside. Myung leaned over to where Jumin had taken a seat next to her, a whisper disappearing from her lips as the actor came around the corner led by a secretary. The woman opened the door and let the man in, everyone in the room straightening up. 

 

“Myung, I came straight away! What happened? Are you okay?” the man gushed out, his scarlet eyes lighting up with worry as he rushed over to her. Myung stood up to greet him, pushing the chair back. 

 

“Thanks for coming, Zen, I’m-” her words were cut off and he pulled her into a quick, friendly hug. She winced slightly when his arm pressed on her lower back. She must be sore there from this morning when… she didn't want to think about it. She lifted her hand up to shove him away gently, but he backed off before she needed to. 

 

“Sorry, I’m just happy that you're okay, but…” he paused, getting a good look at her face, “You look like you've been through hell, babe.” 

 

She couldn't exactly blame him. She knew she looked pretty awful.

 

“Wow, thanks.” she replied defeatedly. Jumin cleared his throat behind her. She knew Zen didn't mean it in a mean way, but his phrasing hadn't been the best. 

 

“I think we would all appreciate it if you would not speak to my darling Myung that way.” he spoke behind her, sharpness rimming his voice. This is not what she needs right now, although half of her appreciated him taking up for her. Before she could say anything to her fiance, the actor spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Geez, I didn't mean it like that. Leave it to the trust fund jerk to be so dense when its not about you. You didn't even-” she cut him off. She's not having it.

 

“That's enough. I'm not going to listen to you two argue through the whole meeting. I appreciate what both of you are trying to say, but I have something more important to say right now.” she quipped out, taking a deep breath.

 

“Right…” the actor said, giving one more glare at the ebony haired man.  Jumin nodded and gave her an apologetic look. Yoosung, who hadn't said anything since he first came into the room, stood up with an inquisitive stance. The members sensed this and turned their focus towards him. 

 

“Since this is an RFA meeting, why isn't V here? Is he so busy that he can't face his responsibilities?” he spoke out, his frustration smeared on his face and his voice reflected his suspicion for the photographer. She gave a glance to Jumin who she knew wouldn't take the news of V keeping everything a secret from him well. The news about V was almost as bad as telling them about Rika. 

 

Wow, this whole situation is straight fucked.

 

“Well, I know why V isn't here and that's part of my explanation.” she began, placing her hands on the shiny surface of the tabletop. Everyone gave her a curious look, even the hacker. Did he know about V being there?

 

“I have very bad news to tell you all. But before that, I have to give you a bit of background info.” she began and Seven rubbed his face. He knew what she was about to say. All of the eyes in the room were on her and she firmed her resolve.

 

“Okay, so first, Rika’s apartment was the least safe place for me to ever stay and the hacker that led me there had the special security system wrapped around his finger. Seven tried his best, but he didn't consider that the algorithm would be hacked. It was unsafe because the security system was just a bomb that would explode when someone unfamiliar entered. You know, destroying all the information and also half the building.” she admitted and Seven held his breath, waiting for the onslaught of accusations and anger thrown at him. Jaehee covered her mouth in shock and everyone else stared in disbelief. No one spoke for a few seconds so Myung added,

 

“And also V knew this and was totally okay with this being a thing. Don't blame it all on Seven because I don't think it was his idea.” she said and found that everyone was too shocked to say anything, except for Jumin who was visibly pissed. His face grew red and he clenched his fist before targeting the redhead.

 

“Luciel, I trust you have a grand explanation as to why you would knowingly put her in danger like this. I can't speak for V, but I find it hard to believe that he would go along with this.” the man managed to keep his cool, but the fire in his eyes didn't cool one bit. She had never seen him angry like this. She knew he wouldn't like it, but mistakes are mistakes. She placed her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

 

“I'm sure he has an explanation because he didn't willingly put me into harm's way, right?” she directed the ending question at the hacker. He looked guiltier than ever and she felt bad for putting him in the spotlight first. He nodded and weakly defended his position.

 

“I'm sorry. I thought I had it under control. I didn't intend for it to turn out this way or put you in danger, Myung.” He admitted in a quiet voice. Jumin didn't seem at all satisfied with the excuse but he decided to stay quiet for now, which was a relief to the coordinator. 

 

“Who came up with that idea? That's insane.” Zen asked aloud, directing his question at the redhead, his voice raising in his shock. Seven gave Myung a hesitative glance and was met with her expectant eyes. She would like to know as well, certain that she knew only half the story from the point of view from Rika. 

 

“The last party before Rika passed on was a party with a lot of big time influential guest who had sensitive information on them in Rika’s apartment. I didn't think it was the best idea, but Rika seemed to think that having that security system innplace would keep the info safe. I trusted her and never thought much about it. It's been there ever since.” he admitted, looking at his hands under the table.  Myung wasn’t surprised at all that Rika had called for something horrible like that. Yoosung looked as if he were going to say something, but Zen spoke up again.

 

“But why would the hacker want that information? This is just a charity organization!” he questioned, confusion thick in his features.

 

“That's because he needs that info for what he's working for which is...an underground religious cult. It's called the Mint Eye and that's where he forced me to go and stay. This cult wants to use that info to take those guest off and induct them in… like they tried to do to me.” she said and let her voice waver towards the end. She didn't get properly sworn in because of her circumstances, but would that be enough to say that they were unsuccessful? 

 

“A cult? How could you put yourself in such a dangerous situation? I know that you wouldn’t purposefully put yourself in the path of the hacker, but what were you doing at Rika’s apartment that day?” Jaehee asked, speaking for the first time since she got in the meeting room. 

 

Myung gave a nervous smile. Now it was her turn to be questioned. 

 

“I was purposefully putting myself in the path of the hacker, to tell the truth. Something was going on with V and with Seven and I wanted to figure it out for myself...but I wasn't cautious enough. I thought that I could hire the hacker and have him figure it out...but I had fallen into the trap and ended up doing what he intended the whole time. Being present to get caught.” she looked over at Jumin who had fear for the situation in his eyes, as if he was scared that something like that could happen to someone he held so dear. 

 

“Thanks to Jumin, I avoided that before the party. I was meant to be a distraction for the RFA so that the info could be stolen and also so that I would give you false hope apparently. But because I stayed with Jumin during the party preparations, I was out of harm's way.” she admitted, smiled gratefully at the man next to her.

 

No matter how the situation of her having to stay at his place during the preparations looked to be a dark whim of the businessman, it had really saved her. He had been right in not trusting the safety of the apartment.

 

He had saved her until she all but turned on him when she went behind his back.

 

“Which leads me to my point of knowing now how the Mint Eye and RFA are related and why V isn't here.” she paused, having fondly looked at Jumin only seconds before. Now she didn't want to look him in the eye. He knew something was wrong just by her look and grabbed her hand to comfort her.

 

How could she tell him that the friend that he has known since he was a child had not trusted him? How could she tell him that his most trusted person had lied to him? She was grateful that everyone had settled in to listen to her all the way through and not bombarded her with questions like she knew they wanted to.  

 

Yoosung looked up and bashfully raised his hand, waiting for her to acknowledge his question. Nevermind. She gestured for him to go ahead.

 

“What do you mean “cult”? What exactly does the Mint Eye do?” he asked, looking unconfident in his question. She took a deep breath. Oh boy. 

 

“They do lots of horrible things under the impression that they are saving people. The Believers, the members, whoever gets brought in is treated as if they are sick and corrupted by the world and told to believe that the Magenta will be their place of paradise. How do they “save” people? They give you mind altering and horrible drugs and brainwash you to the point of believing that you can't survive outside of the place. Other than that, I don't know what the full ceremony is. My circumstances were different from the others there, so I was never fully inducted.” she answered, her anxiety at the thought beginning to get to her and make her heart beat faster. 

 

“My circumstances were that I was to be Saeran’s assistant so I had to get to work immediately. I spent most of my time with him being forced to help him, so I didn't wonder around much or deal with  _ her.”   _ she shuddered at the thought, that very morning she had been told how harsh she could have been treated if she were around Rika while being there. 

 

“Saeran?” Zen asked, leaning forward in his seat, looking up at her inquisitively. Seven had looked up at her and gave her a begging gaze. 

 

“That's the hacker.” she affirmed. Jumin, who had been silent beside her, finally spoke up, grabbing her attention. His stern expression would have been frightful if she hadn't known it wasn't directed at her. 

 

“I have a question for you and I want you to answer it honestly.” his hands met her shoulders and she was forced to look into his eyes. She definitely hadn't gotten over the puppy love stage of their relationship, so this simple gesture gave her butterflies. Him being so direct with her caused her to momentarily forget the situation, the meeting room. 

 

Whatever he asked, she knew she would be truthful. 

 

“Were you hurt through this? Did this “Saeran” hurt you? There will be so much trouble for him if he did, I'll make sure of it.” he asked, his tone steady. He looked deep into her eyes and he already knew the answer from her face. 

 

“Yes and no. It could have been worse, but there were times that the man’s unpredictable mood swings became...harmful. He was certainly not gentle if I retaliated, but…” she trailed off. But what? 

 

She really didn't know how to feel about him, how to judge him. Part of her wanted to without restraint scream from the rooftops that he was crazy and horrible for what he had done to her. However, under the surface, there were some things that were not horrible. When he had the chance to be nasty, he didn't take it sometimes. He always seemed to apologize for his abusive behavior, if more often than not to turn it around in a strange fashion. In a twisted and convoluted way, it was as her was trying to look out for her. According to the other Believers’ gossip, he hadn't been giving her the doses of medicine correctly and avoided having her ceremony. He always made sure that she ate through the day, if absolutely nothing else but a sandwich. It was strange.

 

She didn't know the whole story and she didn't know how to label him.

 

“He wasn't the worst person I've had to deal with.” she said finally. 

 

Jumin closes his eyes in thought and exhaled. 

 

“I’ll trust you on that. I'll make this right, Myung. I’ll go make a few phone calls and-” he began, ready to take immediate action. When she opened her mouth, he fell silent in mid-sentence.

 

“I appreciate it, but we're all going to talk about this as a team, okay? It's important that everyone get a say in what happens.” she said, and he considered her words for a moment. A small smile crossed his face, making her heart flutter. He was trying to protect her and make amends for her and it was so endearing. 

 

“Of course. I didn't consider that. I want you to continue what you have to say.” he encouraged. 

 

Words failed her. It was time to tell about V and Rika. Each were equally as bad and heartbreaking. 

 

“I'm sorry Jumin. What I'm about to say next will hit you hard. And,” she glanced at Yoosung, pulling from Jumin slightly. She faced everyone in the room and felt her heart drop. “You too Yoosung. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, the worst news of all.” 

 

Everyone, if their attention wasn't already present, was now intense. Yoosung looked expectantly at her. 

 

“So...V lied. About Everything.” she began and gave Jumin a sympathetic look. His eyes scanned her face. 

 

“I knew it! Wait, what did he lie about?” Yoosung exclaimed, but the coordinator remained calm. Seven looked up at her knowingly, bags under his eyes emphasizing his emotion. She felt a pang of guilt and understanding for the redhead. 

 

“He has been at the Mint Eye this whole time. Don't worry, he isn't part of it, but that's why he hardly comes into the chatroom anymore. He's been monitoring their activity. He’s kept all of that secret and…” she swallowed hard and closed her eyes in attempt to calm herself. 

 

“ ...He lied about Rika’s death. She's alive… and that's the worst news of all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this isn't slow burn, then I don't know the definition. 
> 
> It took FOREVER to get to this point. But also, I write as a hobby so I don't get updates out very quickly. Maybe that's the problem?


	23. Interrupted Signal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin gets interrupted a ton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....no excuses here but here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long. It was a hard chapter to write but its better late than never.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy!

Instant regret washed over her and stilled her heart as everyone in the room caught their breath. As if the universe signaled all of the voices in the room to be let loose, everyone chimed in with questions that Myung couldn’t make out. Angry, excited, shocked voices swirled in the noise but she couldn't tell what voice belonged to who. The redhead even looked stunned, answering her internal question to if he knew about that secret. 

 

She placed two fingers to her lips and gave a shrill whistle, silencing the room. Yoosung, to her expectation, was the most shaken and the first to shout out into the half of a second of silence. 

 

“Rika is alive?! Is she okay? Where is she? We have to go to her!” his outburst did not seem to catch anyone off guard and he left his spot at the table in his instability. 

 

Myung caught Jumin’s wide and stunned eyes, a hidden communication sparked between them. Had he already jumped to the right conclusion? The fear in his eyes was undeniable and Myung looked away to the blonde who had made his way around the table. 

 

“Why did V lie about her if he loved her? How could he?” Yoosung’s voice was raised and full of exasperation and pain. Tears peeked in the corners of his eyes already, but he wasn't sad. He was angrier than Myung could have imagined him being. She was well aware that everyone held their breath as she mulled over word choices. 

 

“Don’t blame V too much… he did what he thought was best for you all.” Myung began and her defense for V seemes to put Jumin only slightly at ease, but that assumption still hung in his mind. She knew he had concluded what she was going to say. 

 

“What do you mean? Is Rika hurt or something horrible?” Yoosung questioned, his gaze never leaving hers and he leaned in from only a few feet away, anticipating her answer with full attention. She leaned back towards her fiance for personal reassurance, just being close to him made things easier. 

 

“No, but Rika has…” she felt herself begin to panic. How could she break this in a nice way? Any formula of words would devastate the boy in front of her, as well as all of her friends in the room. With his dark eyes, Jumin pleaded her not to say what he suspected.

 

“She's the person who founded the Mint Eye and she's the one who lead an attack against the RFA.” She kept her voice as steady as possible and tried not to let her heart sink when Yoosung looked at her in disbelief. 

 

“What?!” Seven exclaimed and a low “oh no” was whispered by the actor. 

 

“No, You're lying. She would never do something like that! There must be a misunderstanding, m-maybe…” the student began to let his voice drop as he struggled to come up with an excuse. He searched the ground for an explanation. 

 

“Yoosung, I'm sorry. I know for a fact that she is the one who-...” her words fell short when he grabbed her by the elbows and jerked her forward in his amazement. 

 

“No, you're wrong! You don't know her like I do! You can't judge her like that. I’m her cousin, I know she would never do anything to hurt anyone.” His outburst drastically changed the atmosphere of the meeting room. A sob was caught in his throat as he took a breath.

 

It took only a blink of the eye for Jumin to bring himself to defend her, pulling the grip of the blonde off her arms. He didn’t struggle against him, but pulled his palms to his face as his tears began to flow freely. Zen pushed his chair outward and rushed over to comfort the student. 

 

At the same time, Seven slammed his chair back in a chaotic rush, the action didn't escape the concern of the party coordinator. He grabbed his laptop case and headed for the door. No, this can't be happening. 

 

“Seven! Where are you going? Don't leave yet!” Myung called out and struggled around the chairs to meet the hacker halfway. She made it to door before the redhead and made it clear that she was going to block the way until she got her answer. 

 

He glared at her, his golden eyes daring her to argue. His rigid stance didn't sway her.

 

“Get out of my way. I have to go,  _ now _ .” he growled, his eyes looking out the glass door to avoid hers. She frowned, having already made an agreement with him. He said he would stay. 

 

“Why? Please just wait until the meeting is over. We're going to talk about everything, so please.” she stated, hoping the compromise would solve the issue. A glimmer of sadness swam in his eyes.

 

“I have to go. Rika was the one who told me that  _ he  _ was safe and happy all these years. And now she…!” he couldn't find his words. “I have to make this right. I have to go get him after she made him like this. He can’t stay there. This is my fault.” 

 

He had just changed his mind about Saeran?

 

That was good….was it good? She didn't know. She didn't know how to react about her captor. 

 

“We’re going to talk about that next, okay? We are going to figure out what to do.” she said again, hoping that he'll decide to listen to her.

 

“I don't have time for that! The only reason that I'm still here is because Jumin agreed to hide any of the footage that shows me in this building! If I'm going to do anything about him, I have to go  _ now _ !” his outburst rendered her silent for only a moment as she glanced around the room, conscious of everyone's eyes on them. Jumin looked pissed at the entire situation,  his body rigid. 

 

“Don't yell at her like that, Luciel. She's doing her best to-” Myung shot him a look that said  _ I appreciate it but stop _ and he halted mid sentence, wondering if he should argue. She hated to be that way, but this again was not the time.

 

“Look, Seven, you've already run yourself ragged and you're going to get hurt if you go back there in your state. We can help. I'm not sure how, but that's why we're here now.” he shook his head indignantly although he knew she was right. She saw that he was tired and he knew that he could only be so stubborn. 

 

“I don't want...You guys shouldn't have to deal with this.” he said finally, his voice lost it's heat. From behind the redhead, Jaehee cleared her throat, before speaking up.

 

“I have been trying to stay quiet and let you all deal with this personally, but I think I speak for the entire RFA when I say that we'll always support you Luciel.” she said, straightening her glasses as she spoke out. Oh thank god, Myung wasn't the only one who was trying to get support to the redhead. Yoosung wiped a tear from his red face from across the room. 

 

“Yeah, she's right. We're friends and that's what we're for!” the blonde piped up, trying to hide his tears. He really was being brave despite the news that he had just received, already trying to cheer up his friend. Yoosung was someone to admire, Myung decided. 

 

“Yeah, I agree. I don't know how I can help, but I'll try.” Zen said, then gave Jumin an expectant gaze as he anticipated something the businessman might say. Jumin stood with his arms crossed, contemplating the situation and what the best thing to do was. Mying could tell that he was struggling as he gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

Seven took a few steps away from the door, the situation somewhat resolved for now. At least Myung didn't have to worry about him bolting down the hallway. This at least meant that he had made the choice to stay for the rest of the meeting, right?

 

“Of course we all support you, however, whatever we do to help will have to be directly beneficial to the RFA. So, that being stated, who were you talking about going and getting, Luciel?” Jumin asked, not missing a thing. He always picks up on details like this. There was a silence and with the look of shock that the party coordinator had given, Jumin deduced that she knew too.

 

Myung gave Seven a hesitant glance and he pleaded with her silently not to say anything. She didn't want to leave anything out but she would feel bad for directly outing something so personal to the redhead especially with him going through so much right now. 

 

A familiar song began to play in the silence, muffled by a pocket or bag of sorts that covered the source. Its was very familiar to Myung and gave her a feeling of urgency though she couldn't quite place it. The lyrics were ironically bad so that she would turn the music off quicker. 

 

_ “I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed just to get it all out what's in my head and I am feeling a little peculiar.” _

 

Oh yeah, it was her phone.

 

But she hadn't seen her phone since…

 

Jumin reached into his suit pocket and pulled it out almost mechanically. He must have had to deal with her phone a lot with her gone and she wondered how long it took to get it to him after she disappeared. She'll have to ask later. 

 

“Ah, it's your phone, dear.” he held it out and she maneuvered her way back to her original spot by her fiance. As she reached out for it, he quietly said “ This ringtone is ridiculous. Maybe you could change it later, I don't think I can stand to hear it anymore.” his honesty was funny to her and she gave him a giggle as she glanced down at her phone screen. 

 

Junseok Cha. 

 

She quickly answered it and muttered to everyone in the room that it was her brother. She put him on speaker. 

 

“Hey, Myung! I've called you like twenty times. What the heck happened?  Mom called and freaked out and told me I had to come home. I didn't even understand what she said, but are you alright?” her brother gushed out, a slight accent muddled his voice. The sound of background cacophony was present in the call, so he was probably in public.  This had piqued the interest of everyone in the room. Yoosung was heard mumbling that he didn't known about her brother. It was kinda rude to answer the call, but with it being her brother, she couldn't ignore it.

 

“Ah Jun. I'm fine, don't worry about it. I'll tell you later. You don't have to come home for me! What about your job?” she asked, concerned for her baby brother. He worked so hard to get that job and the trip home was a flight across the atlantic. 

 

“Um...haha, I got fired.” he laughed nervously and she could imagine the facial expression he was making right now. “So coming home isn't all that bad. I mean, i'm only staying a month. Besides, I'm in the airport right now. I thought I would call before my flight. Bye bye, Big Apple.” she could hear the twinge of disappointment about his job in his voice. 

 

“Aw Jun, don't worry about it. You'll get another, even better job.” she said, trying to push happiness into her tone if nothing else than the try and cheer him up.  

 

“Y-ah bu- I r-aly want t-  job well-” the signal began to waver really bad and his sentence was lost in the broken parts. Seven narrowed his eyes at this and leaned over the table towards the screen. The static noise thickened and only clipped pieced of his voice made it's way through.

 

She nearly had a heart attack her screen was suddenly seized by black and green and code scrolled up endlessly. She was very lucky that she hadn't thrown her phone. Seven nearly fell trying to get a better look, his suspicions has turned out valid. 

 

The text stopped and an all too familiar laugh sounded in the shocked silence. His laugh was harsh and bitter but she recognised it. How was she supposed to react to this? Jumin protectly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, despite the thing he was protecting her from was her phone. 

 

“Well, you took no time in banding together your pathetic group of hypocrites . I'd be worried that they pose a threat if I didn't know that almost half of you are dirty traitors. Isn't that right, Myung?” his voice was saturated in hate, the pure acidity was enough to make her cringe. 

 

“Me? A traitor? I can't be a traitor if I wasn't loyal in the first place. What do you want?” Mying asked impatiently. She had enough of his little mind games and now that he wasn't there to bully her, she would take it.  Jumin tightened his grip on her.

 

“What do I want?” he asked in mock questioning, the rhetorical tone held in place dramatically before he answered, “ I  _ did _ want you as my darling assistant...but I can see now that you're just as bad as the rest of those fools. I should have ruined you while I had the chance.” he growled and before she could say anything, Jumin spoke up. 

 

“You are very lucky you didn't harm her any more than you already have, because I-” the ebony haired man was cut off by another sharp laugh. 

 

“You what? What would you do? Sue me? I can cripple your cooperation in seconds. I don't think you should underestimate me. I thought at least you were the smartest in the RFA...but it seems that all of you are rotten. You all need to be saved… except for one person. I think your precious princess can tell you who that is.” he laughed again, almost hysterically. Jumin clenched his jaw and Myung placed a finger to her lips. She would take care of this. 

 

Its so strange to think that she was literally hugging this same person this morning trying to convince him to leave the Mint Eye. He seemed like an entirely different person than who she knew back there. He was always so quiet and intent on his work that a peep from her would set him off and while he was always somewhat harsh, times like this morning had her wanting to help him to best of her ability.

 

Until he shoved her into a desk…

 

“It's funny because I can't seem to place who that person is. I think we're all good here. Maybe you're the one who needs to come see for yourself.” she answered, trying to keep her voice steady and calm. 

 

“That's tempting but I’m actually needed here. You're replaceable everywhere you go… and speaking of replacements, I need an assistant. Could you help me come up with someone, princess?” his voice threatened danger. Any answer would be a trap. No one in the meeting room dared to breathe. 

 

“I don't understand what you're getting at, but you're not scaring me.” she stated boldly. 

 

“How brave. You sound like you're in a position to be calm,” he mocked and chuckled darkly to himself, “I've got it! The perfect assistant for me! How about a nice make-up artist that just lost his job and is on a one way ticket to the country? Does this sound familiar?” he teased, his threat was clear to her now. 

 

She felt herself grow angry at the very thought of what he was implying. 

 

“Don't you DARE even think about touching him. If you harm Jun, I will personally make sure you regret it.” she growled into the phone, her protective older sister voice coming out. 

 

“You should have thought about that before you left. But, because I do think you aren't completely hopeless, why not come to an agreement. Let's trade, a brother for a brother.” he said and waited. Zen gave her a questioning look and Seven squeezed his eyes shut in guilt. 

 

Before she could say anything, there was a small noise on the other line. A door being opened. There was speaking that was barely audible and Saeran's voice rung out. 

 

“What are you doing? You can't take me! Agh!” he yelped through the phone and the sound of struggling was the only thing present. 

 

“Um… Saeran?” Mying asked flatly and had no answer. A commotion was heard and what sounded like a keyboard and a chair hitting the ground was heard. Exasperated grunts and whimpers if fleeting pain caught her ear and it was clear to her what was happening. He was going to be punished for letting her leave. 

 

“No! Let go of me! Let go! I don't need it!” The muffled yells of the hacker on the other line was the last thing heard before phone went dead. They all stared blankly at the phone. 

 

She hadn't realized how tightly Jumin had her held to him until he released his grip on her slightly. 

 

“Well…” Seven began, “This is why we can't use the messenger for a while.” he said, rubbing his tired eyes.

 

“No kidding, that guy was terrifying.” Yoosung said aloud, hiding behind the redhead.

 

There was another period of awkward silence before Zen cleared his throat. 

 

“So what do we do now? We have to do something about this. We can't just let him get away with this!” he placed his hand on the table,  leaning in to open his ears to suggestions.

 

“What about Rika? What are we going to do when we dismantle that place?” Jaehee asked, already having it in mind that the Mint Eye has to be dismantled. 

 

Myung gave Jumin a look, gauging his complex expression. 

 

“What are we going to do, Jumin?” She half asked, her voice quiet from what just happened. He took her hand in his. 

 

“Whatever we do, I won't be content if you're in danger. I will use whatever resources I can to make this right. So please, don't suggest doing anything dangerous.” he lifted her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a kiss in a silent plead. Her heart leapt in her chest as the action and pink swam onto her cheeks. 

 

“Jumin, I know that place better than anyone else here does. You all need me to go there. It's the only way, but I already have a plan.” she promised and rushed over to where the robe was draped over a chair.

 

She held it up for everyone to see. 

 

“Someone will sneak in and give info to the rest and since I'm the only one who knows the place, it should be me. But I'll need someone to come with me and sneak in too to spot me.” she announced. 

 

Everyone stared at her like she was nuts and Jumin shook his head defiantly. 

“Absolutely not.” he said outright. Changing his mind would be difficult, but she was sure she could do it. 

 

“I'll stay… and I'll go with her. I think this idea has the potential to work.” Seven said, stepping forward.

 

“Besides, I'll give my life to make sure she's safe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie. Saeran sounds like a supervillain in this chapter. I'm digging it. Also, I wrote this instead of sleeping so it may have some grammar errors and if so, I'm sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Comment if you like


	24. Chocolate Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven gets to savor the intimacy of someone he holds dear, Elly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooow. 
> 
> I like this chapter, enjoy!

Everything felt so unfamiliar to Myung, so fresh and new. It was if being stuck in the dark had dulled her perception of her own expectations of the world. Whatever it was, she felt so good, so free as she stared fondly out the window at the bright lights of Seoul in the night. She recounted the many times she had roamed these streets with her friends and did her daily errands in the endless string of buildings that made up the city. The freshness of the night air gave her a positive energy, the autumn coolness was refreshing. 

 

Her mind was a peace for now, knowing that for tonight she should rest if nothing else. The plans had been set forth in the meeting room and they decided to get busy preparing to dismantle that awful place tomorrow. Jumin had not liked the idea of her getting anywhere near that building and it wasn’t easy to convince him, but she eventually got him to agree. She had convinced him it wouldn’t take long to go inside and steal back the info from the computers in Saeran’s study and that because he had the ability to help, he didn’t have to worry.

 

She trusted him.

 

He begrudgingly allowed this and arranged for serious investigation to be done overnight at C&R on a way to officially criminalize Rika. Without proof, the authorities couldn’t act or take any sort of action legally. He also on the spot hired a few fast seamstresses to make replicas of the Mint Eye robe so they can properly sneak in. He had made it painfully clear that the only reason he was allowing this was because he himself trusted Seven enough to take care of her if anything did happen. 

 

Yoosung after that point was unusually silent and Myung wondered if he was okay. He was rather upset that, like Zen and Jaehee, would be stayed behind to keep an eye on the messenger and Jumin’s company. She felt bad about it, as if she wondered if he was planning on doing something stupid. He could follow them if he did decide to do something like that and he certainly didn’t know the way there. 

 

Her thoughts were washed away by the lingering kiss that Jumin had placed to her temple, she hadn’t even noticed. She was practically on his lap in the back seat and he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was being especially touchy and she had tried not to let her thoughts linger from him. 

 

After everything that had happened, she owed him her full attention at least.

 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She couldn’t thank him enough for what he had to deal with for her sake. She knew that he would want to talk about V later, so she didn’t press it now. In this moment, she sensed that he just wanted her close to him and honestly she didn’t want to leave his side. The brunette pressed herself into his chest, the sudden realization of how badly she missed him hit her. His warmth was a comfort to her when she had no comfort for so long. His gentle presence made her feel warm and protected against all odds.

 

At the sudden strength of her embrace, Jumin’s breath caught in his throat and he cradled her in his lap, indulging in her scent. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, the fluttery feeling of his breathing tickled her neck. 

 

“You smell like lavender, it’s nice.” he observed, whispering just under her ear. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine. 

 

“I will never, ever use lavender soap again, so don’t get used to it.” she groaned into his shoulder, rather hoping that he wasn’t a huge fan of lavender scented things. He lifted his hand to stroke her hair as he hummed in response. His chest rose and fell under her and the feeling was more soothing than she could imagine. She never got how in such a short time of knowing him, he could comfort her without even trying. She hoped she could do the same for him. 

 

He brought his finger under her chin and lifted her gaze towards him, the passing lights from the street fluttering across his face and reflected in his steel eyes. She had never thought of grey as a warm color under she met him.

 

“I missed you so much. You have no idea how much. When I heard that you were on your way back, it was as if I had woke from bad dream.” His whisper brushed her lips and he was fixated on her, studying her face, taking everything in. His eyes held a sincerity that melted her heart with little effort. 

 

“I missed you too. I was scared for you while I was there, I wanted you to be okay no matter what happened to me. I was scared you would think that I left you like I promised I wouldn’t.” she admitted, her shame coating her words and she suddenly felt the urge to look away, afraid to see any glimmer of sadness or anger in his eyes. Before she could turn her face away, he cupped her cheeks and held her in place with a firm gentleness. 

 

“Don’t worry about me, darling. I can imagine how hard this has been for you as I’ve barely escaped it in the past myself.” the moment the last of his sentence left his lips, he pressed his lips together and looked away with the shock of his own words invoking silence. He had said something he had not meant to say. It was her turn to make him look at her. She pulled his face towards hers, soaking up the warmth of him under her touch. Barely visible in the darkness of the vehicle, a light pink tinged his cheeks.

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, pulling back a bit to get a better look at him. A hint of panic shown in his eyes when she pulled away, afraid that he had done something wrong. With a moment of hesitation, he took a deep breath and straightened up.

 

“When I was a child, because of my father’s status, other corporations would target me to exploit my father. Many times I was almost kidnapped and held for ransom, but thanks to my bodyguards, anyone who tried were halted immediately. My father was never happy about the attempts and would assign more guards, but that didn’t always deter the criminals who tried. It was never a big deal because I was never actually…” he trailed off, something he didn’t do often, “So, I can understand how scared you must have been.” he admitted, still refusing to look at her. He didn’t want her to worry, she realized, but it didn’t stop her from wanting to comfort him. 

 

She pulled him to her in a firm hug and he seemed confused as to why, but he didn’t argue. It pained her that he didn’t even know to be upset about something as serious as a childhood trauma like this, brushing it off as  _ no big deal _ when it must have been terrible. She wondered if there were any other things he brushed off and pushed down for the sake of professionalism and public image. It disgusted her that society doesn’t take things like this as seriously when it’s absolutely horrible.

 

“I’m so sorry, Jumin. You shouldn’t have had to deal with that. Please don’t think it’s burdening for me to hear you out, okay?” She wanted him to understand that he didn’t have to keep everything to himself anymore, that she was there to help him even when he didn’t believe his problem was serious enough to talk about. She pulled back and gave his eyes a study, seeing for herself that he trusted her enough to promise her this before he even spoke.

 

“Okay, but I want you to do the same for me, you promise?” he asked, giving her a serious gaze and she nodded. Of course she would tell him everything. She couldn’t possibly ask that of him and no do the same. 

 

“Good, then may I see your back? I noticed that during the meeting earlier you seemed a bit off and I want to make sure you’re okay now that we have some privacy.” He said it is such a way as if he thought she were going to refuse. She hadn’t wanted him to worry about this, but turnabout is fair play even when expressing care for someone. Pushing herself up, she reluctantly pulled her oversized shirt up and turned for him to see. She winced as he carefully brushed his fingers over where she could imaged there was a long bruise. She wondered just how visible it was even in the dull lights of the city night.

 

“Myung.” he breathed out and the single syllable was enough to tell exactly what he was thinking, his disappointment heavy in his whisper. She dropped the fabric back down and met his serious and angry eyes. He wasn’t angry at her and that gave her peace of mind as she saw the heat return to his gaze after only having seen it a few times before.

 

“Did  _ he _ do this to you?” he asked and he hung on her answer, his stormy eyes unwavering. She knew she had already answered with her body language but she owed him an explanation anyways.

 

“I was going to tell you when I had time. This morning he shoved me into a desk during an argument. It was so sudden, I didn’t have much time to react. It’s almost as if he’s a different person sometimes, switching from being vulnerable to angry and violent with no explanation at all. I’m just glad it hadn’t turned out worse.” she admitted and watched as Jumin listened with fear for her on his features.

 

“There’s something here that I don’t know, but I can’t help but notice that you and Luciel both don’t seem to be as hateful towards the hacker as you are with Rika. Whatever happens with the investigation, if the hacker doesn’t end up in prison, then I will be having a very  _ important _ talk with him.” he said in all seriousness as a warning that he was going to do what he needed to protect her. Honestly, he was taking all of this so well.

 

“So you noticed? Um, well I’m going to try to get Seven to open up about that this evening… but if he doesn't, then I’m not keeping it a secret. I’m not going to keep all of you in the dark about the truth of the investigation and what our intentions are when we take down the Mint Eye. I owe that to everyone for all of the worry about me. So trust me, alright?” in response, he nodded but the distraction of Driver Kim pulling the car to the curb kept him from saying anything more. 

 

The elder man walked around and gracefully pulled the door open for them both. They both clambered out and thanked the driver. Rather than going through the main lobby, Jumin always preferred to enter in the back of the tall building to avoid any crowd from the influx of people going in and out of the building. People were always flooding the lobby to visit various things on the many floors of the building including a shopping mall, theater, gym, public pool, and cafe. The shopping mall had its own parking deck and rose to the fifth floor where the mall was located. There was no reason for anyone to go through the over trafficked public elevators and lobby if they had a separate keycard and private elevator, which Jumin just so happened to have. When he had given her a card, she felt really cool like she was in some kind of spy movie.

 

With the pleasing and absolute lack of traffic, the elevator ride was short and the only people in sight were the familiar security guards that were on their constant duty. When they approved the door, she wondered if the redhead would already be inside, Jumin having promised him a place to sleep for the night with his own place being compromised. He had reluctantly agreed, half arguing that he didn’t want to bring any trouble to Jumin with the agency but the ivory haired man had claimed that they would have to do a lot to faze him. 

 

Just as Myung had assumed, the door opened to show the redhead having already made himself comfy on the white sofa, the green light from five laptops illuminated his face in the dark room, dulling the calming glow of the fish tank near the bed. He was typing away furiously and gave a fast glance upwards at the couple before ignoring them. 

 

Jumin flicked the lights on and the hacker covered his eyes and hissed dramatically at the assault on his eyes. She could already tell by the atmosphere that the redhead’s attitude had livened up and he didn’t seem as tortured inside. 

 

“You’re already working? Why don’t you take a break for a bit?” Myung suggested, following Jumin into the kitchen. 

 

“No can do. I’m very tied for time right now and I gotta get this done. Besides, I just got here and I need to make a impactful butt impression on this sofa.” He attempted to joke, but his voice only came out sounding weak, his fatigue evident in his voice. She was going to argue, but a happy voice greeted her before she got into the kitchen. 

 

Elizabeth ran up in greeting, her tail raised high and her blue eyes wide. She gave one continuous meow in excitement and bumped her head into Myung’s calf. The brunette bent down happily, having forgotten that Elizabeth must have missed her too. 

 

“It’s great to see you too!” she beamed as she rubbed circles behind the cat’s ears, a happy pur escaped the fluff ball.

 

“My Elly! You didn’t greet your biggest fan yet!” The hacker cooed, leaning forward on the sofa for a better view of the cat. “Come and give me your best kitty cat lovey wovey.” he said in a baby talk in a hopeless attempt to lure the cat over.

 

“She will not. My  _ Elizabeth _ is not a cheap date and will not give  _ lovey wovey _ .” her fiance asserted from over the counter, pulling a bottle of wine from the cabinet. He caught her gaze and raised his eyebrows in questioning as he pointed at the bottle. She shook her head. The last thing she needed was alcohol after several days of on and off chemical substance abuse. In fact, she probably wouldn’t drink alcohol for a month and cough medicine for a year after  _ that _ .

 

“If I hold her, then can Elizabeth get  _ lovey wovey _ as a break for our guest, hmm?” she coaxed and Jumin paused in the middle of pouring the red liquid into his glass. He made a face as if he were about to argue but then answered.

 

“Only if you’re holding her.” he answered in a sigh. Despite how tired Seven was, he visibly perked up as she scooped the cat up into her arms and plopped down on the couch beside him. His work forgotten, he began his overzealous petting of the fluffy bundle and Myung took a look at the monitors of the various laptops and recognised the same setup as Saeran’s many monitors in that room. The sight gave her an eery and uncomfortable feeling as she remembered how she felt looking at the same familiar monitors back in that hell of a place.

 

A sharp whistle startled her and she snapped her attention to her fiance, who had whistled between his fingers like a suburban mom on a school field trip. She drew her attention to the hacker, who had under her nose began to rub his face over Elizabeth’s. She sighed and released the cat, who jumped away for safety. Relieved, Jumin sat down in the sofa’s matching chair and place his glass of wine onto the coffee table. She hadn’t noticed that he had already taken his tie off until he adjusted his loose collar. 

 

“So, Luciel, how is your work going?” he asked casually, but she knew him well enough to know that he was going to lead up to something in the conversation. 

 

“I have already set the stage at the Mint Eye and made absolutely sure that I can disable cameras and door locks so we can get in. I also have the exact coordinates on file for the investigation team. As far as that goes, we are already there. One thing I noticed is that the messenger hasn’t been tampered with since that phone call earlier.” He was referring to whenever Saeran got in trouble. Myung’s heart sank in worry but she couldn’t place why. Seven’s voice reflected that he felt the same way, his tone lowered with the report.

 

“So you think the hacker is out of action?” Jumin inquired, taking a sip from the wine glass, his questioning gaze unwavering over the rim of the glass. Oh, this is what he is getting at. Myung pressed her lips together and listened on.

 

“Yes, he hasn’t made any other advances on the messenger and he hasn’t tried to deflect any of my attacks. So he isn’t present at the moment, lucky for us.” he stated, his golden eyes glancing over to the monitors to make sure what he was saying was still true.

 

“That’s good. Let me ask about something in that phone call,” He paused and the redhead seemed to understand now what he was going to ask, his eyes widened like a deer in headlights. “What did the hacker mean a  _ brother for a brother _ , other than Junseok?”

 

She hadn’t thought he has guessed that already! She couldn’t handle it. She couldn’t handle the tension and so she bailed. Clapping her hands together, she rose from her spot.

 

“What a great time to order chocolate milk. I’m gonna go get some chocolate milk, bye!” she felt bad but she didn’t want to lie or break any promises directly in front of her friend. She listened as she walked into the foyer to the phone set up there. She ordered the milk and listened in on the two as Seven spoke up.

 

“This isn’t something that I wanted any of you to find out for your own safety, but my family is a complicated issue. The best way I can explain in a quicker way is that my father is someone with a lot of political power and so my brother and I were not scandal friendly and we were pursued as children to end any allegations against my father. Long story short, I had to join the agency to protect my brother but I obviously failed because he’s the hacker and he is being used.” The guilt and condemnation was heard in every word the man spoke. 

 

She hadn’t known this? Why didn’t he tell her that?

 

“How long ago did this happen?” Jumin asked simply.

 

“We were both very young. The worst part in that according to Myung, he hates me now. I understand because I never told him why I left or even that I was going to leave. I trusted someone to take care of him and they lied. Both of them.” heat seared into his last words.

 

“Can I guess? Rika and…” he didn’t want to finish his own accusation, mistrusting his friend now was too hard.

 

“V. They told me he was safe and happy. I wish I had done everything differently and now it may be too late.” he admitted and Myung stepped out of the foyer. She knew she hadn’t been fooling anyone in eavesdropping.

 

“I don’t think it’s too late. If we are careful, I think he may listen to us.. Well, more importantly, you. He obviously still cares about you despite everything he tries to say to prove he doesn’t” she spoke out and gave Jumin an affirmative glance as if to say that this is what she was going to tell him about the hacker.

 

“I don’t know, Myung. I think it’s better that he doesn’t get involved after everything I’ve done to him. I want to help him out of there, but he can’t be put in any danger because of me. That’s why I want to ask both of you to help him if we get him back. You both could help him get on his feet, and I’m sure the RFA will too.” he said, looking at his feet.

 

Nope. Uh-uh. She was sick and tired of hearing this self pity garbage.

 

“Look, I don’t get harsh with people I don’t really care about, but here is some tough love. You need to cut out that self pity, self hate bull _ shit _ and realize that not a single person thinks that you’re a danger or a burden to them. Not a  _ single _ person. You’re one of the smartest people I know and you can and will definitely come up with a solution. Running away isn’t going to do anything but hurt you especially when I promise to help you out. After all of this, do you think I’m going to give up? No! I’m not. You are stuck with me now and there’s not a thing you can do about it. I’m sure the whole RFA thinks the same way.” She said, emphasizing her words with harsh tones. She pulled out what her brother calls her supervisor voice.

 

The room was silent for a few moments as Jumin’s eyes widened at her harshness and Seven struggled to come up with words to argue but failed. Jumin nodded and gave Seven a serious look.

 

“She’s right. You’re like family to the RFA and especially to me. As you know, family comes first and I will make sure that your wellbeing is taken care of as well as your brother despite the fact that I need to have a talk with him.” he confirmed, and Myung smiled at him. He always knows what to say.

 

The redhead rubbed his eyes and looked at both of them with a defeated smile.

 

“I can’t argue because I’m kinda afraid that Myung is gonna hit with a KO smackdown New Jersey style,” he said with humor in his tired voice, “But I think I know what to do about the agency breathing down my neck. I’m going to destroy it from the inside and leak all of the info that I have on them. If they don't destroy themselves, the government will… But I will have to change my name and move.” Myung let out a woosh of breath in relief.

 

“Oh thank god.” she laughed out, placing her hands on her knees. This meant that he would finally get some rest for once in his life.

 

“I can arrange for a place for you to move closer to Seoul, and it can be in my name to lower any suspicion. I hope that will help, Luciel.” Jumin promised, taking another sip from his class. The buzzer at the door sounded and Myung watched as a security guard let in a man carrying a bag full of chocolate milk.

 

“I think I know what you should change your name to.” Myung hinted and counted down on her fingers before giving her answer, rousing participation from the redhead who seemed to have caught on. They both declared their answer at the same time.

 

“Saeyoung!”

 

“Chocolate Milk!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter that I enjoyed writing a lot. It was really fun for some reason.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for hanging on and Im currently writing the next chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and thanks for reading.


	25. The ideal bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myung realizes that she had a friend at the Mint Eye and Jumin wonders if his friend will ever leave the Mint Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a long one after radio silence.
> 
> I love writing Jumin in this one, expecially showing his more vulnerable side.

The last regretful drop of chocolate milk was savored on her tongue as she waited patiently. Among the variety of interesting businesses in the building, she didn’t know there was a medical practitioner just a flew floors down. 

 

The blood test was being done right now and all she had to do was wait. Anyone else would have had to make an appointment before five that evening, which it was well after that, nearing ten o’clock. Jumin insisted she get her blood checked if absolutely nothing else to make sure that they could prepare for any addictive symptoms and withdrawals from the horrible medicine the made her take at the cult. Myung imagined the worst, seeing firsthand how crazed some people had become after years of that “medication”. She came to the conclusion herself that it must take a long time to get addicted to and to really take effect because all it had done to her so far was make her feel gross and foggy.

 

During her wait, Zen had called and yelled over the phone about the situation and he was evidently upset at Seven for leaving her in an apartment with a bomb for some time. She managed to get him somewhat calm and he hung up, declaring a cigarette was needed for his stress. There was still radio silence from Yoosung and the chatroom had been abandoned for the time being. She wondered if a video conference would be safe? She knew Yoosung was having a hard time accepting this, accepting Rika’s betrayal and obvious disregard for anyone else’s safety. She knew worrying about it too much wouldn’t help anything.

 

She straightened up in her spot on the sofa, stretching the sleepiness out of herself as Jumin lead the nurse in. She had a clipboard with the results on it and she took a seat in the chair. Seven was currently taking a shower, having not had time for one in a couple days. Her bun was pulled high on her head and and her scrubs were a pastel pink, suiting her dark hair and eyes. The couch sunk in as her fiance took a seat next to her. The nurse cleared her throat.

 

“There were many substances that were found during the tests and one in particular is especially bad, however, it was only a trace. The combination of the hallucinogenic drugs like various mushrooms, LSD, and peyote cactus were trace elements, but of the sample we had taken, that was only 1% of the alien substances found in the normal blood volume. The other percentages were 3% nicotine, 5% morphine, and the most prevalent substance, lucky for you, was a 91% value of tranquilizer similar to that in nyquil. So to put it in simpler terms, whatever substance was given to you was 91% sleep aid medication. I suggest that you still seek other medical opinions about what kind of action should be taken about the trace amounts of nicotine and morphine, which are highly addictive. However, you said earlier that you don’t have any cravings or symptoms of dependency yet, it is my personal advice to wait and see if any of these symptoms develop before rushing to get nicotine patches.” after her spill, she looked up from the board and waited for any questions.

 

“That… doesn’t make any sense. Why would most of it be sleep aid? I remember being super sleepy and passing out after each little dose, but why sleep aid?” she wondered aloud, “ And I apparently didn’t take it as much as other people there did.” she stated to herself more than to the nurse. The woman straightened her reading glasses and shrugged.

 

“Did you have any friends there? They might have gotten a different concoction to you.” she asked, giving that suggestion that almost seemed absurd until she remembered someone. Someone with short cropped black hair and a dingbatty, naive smile.

 

“In fact, I did have a ...friend of sorts. She was always really nice to me and she was in charge of distributing the drugs. I never got her name, but she was fond of me for some reason. There’s no one besides her who could have done that.” Myung thought aloud, not missing and unreadable glance from Jumin. No doubt that he would worry about her after hearing this, the brunette’s heart sank. He worried enough and she certainly didn’t want him to be further burdened by this new information. 

 

“That may be it. If that elixir was any worse, then you may not even be able to remember your experiences or have any focus right now. You owe whoever may have helped you a lot. Remember, if any other symptoms arise, write them down and get back to our clinic or somewhere else.” and with that, the nurse gathered herself and left, eager to get home after staying so late. 

 

She owed whoever helped her. 

 

That girl in the Magenta who helped her, she was terribly strange and almost overbearingly sweet, despite her loyalty. She seemed lonely to Myung, now that she thought about it. If everything works out in an ideal way when the RFA takes action, she wants for that girl to recover and be okay if nothing else. The brunette realised that she didn’t even know the girl’s name, she didn’t know the name of someone who could be the reason she was still okay now. The thought of that elixir, of the Magenta, and of Saeran was like looking back at a horrible nightmare that she wanted to forget. She couldn’t forget it, because she somewhat felt responsible for all of this. If she hadn’t pried, none of this would have been discovered, which could have been for the best and the worst. At least everyone’s feelings would have been spared without the ugly truth. She knew she was being ridiculous, silently wondering if she had done the right thing after all.

 

Maybe there was merit in keeping secrets?

 

Having sensed the change in Myung’s mood after the nurse had left, Jumin reached out for her hand, shifting beside her. Part of her wanted to jerk her hand away and hide, not wanting him to worry over her anymore or have to see this ugly vulnerability of hers. But he was worse off than she was. Unlike her who had only known the wonderful people of the RFA for less than a month, he had been close to them for years. She had to lead by her own example and not hide or run away. Besides, she planned on spending the rest of her life with Jumin and she had to rely on him sometimes. They would work all of this out. 

 

Without warning, a sniffle broke the silence. Her thoughts melted away entirely and she could no longer avoid looking at her fiance. Her eyes snapped to his face, half covered with his hand, his features crunched together as a tear slid down his face. She felt herself begin to panic, knowing that it takes a lot for him to cry. As if this all hasn’t been enough, if it were her, she would have already cried ten times.

 

“Jumin…” she cooed and pulled his hand away from his face, replacing his hand with hers. “This is hard on you too, I know. Everything will be okay in the end.” she tried to comfort him, knowing that words aren’t always enough. He scanned her face with his sorrowful and concerned eyes, red and glistening. 

 

“You shouldn’t be the one worried about me. I should be strong for you.” he answered back, his voice thick with his outpouring emotions, reaching up to try and wipe his tears away. He was unsuccessful.

 

“No, you don’t ever have to be strong for me. That’s the point. Let me worry for you.” she said, caressing his moistened cheek with her thumb. The raven haired man shut his eyes and let her words soak in. She wondered if that were the first time he had ever been told this and her heart panged for him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into a bear hug, the very gesture showed how much he needed comforting right now. His shoulder shook, even his sobs were hushed. She couldn’t do anything else but try to calm him with subtle gestures like rubbing circles on his back and stroking his soft hair. 

 

Neither of them knew how much time had passed, but sometime in between, Jumin had stopped crying and was content just sitting there in their shared embrace. The silence was interrupted when Jumin spoke up over her shoulder.

 

“Do you think Jihyun considered my will when he decided to hide everything. Do you think he values secrets over our friendship?” he asked quietly, his voice slightly muffled. She thought back to V at the Magenta.

 

“No. When I saw him there and spoke to him, he was really concerned about you. He really cares about you but… I think he’s afraid that the secrets would just hurt everyone if he told us. I think he was trying to protect you.” She said, shoveling as much sincerity into her words as she could. In all honesty, she didn’t know exactly what V was thinking. All she knew was that he did care for Jumin very much and in a way he did help her get out of that place, even if it took a while due to his caution with keeping secrets. She couldn’t fully defend him yet, but she had a feeling that he still cared about the RFA.

 

“If he cared, he could have told me. I could have helped him and he knows that. He also knew where you were this whole time and didn’t tell me when he knew I was so upset about losing you. Why wouldn’t he tell me that at least? I thought I could trust him, but now I’m not so sure.” Jumin spilled, pulling away from her to speak to her face. “Do you think I should still try to trust him after this?”

 

Myung stared at him, not sure exactly what to say. She didn’t want to discourage him, she wanted to promise him the world and more but she also didn’t want to get his hopes up. She took a deep breath and felt put on spot by Jumin’s intense gaze as he tried to come up with an answer based on her face. She knew honesty would be the best solution.

 

“I don’t know, Jumin. I think that whatever happens, you should talk to V about it. I trust that you will figure this out, but I don’t think that you should decide on anything until you talk to him.” she said, admitting defeat to her absence of any convincing answer. She watched as Jumin silently sorted his thoughts, his vulnerability surfacing in him eyes.

 

“You’re right. But…” he trailed off, his voice small, something very uncommon for him, “What if he doesn’t want to talk it out? What if he decides that it’s not worth it?” he was scared for good reason. Losing a friend is the worst thing of all.

 

“You have known him since you were children. Do you really think he would just drop you like that? I don’t think so and worrying like this will only hurt your friendship. I have a feeling that V is just as scared to talk to you as you are that he’ll leave.” She assured, pulling every bit of advice from her youth spent finding and losing friends. 

 

He rubbed his tear stained face and exhaled, his eyes still puffy from his cry. A soft mew sounded and the white cloud of a creature pounced on the couch between them, sensing her owner’s discomfort and sadness. He gave a half-hearted laugh and reached out to pet the kitty, her purs coming out in soft droughs.

 

“I think Elizabeth agrees with you. I need some time to think about all of this, but don’t worry. I’ll be fine, my love.” he said, a soft smile crossing his lips. The sight made her heart flutter.

 

The sound of the bathroom door being shut caught both of their attentions and the freshly showered redhead showed his face around the corner, a towel draped over his damp hair. The shower must have somewhat changed his mood as his sly smile shined from under the towel. Oh no, what did he do?

 

“Oohoohoo, watch out. Curious eyes may see a fun sight.” He joked, Myung now noticing his body was hidden around the corner. Jumin stiffened next to her, not finding the hacker’s humor funny at all.

 

Oh… how many towels had been in the bathroom?

 

“Ju-Ju~, didn’t your maid stock up your bathroom’s linens? There was only one towel.” Before she could react, Jumin had covered her eyes firmly with his hands like a mom with a child in an R-rated movie. 

 

“Don’t you dare show your indecency in my house. My darlings should never be exposed to  _ that _ . Go and wait in the bathroom and don’t call me Ju-Ju.” Myung suppressed a laugh and listened on, imagining what Jumin’s face looked like right now. She heard the hacker chuckle and shift in the hallway. Oh no, was Jumin about to have a melt down?

 

“Oooh, so defensive. I thought the two of you could use some risque entertainment.” he cooed, and Jumin sighed and dropped his hands. The redhead was anything but naked, dressed in baggy pajamas that had Batman all over them. Why did she expect anything different?

 

“I’m sure Myung doesn’t appreciate that joke. She only enjoys sophisticated humor.” Jumin claimed in her defence… she supposed right now would be a bad time to try and explain memes to her fiance. She giggled to herself, now glad that the mood had lifted and things began to feel more normal.

 

“I’m glad you’re in a better mood now.” she said, shifting on the couch. “You were in there for a while.” she observed, and the redhead shrugged. 

 

“Showers are like the gateways to your heart. Each time I get in the shower, my mind grows bigger than the moon. But drying off always shuts that down.” he was right. Showers really do lift bad moods, at least it always had for Myung. Jumin hummed in thought and got to his feet, the sofa bouncing up with the lack of his weight on the cushion. 

 

“That's a good idea. Myung could use a bath to relax. I’ll go draw it now.” he said, rushing off, lowering his face from the redhead. It was sudden, but Myung had a feeling she knew why he had rushed off so soon.

 

He didn’t want anyone seeing the aftermath of his cry beside her. His eyes were still red and he knew that Luciel would catch on if he stayed.

 

Myung glanced down at her lap, at a loss of what to say. She had been talking all day, trying to make things better for everyone. The day felt as if it had lasted a year and the very thought that she had woken up in the Magenta this morning only to be able to fall asleep with Jumin was almost unbelievable. The redhead stood and gave her an examining look before going to sit on the bed on the far side of the room, the fish tank glowing blue. She watched as Elizabeth hopped down and lazily walked to her water dish.

 

“You should go to bed soon. It’s late and you’re probably super drained after all of  _ this _ .” she spoke aloud, getting up to absentmindedly follow the cat into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, I am pooped for real. This will be the first time I’ve slept in days and in Mr. Director Han’s apartment? So luxurious.” he bounced on the bed for a moment. “I’ve never slept on a memory foam mattress.” he beamed. She watched from the kitchen as he rummaged through his backpack that he had tossed on the bed earlier and pulled out his laptop, not hesitating to begin madly typing away. She shook her head and made a beeline to the bedside. 

 

“No. You’re not gonna work all night. You need to sleep.” she lectured, crossing her arms. His joking aura faded a bit to be replaced with seriousness. He paused his typing and looked her in the eye, his golden ones reflected sadness and obligation.

 

“I’m already putting you and Jumin in enough danger even being here. I have to do something about the agency before they do something about me. The only reason that I’m able to stay anywhere close to the RFA in this situation is because this apartment is really safe. Even that may not be enough. I need to work on this.” He explained, but Myung already knew this. She understood but there was nothing he could do if he was this sleep deprived.

 

“All the more reason for you to rest now and work on it tomorrow. You’ll do a better job when you’re refreshed in the morning.” she claimed, reaching down to shut his laptop. A small and defensive  _ hey _ escaped his mouth and she raised an eyebrow to dare him to argue. Just to be sure, she grabbed his laptop and held it under her arm. 

 

“Fine, okay mom.” he teased, knowing that he couldn’t argue. “What next. Are you gonna read me a bedtime story?” she smiled and shook her head. Placing the laptop on the dining room table, she called over her shoulder as she strode to the refrigerator. 

 

“Get under the covers, I’ll make you some warm milk. If I get up and find you on that laptop, I’m not kidding, I will throw it out the window.” she gave an empty and ridiculous threat to further her point. She pulled the milk from the refrigerator, silently thanking Jumin’s nutritionist for not being opposed to dairy. She glanced over to the redhead, who was crawling under the covers. He smirked, his glasses still on his face. He was like a kid, he wasn’t fooling anyone. She knew what he was up to.

 

“Seven, take off your glasses. You’re not fooling me.” she said, pouring the milk into a pan and turning the stove on. He groaned and took them off, placing them next to the reading lamp on the table. She smiled to herself, feeling like she really was channeling her inner mom. She wondered how her mom was doing right now. 

 

“It’s not Seven anymore. You can call me Saeyoung if you want to.” he said softly, rubbing his tired eyes. For a moment, without his glasses, she thought she saw Saeran, the resemblance appeared for only a moment before she could see nothing but Saeyoung. If they were twins, had Saeran had red hair before?

 

“Okay, Saeyoung. Thank you.” she said, stirring the milk and watching as it grew warmer by the second.

 

“For what?” he asked, unsure of why she thanked him when it should be so obvious. She sighed and stopped stirring for a moment.

 

“You know, for everything.” she affirmed and heard him yawn behind her. 

 

“Don’t mention it.” he said, his voice still held the yawn.

 

She continued to stir the milk in silence until it was pleasantly warm. Carefully, she poured it into a mug and put a special touch, an added touch of vanilla extract to give it a nice flavor. She hoped it would taste good to him, anything had to beat the chips he ate and the nasty energy drinks that he chugged earlier that day. She turned around with the mug in hand and frowned when she saw he was fast asleep. She gave a defeated sigh and took a sip of the warm milk instead. The laptop on the glass table gave a notification that the battery was low. Doing him a favor, she placed the mug on the countertop and searched through his backpack for the charger. 

 

There were countless pieces of tech, some of which she recognised and somethings that she had no clue about its function. Among the jumble of disc readers, hard drives, and tangle of cords was an object that stuck out like a sore thumb. A colorful children’s book laid in the tangle and though she had initially been searching for a charger, she found herself too curious to bother concerning herself with respecting privacy. Why would he have a book like this in here? It must mean something unless he just enjoys reading light hearted stories.

 

She held its spine and the book fell open to a particular page, the book mark for the page was a rather large 16GB floppy disc. Her heart dropped at the sight and immediately she knew there was something on this that was not meant for her to see. Still, she considered taking a look at it, her mind drifting to Jumin’s in home office which had a rather old desktop computer that would be compatible. Her own laptop was a Marcbook which had to have and adapter for even a flash drive, so she knew that was out out of question.

 

No, that would be wrong. She gulped and closed the book, placing it back in its spot in the bag. She had found the charger and unraveled it from the other cords, zipping the backpack up and standing to go and plug the laptop up. She quickly plugged it in and heard a notification that it was charging. Her mind drifted back to the book for a moment, but she knew better and grabbed the milk from the countertop. A soft voice called her from the hallway.

 

“Darling, your bath is ready.”

 

She hadn't thought about how good a bath sounded until now. She downed the warm milk and made her way to the bathroom, the delicate scent of flowers drifted into the hallway. She noted that Jumin had already changed into silky blue pajamas, the kind that a dad would be expected to wear in some Christmas movie. She wanted to laugh, but saw a matching pair laid on a towel. 

 

The bath water steamed and was tinted pink in the porcelain tub due to a kind amalgamation of bath salts, bubble bath, and soap petals. She wondered when he had bought these things and if he had bought them for her. She did remember him stating in a conversation that he hardly ever takes baths with his busy schedule. How could he surprise her even more? 

 

“Oh, there's something I forgot. Go ahead and get in, I'll be back with something for you.” he stated, leaving her to get undressed and ease herself into the warm water. She almost wanted to take a photo of the scene, the bath looking so inviting and picturesque. He had even thought of her hair, a hair clip was laid on the side of the tub. Quickly, she rolled her hair into a bun and eased back, sighing contently. The bubbles covered her and gently caressed her skin, a feeling she welcomed and enjoyed. She hasn't had a bath like this in forever and certainly had never had someone make a bath for her. 

 

She wanted to do the same for Jumin, she wanted to find his relaxing equivalent of a bath for her and fix whatever it is when he's stressed or tired. 

 

Just the thought that soon she would be around him all the time was enough to make her heart pound. She really adored him and she was sure she had never felt this way about anyone before. He had already proven his love to her time and time again in small gestures, like this bath. 

 

The bathroom door creeped open and her fiance came in with a large bath bomb. It was pink and purple and had flowers in it, visible under the rough surface of the fizzy compound. He kneeled down beside the tub and held the bath bomb over the porcelain rim. 

 

“I'm sorry, you said earlier that lavender will no longer be your preference, but I bought this before that. Do you still want this?” he asked, pausing as he held the bomb over the water. 

 

“I think with you lavender will be my favorite again.” She admitted. Smiling, he dropped the ball into the water and it immediately erupted into fizz and whirled in the water, the coloring spread and turned the bath pink and purple. They both watched as the dried rose petals and lavender buds came loose and floated delicately to the surface. 

 

She looked to the man who was watching in interest at the bath bomb, his fingers swirled nonchalantly in the warm water. His face was laid on the porcelain, his steel eyes visible under his dark lashes. 

 

She leaned towards him and placed a kiss on his forehead, his dark hair tickling her face. When she pulled back, she saw his eyes closed and a half frown graced his lips. 

 

“I was just thinking about our future, about how we'll be married soon. Some things I want to save for then and it's almost too much to be beside you while you're bathing. Please…” He pleased, his voice soft, opening his eyes to give her an indecipherable look, “Help me keep my composure.” 

 

A deep blush reddened her face at what he was implying. She hadn't thought of it that way when she kissed him. It was more of a thank you kiss than…that. He had lifted his face from the porcelain as she responded.

 

“I didn't think about that. I'm sorry.” she said, her blush still hot on her face. He took a deep breath, she now noticed his own blush that tinted his cheeks. 

 

“I would have never let myself stay next to this long for my own sake, but tonight I don't want to leave your side. I should go before the bubbles fade.” He said, and spared a glance at the layer of bubbles on the water's surface. “The bubbles are still thick, so I can still let myself stay.” He said, the pink turning to red on his face. 

 

“We'll be married soon.” She echoed what he had said previously, further confirming it in her mind. “Jumin, do you like baths too? I mean, when you have time for them?” She asked, and watched as he relaxed again, laying his face on the tub’s rim, the cool porcelain helping his blush. 

 

“Yes, I do. The best place to take baths are in bath houses. I went to one on a business trip to Japan and I loved how the bath was created directly from nature, using the hotel spring I instead of a water heater.” he said, his voice calming. She loved listening to him talk. “We should both go to one someday.” he said, his voice filled with dreamy contemplation. 

 

“My grandma lives in Japan and her friend owns a bath house. We could go there because there's an inn also. However, it's somewhat of a tourist trap.” She said with a laugh. 

 

They talked like this until the water cooled and Myung announced that she would be getting out soon. Jumin didn't leave the bathroom but rather turned his back when she patted herself dry with the towel. The pajamas were very soft and comfortable and in no time, she was done. Jumin’s blush came back when he saw her in the matching pajamas. They both went into the back bedroom and glanced at the clock. It was after midnight. 

 

She sat on the bed and Jumin followed suit, taking the clip from her hair that she had forgotten. He silently brushed his fingers through her hair, unfurling her twisted locks. He had gotten too involved in her hair that it lead to a kiss and then another and then another until he had her face between his hands and she was practically putty in them.

 

“We should stop. This might get out of hand.” He stated, but he made no move to pull away. Instead, his words hovered over her lips and had fallen silent own his own ears. He drew her in for another kiss, this one more drawn out. She felt like her insides had melted as he leaned into her more.  She placed her hand on his chest. 

 

“One time won't hurt. Like you said, we'll be married soon.” She suggested between kisses. He hummed in acknowledgment and took her lips in his again, savoring the feeling. When he parted again, he laid his head against her shoulder, firming his resolve. 

 

“That's even more reason to wait. I want things to be proper and perfect.” He sighed , his hands dropping from her face to rest on above her elbows. She couldn't argue with that and tried to calm her heartbeat. She would do anything for him and she wanted to honor his wishes. She would try and make it easier for him. 

 

“It's late, aren't you sleepy?” She changed the subject to try and help him out. He nodded into her shoulder. And pulled back, his sleepiness was very evident on his expression. 

 

“We both need sleep if we're going to function tomorrow.” he said matter of factly. She smiled at him and they both got ready for bed.

 

It was only a few minutes before they were both happily curled up in each other's warmth, happy to be reunited. As she drifted to sleep, Myung had forgotten everything that bothered her.

 

Except for a sneaking curiosity about a certain floppy disc.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blushy Jumin is my favorite. Gee, I want a bath like that. When I came up with this fic, it was one of the first things I planned out because a bath beside Jumin would be heaven. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this long chapter.


	26. Carving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran thinks about Myung's promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo, this was hard to write. 
> 
> Saeran deserves happiness, not this. 
> 
> Also, this chapter contains verbal and physical abuse. So if your not comfortable with this, you're warned.

The musky aroma of incense burned in the embellished room, atmospheric lamplight cast a warm and wavering glow on everything in the room. His wrist ached and became tender under the tight, scratchy twine that bound him to the chair. At least this time he was allowed the luxury to sit, proving the Savior’s kindness. Most of the believers that were called in to be reconditioned by the Savior were bound and hung by their wrist in the cold dungeon. A bit of favoritism on her part benefited the hacker well, considering that his weak immune system suffered when he was kept in the dungeon. 

 

This was also the first time he had been reconditioned in over two years, something very rare for most believers. There was constant suspicion among the groups that one believer or another would be wavering their loyalty, instantly being brought to the concern of the Savior within days. Reconditioning for some believers was almost a monthly ritual.

 

But never for him. The Savior trusted him and he worked as hard as he could. When the RFA party had been allowed to go on without the Savior’s permission, he was told that he was very lucky to have not been reconditioned immediately, his Savior stated that she would take a day or so to evaluate the state of mind of her most valued member. She had been kind enough to wait. 

 

Saeran got a second chance because of the naivety of that dumb woman.

 

That dumb woman who poked her head where it didn't belong only to be caught in the trap. He owed her his freedom from being submitted to reconditioning. He knew it was absolutely necessary to keep the loyalty of all the believers, but the Savior would never have to worry about his own loyalty. He would never betray this place, his new home. The Mint Eye had given him so much. A purpose, a family, hope, freedom from his wicked mother, but most importantly of all, the truth about his traitorous brother. 

 

That being acknowledged, reconditioning was the worst torture he had ever experienced despite its necessary purpose. The elixir brought agony with it, bringing the strongest man to his knees in pain and anguish. Saeran cringed at the memories of past times of being reconditioned, but didn't argue that it was the best way to become free. 

 

It was the single compound that could erase his own internal torments. Though he would be doubled over in pain, that pain would be the only thing on his mind and it was good enough. It was numbing, corruptive, and excruciating, but for the better. All great statues have to be struck with a chisel to be carved. 

 

But this time would be the first time since the beginning that he had protested it. 

 

After the news that the RFA princess had escaped under his nose, the intruder having hacked into the security system, it was merely hours before the order for his reconditioning came to head and he was drug out of his room. He was ordered to be brought to the Savior’s private quarters instead of the dungeon. 

 

He strained against the twine and wriggled his shoulders in attempt to loosen the binds. He had become numb to this kind of fear since his confirmed loyalty, willing to die at the whims of the Savior. This time, he was terrified. Sweat trailed down his face from his anxiety and struggling, despite knowing it was useless. 

 

He wanted to cry and scream, feeling hopeless for the first time in a while.

 

He gulped and whimpered as the binding bit into his wrists, sure that he was now bleeding. The anticipation was killing him from the inside, the Savior had not shown her face yet. He didn't have a clue what time it was, but he swore he had been tied here for hours.

 

Why was he so unwound about it this time? He hated this weak feeling, he hated himself for being disgustingly vulnerable. Like he had been this morning before she left. He words had affected him in a way he had never felt before. What she said drifted through his mind again

 

_ You can come with me and see the world isn't as bad as you think it is. _

 

_ I think you have a lot of potential out there to grow and be happy. _

 

_ Your savior is worse than anyone I’ve ever met, having someone as talented as you believe that the world is corrupt.  _

 

_ You don't have to be a prisoner like everyone else _

 

All of her words came surging back to him, clawing at his mind, giving him conflict and false hope. She had seemed so sincere, so adamant that she was right. Her kind eyes had conveyed her concern for him when she said these things. But he knew it was all a lie. She built him up and spoke of freedom for him, for salvation beyond a ritual like reconditioning. She seemed so hopeful that he could almost feel himself agree with her. He  _ wanted _ to agree. He wished he could trust her… But he knew it was too good to be true. The most ridiculous thing that she had said and the thing that had shook him the most was a simple promise she had whispered to him before she disappeared.

 

_ I’ll come back for you and that's a promise _ .

 

It was absurd. She would never come back, her corruption was too dense. And seeing his snake of a brother there to “save the day” drove him nuts. The memory made his throat tight, his regret thickening palpably. He felt as though he had lost something valuable, just as he had when he was left behind. She had been taken away by the hands of that villain, that dog who would only disappoint her. 

 

He almost felt tears behind his eyes and he sighed at the memory. 

 

At first, she was nothing but a new shiny tool to hurt the RFA with, a feisty assistant to entertain him… he couldn't help but feel that she meant more now. Although, deep down, he knew she had meant more since the day he brought her here. He wanted to preserve that innocence in her, to keep that glimmer that would be destroyed with the conditioning of the elixir. 

 

So he acted selfishly. 

 

And now she was gone.

 

A sigh escaped his lips and he winced at the pain in his wrists. 

 

“What are you thinking about, Saeran?” A voice spoke out, pulling a stunned gasp from him. He hadn't heard the woman enter the room in his thoughts. His heartbeat raised in tempo as his anxiety rose at the sight of the blonde who stood in the doorway. 

 

“I hope you aren't thinking about anything that corrupt girl said to you. It's such a disappointment that you couldn't keep her here.” she said, her lips pulled into a smile and her voice held a consistent kindness. He didn't say anything, worried his own weak voice would betray him. “She was such a pretty girl. Her beauty will be wasted with those hypocrites and liars in the RFA. Don't you agree?” She asked, tilting her head, her hands clasped in front of her.

 

The hacker gave a nod, trying his best to appeal to her. She strode over to where he was bound, her long robe trailing behind her. The golden embellishments shined in the lamplight. She knelt down in front of him, tenderly placing her hand on his face. He held his breath at the frigid coolness of her hands, her emerald eyes glowed with dangerous interest in the orange light. 

 

“It hurts, doesn't it? You liked that girl, the way she talked to you? How sad that she left you behind.” her head tilted as she cooed her sympathies out, “She probably hates you because you failed her. You couldn't keep her in paradise. She won't know what she's missing out there, she won't know our love, will she Saeran?” She asked, pausing to get an answer from him, hanging on the anticipation of whether or no he'll agree.

 

“Yes, it hurts.” He admitted, his answer short. He would go on most days and tell his Savior everything, but now he felt as though her punishment for his truth would be worse than any other time.

 

Without warning, she slapped him full force across his face, his cheek lit up with searing pain. He bit his lip to keep himself from yelling out, afraid to show any weakness for fear of more punishment. 

 

“It hurts, but not as much as the way you have avoided me in the past few days. Not in the way you are worrying over her and not on your duty. And it certainly doesn't hurt as much as your disgusting second failure.” she said, her voice holding a false concern. 

 

“I don't think you deserve your place here, Saeran. You belong in a hole, alone and miserable. I saved you from hell and this is how you repay me? But I will give you a second chance, my poor lost boy. I can still keep your loyalty, so you're not useless yet.” her voice had gotten more harsh, her words carving into his mind. His heart dropped at the harsh reality of her words. 

 

He had become useless. 

 

“I’m sorry, Savior, for failing you. You know I won't do it again.” 

 

She leaned forward, placing both of her hands on the side of his face. She lightly scratched the surface of his skin with her fingernails. 

 

“I know you won't do it again.” She said, then with each word in her next sentence, she punctuated each word with digging her nails into his flesh in a drawn out and painful scratch. “Because. I. will.  not. lose. you. and. I. will. assure. your. loyalty.” 

 

He whimpered at each scratch, tears already threatening to spill. The air pricked the deep scratches, the pain throbbing. The area from his ear to his jawline had been brutally torn by her assault. When she pulled her hands back, there was a hint of blood on the tips of her fingers. 

 

“Oh, Saeran, I’m so sorry! But it's the least I can do to make sure you remember what I'm telling you. It's because I love you so much and I can't bear to see you in pain or corrupted by demons like that awful woman. Don’t be so weak, I know you're stronger than this.” she began again, her worry in her voice. Her thumb reached up to wipe away a tear, his reaction to wince at her gesture had been a mistake. 

 

She slapped his again, this time grazing his bleeding scratches, the pain was exponentially worse. He yelped out, forgetting himself in the pain and giving her a glare.

 

“Do not look at me like that. I saved you and I am the only thing that matters in your life. This paradise is the only thing that makes you useful. Don't ever let some stupid girl who hates you make you think otherwise. Are your loyalties elsewhere?” She didn't wait for an answer. He looked away from her, his fear keeping him from looking at her. “Thank me for letting you stay, for letting you live.” She demanded, snatching his chin up to force his eyes upon her. The gesture hurt, his face stinging already. 

 

With his silence, she squeezed his jaw, earning a pained whimper. 

 

“Thank me! I gave you everything. You are nothing without me and you never will be!” she shouted, her eyes lit up in anger.

 

He choked back a sob and looked her in the eyes, his breathing heavy.

 

“I’m sorry, my Savior. I’m weak and useless. Use me, I won't let you down. Thank you for saving someone worthless like me. I will not fail you next time.” He choked out, his voice thick. He felt sick with his terror, a voice told him it was for the best. 

 

The blonde smiled cheerfully, dropping his face and taking a bottle from her robe pocket. 

 

“Good. Next time you fail me, I will not grant you paradise. I am being overly graceful for you when you don't deserve it.” She said. “Now it's time for your well needed cleaning.” She said cheerfully, smile written across her face. 

 

She popped the lid off the bottle and snatched a handful of his hair, gripping it tightly earning another pained yelp from him. She took this chance to pour the contents of the bottle down his throat as he choked at the sudden action. She pulled his hair even tighter, tilting his head back forcefully. His wrists were strained at the movement and he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to whine or hiss at the pain.

 

He couldn't help but think back wishfully to when Myung had hugged him this morning and hope to one day be treated more tenderly than he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to kill Rika with my bare hands. Saeran doesn't deserve this pain or treatment or abuse. It pains me to write this so much but eh. 
> 
> It'll get better. I won't let him suffer forever.


	27. Wishful for a Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of normalcy has returned to Myung's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the grave and so is this fic.
> 
> So, for National Writing Month, I decided to continue this and pump out as many chapters as I can, the bare minimum goal for this month is to add another 15k words. I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated this, so thanks for sticking with me.

 

 

 

“You have the case files in check? How much longer until a warrant is officialized?” a pause lulled her back to sleep, “Can you cut that time in half? Perfect!” 

 

The brunette nuzzled into the pillow, savoring the warmth that lingered there, taking in the vanilla scent of her fiance. He shifted on the bed a bit, the bounce further whooshing her sleep away. She scooted closer to the voice that was carrying out business, knowing that it was a pain to sound so formal and businesslike. Maybe it wasn’t for him because he could slip into it effortlessly, but for her it was hard to break out of her casual and introverted speech patterns. She peeked at the man sitting on the edge of the bed, carrying out his phone call. One of his hands fiddled with his tie, already in a white button-up shirt. His back was turned to her, so he hadn’t noticed that she had woken up yet. 

 

“You know who to contact.” he paused and sighed, “Yes I do believe this matter is that important and if we emphasize tax fraud over anything else, legal action will be immediate. The government doesn’t allow for tax evasion.”

 

She leaned up and pushed the thick duvet off of her, looking down fondly at the silly blue silk pj’s that he had gotten for her. She would have  _ never  _ picked these out for herself, but she loved them because they matched his and because he picked them out for her. Careful not to make a sound that could be heard on the other line, she silently wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in the center of his back, causing him to jump at her sudden presence. 

 

“I trust you’ll take care of it. Remember, for today, Assistant Kang will be handling my position so bring up and questions or concerns with her. I appreciate your willingness to help. Then I must go.” he said and then promptly hung up. Myung pulled her face away from his back to glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 

 

6:47

 

She groaned and was tempted to dive back under the covers, pulling her arms away from the raven haired man. He turned to face her, propping his leg on the side of the bed, observing her sleepy face.

 

“Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?” he asked and she frowned, seriously considering going back to sleep.

 

“I want to sleep more…” she admitted, “Just you and me all day. I wish we could ignore our responsibilities.” she sighed. He gave her a chuckle and crawled on the bed next to her, his tie still undone. 

 

“In that case, the morning is still early and the chef isn’t going to be here for another thirty minutes. We can stay here for a bit.” he announced excitedly, snatching the blanket up and settling down beside her. She’s always wanted to stay cuddled up with him like this, forgetting anything besides him in the world. Myung had never had this opportunity, his conservative claim that they shouldn’t live together until marriage ensured that, but only to some point. She was pretty much always here with him. 

 

Pulling the blanket over, he bundled them both up in a burrito and pulled her closer. Sleepiness washed back over her, but she wanted to do anything but fall asleep. She didn’t want to miss out on any of this. He sighed, pressing his face to the crown of her head, hot breath tickling her hair.

 

“I want to do this all day. Soon, we’ll be able to all the time. After the hurdles of taking down the Mint Eye and getting Luciel’s brother reunited, ideally, I’ll make sure that we have a day like this at least once a week if not more. A day to just enjoy each other like this.” He poured, his finger intertwining with hers under the blanket.  _ Luciel’s Brother _ . As much as she didn’t want to think about him right now, she felt a twinge of worry for him. The feeling lingered despite trying to chase it away. Jumin’s lips on her knuckles were what banished the thought of the hacker from her worries, bringing her to this lovely present. Warmth spread through her at the gesture, not entirely sure if she was just warm or blushing.

 

“I’m so glad I have you. I know this is all so sudden, our relationship, but I can’t imagine my life without you in it.” she admitted nuzzling into his chest. His hand left hers to tangle in her hair, his words vibrated in his chest.

 

“It is sudden, but I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. I’m glad you share my feelings.” he mumbled the last part into her hair. 

 

Thirty minutes had never passed so quickly. They both were certain that they had only laid there for five minutes, but the buzzing that signaled the personal chef’s appearance sounded, causing them both to groan in unison. Jumin was the first to sit up, the burrito blanket fell away and the cold air was one the brunette in an instant. She had half a mind to grab him and pull him back, but the chef couldn’t be left waiting. 

 

He quickly dressed in a charcoal grey vest over his tie and white shirt, his slacks the same color. His hair was always somewhat messy, so a quick tousle was enough to send it back to normal. She stretched and decided she would get dressed after breakfast, swinging her legs off the bed and heading for the door, the cold tile against her bare feet was almost stinging.

 

The chef was already at work, banging around in the kitchen, a cart pulled to the side which had this morning’s ingredients splayed out. The chef was silent all except the sound of a knife on a cutting board. Myung noticed that when she peeked into the kitchen, the chef was paying no mind to anyone, earbuds in her ears. Was this requested or her own preference? She understands wanting to respect privacy, but was this a measure to ensure privacy? She didn’t know and living with Jumin would teach her eventually. 

 

She let her eyes settled on the redhead, whose eyes were trained blankly on the ceiling as if he was completely out of this world. His mop of hair was even more tousled and messy, the fish tank’s watery reflections swam on his face. Sleep still clung to him and his eyes reflected that with their blatant voidness. The chef had probably woken him by mistake.

 

“Good morning, Saeyoung. You look… like you’re not a morning person.” she observed, suppressing a laugh, still feeling like she wasn’t supposed to say his name so casually. He had told her that he preferred it, but she still felt like it was personal. He hadn’t even turned to look at her, but kept his eyes on the ceiling as he gave a half-hearted laugh.

 

“I haven’t slept this much in a week and now that I’m somewhat caught up, I feel even more drowsy. At least when you never sleep your body is always on survival mode, but now I’m paying for it.” he droned out, his voice betrayed his grogginess before he even articulated a word. She felt her heart sink and thought about what he must have been through to try and save her. She owed him a lot.

 

“In that case, a coffee would be good for you, right? And so will breakfast. I’ll order you a coffee now, what would you like?” she beamed, going for the phone. The redhead sat up and finally looked at her, chuckling suddenly. What was so funny?

 

“Oohoohoo, you look like a housewife from one of those fake reality tv shows. Your pajamas are so housewife-y.” he said, his sleepiness seemed to be forgotten for the sake of calling her out. 

 

“Roast me all you want. I love these… silly, mom-like pajamas. They are comfy, see?” she stopped and held the bottom of her shirt out for him to feel. He reached out and ran his finger across the surface of the fabric. 

 

“Oh, that is nice. It’s like a genie’s wardrobe.” he said, still teasingly but not sarcastically. He gave a signature laugh and she turned away matter of factly.

 

“Yes, exactly. Now let me order some coffee.” she said, pressing the number to dial the front desk. She quickly ordered hers, a macchiato with a pump of chocolate and extra espresso, Jumin's, a shot of espresso with cream, and the red head’s own speculations, an americano with two pumps of caramel. It took no time at all and before they knew it the coffee was delivered quite literally on a silver platter.

 

The employee muttered a  _ good day _ and left promptly, leaving the Moonbucks coffee with them, Jumin quickly joining them to grab his espresso. All three of them sat at the dining room table, idly casting wandering looks at the skyline through the large window. While waiting for the chef to finish their breakfast, and Saeyoung openly stating his excitement to be pampered by a chef, Myung checked her emails. She wasn’t the only one on her computer, Saeyoung was rapidly typing away doing what he said the night before, gathering blackmail information on his own agency. 

 

She had been fired from her advertising agency for not showing up, her supervisor’s email stung because the email held sympathy. Well, what does she expect? She missed so much work with the RFA business the first two weeks she had to host a party and then she up and disappears for another two weeks. 

 

“The agency fired me. That’s okay, I wanted to get into doing concept art anyways.” She said with a frown, taking a sip of her coffee for the first time, the wonderful flavor dulling the disappointment of losing her job… maybe she needed a break. Working in front of a computer after being stuck beside a hacker would be kinda stressful. 

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, you know you don’t have to have a job with me. If you want to do concept art, I can make a phone call and set you up with-” she cut off her fiance with a shush.

 

“I appreciate it, but I want to get the job myself. Considering that instead of financial stability, my job is now for the enjoyment of the tasks, I want to earn it myself.” she said, taking another sip of the macchiato. Energy seeped into her bones with each sip, she had grossly underestimated the power of coffee, good coffee that is. Jumin didn’t argue any further but continued to make phone calls.

 

Soon enough they had all three shared breakfast and planned another RFA meeting at noon to discuss exactly how they were going to bring down the Mint Eye. Saeyoung had put his problem with the agency aside to contact the rest of the RFA members without using the messenger. Everyone responded, including Yoosung who had been silent until Saeyoung called him. His response was a relief to Myung at least taking solace in the fact that he wasn’t completely isolating himself. This meeting was the one thing that he shouldn’t miss. 

 

“Okie dokie, Then we’ll all meet at noon. Zen will be in a video call because he has rehearsals, but I’ll make sure his connection isn’t interrupted… although the hacker hasn’t been active since yesterday.” The redhead affirmed, placing down his phone and stealing a glance at his computer screen. “I’ll take care of the security footage at C&R, Mr. Director~” he teased and Jumin sighed, sorting through case files that had been hand-delivered minutes ago.

 

“That’s so cheesy and unfitting. Jumin is my name.” he stated, sending Myung a look. She knew that look, it was the  _ help I’m trying to focus but my four-year-old niece is bothering me _ look. She shot him a  _ I understand completely and I sincerely apologize _ look. They transcended words, a smile crossed his face at their silent, telepathic conversation.

 

However, an unspoken look from her caught his eye, nothing seemed to escape him. The worry that the hacker hadn’t been active since yesterday spiked and she was unsure of why. It was ridiculous, other than that she wanted her friend to have his brother back, there was no reason that she should care about the man who took her away, drugged her, and on multiple occasions was manipulative, cold, and abusive. But she knew that wasn’t the case, the reason being that she had seen him vulnerable, almost as much as she was. Vulnerable in his approach, sometimes apologizing, almost sincere in his words and actions, almost considering her plead that that damned place was horrid. It’s as if he knew it all already, but was stuck. Stuck in his fear, in hopelessness, in settling for torment. None of this excused or wiped from her mind the hacker’s volatile and dangerous nature, but it left a soft spot that she wasn’t sure was good or bad. She wanted to hate him, to blame him for all of this grief that she had been put through because nothing really excused his actions. In the end, he and his Savior were not to be pitied. She wished it was black and white enough for her to either hate him or consider him a victim, but it wasn’t that simple and it left with her a conflict.

 

A conflict that Jumin sensed and picked up on instantaneously, a concerned look crossed his stormy eyes.

 

Before he could point out anything, much to Myung’s benefit, his phone rang, stealing his thoughts away. She didn’t want to face this feeling she had, that lingering worry. She wanted to run from it and deny it, not wanting to have any sympathy for the person who almost ruined this perfect life she was beginning with Jumin. The person that made Jumin worry so much. The thought of Jumin discovering her sentiment for the hacker made her feel guilty, but she couldn’t begin to explain why. 

 

“It’s me...what? No, tell him I’m busy and that I’ll contact him later.” the man paused, his voice edging on harsh. “I’m not available. Don’t let him come over here.” oh no, she had a feeling she knew what this was about, but she wasn’t for certain. The raven-haired man pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to whatever was being said on the other line. Even Saeyoung perked his head up in curiosity, his work being momentarily forgotten.

 

“Don’t tell him, but I’ll arrange for something else. I’m contacting Assistant Kang right now. Bye.” he said and hung up, placing an elbow on the glass table. He frowned and gave her another look that she quickly deciphered.

 

“It’s your dad, isn’t it?” she asked, her voice conveyed that she had suspected by his frown. 

 

“Yes. He wants to see me, and if I don’t show up at the company, he’s going to show up here. I would prefer that he not show at all to any other RFA meetings or gatherings after what happened at the last one. He still isn’t very pleased and I doubt he’ll have much respect for the privacy of our gathering.” he spilled and looked at his hands. She remembered very well what happened at the last meeting he was at, the party perfectly slandered his lady to be and Sarah. If it were proper in this situation, she would have laughed at the thought of Sarah’s roasting. She was glad Jumin was handling the investigation on Rika, after proving what he was capable of after the party. 

 

“Let's hold a phone conference .”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter, BUT, there will be more this month.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this!!!


End file.
